Lily et compagnie !
by Boule de Suif
Summary: Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles d'être la fille du survivant, la petite sœur de James, le dieu vivant mais aussi d'Albus, la grosse tête ! Et quand en plus Malefoy se la ramène, quelle galère !
1. Moi et ma famille

**N/A :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_"La famille est un archipel" _

_Maurice Chapelan_

* * *

**Moi et ma famille**

Moi, Lily Potter entre en cinquième année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard _(Que le temps passe vite …*soupir*)_ Je suis née le 24 décembre, ma mère dit que je suis un cadeau tombé du ciel, James pense plutôt à une mauvaise blague du Père Noël.** Qui est James ?** C'est un accident ou plutôt une erreur, il a 19 ans _(Vous penser qu'il doit être « super » mature vu son âge __***STOP***__ je vous arrête tout de suite James est tout sauf mature, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce que ce mot veut dire …)_, bon bref passons, il fait une formation d'Auror _(Tout comme son papa celui la !)_ mais ça on s'en « fout ». Le plus embêtant chez James est qu'il est… attendez voir : arrogant, sûr de lui, « chiant », bon en cours et surtout très bon au Quidditch. _(Bah quoi c'est super énervant, il est meilleur que Moi !) _Arrêtons de parler de James _(Ce n'est pas un sujet très intéressant)_ après j'ai un deuxième frère, Albus, c'est le frangin par excellence, _(Vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux !)_ Il est loyal, serviable et il ne refuserait rien à sa sœur, ce n'est pas « génial » ça ? Sinon, bah … il a une tignasse noir et indiscipliné qui lui recouvre le crâne et sur son nez repose de petite lunette rondes cachant c'est yeux en amande d'un vert brillant, papa dit qu'il a les mêmes que ma grand-mère Lily. Albus a deux ans de plus que moi, il entre donc … _(Faites les calculs !)_ … en septième année mais pas à Gryffondor, à Serpentard _(__***STOP**__* je vois tout de suite les préjugés, mon frère n'est pas un de ces ****** qui ne pensent qu'au rang du sang, c'est clair ? Bon passons) _Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, je suis la benjamine, la « petite dernière » ou encore la « chouchoute » selon James. Mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire …

Au faite, je ne vous ai pas présenté mes parents ? Ma mère se prénomme Ginny _(Personnellement je l'appelle Maman ^^)_, elle vient d'une grande famille, elle a six frères _(pour ma part Albus et James me suffisent amplement)_, enfin elle en a plus que cinq, maman m'a raconté que oncle Fred était mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard _(Tué par ces « crétins » de Mangemorts)_.**Vous décrire mes oncles ? **Eh bien, tout d'abord, il y a oncle Bill, il est marié à Fleur, ma tante, le plus incroyable chez Bill est que c'est un demi-loup-garou _(Impressionnant ?)_, ils ont trois enfants Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Dominique fait des Etudes de Botanique _(Parallèlement, elle est aussi Poursuiveuse pour les Harpies) _et Louis commence des Etudes de Conjureur de Sort. Victoire sort avec Teddy Lupin, c'est un métamorphomage, c'est aussi le filleul de papa, il est Auror. Après, il y a oncle Charlie, je le vois très peu _**(*Soupir*)**_ il est dresseur de dragon en Roumanie _(Trop cool !)_ et il revient que pour les fêtes. _(Trop nul !) _Ensuite, il y a oncle Percy, le plus sérieux, il travail au Ministère comme directeur du Département des transports magiques _(ça rigole pas !)._ Il est mariée à Audrey et ont deux filles Moly et Lucy. Puis, il y a oncle George, de loin le plus drôle, il lui manque une oreille _(Perdu, lors d'une bataille spectaculaire sur balais pour sauver Papa)_, après la mort de Fred _(C'était son frère jumeau !)_ il n'avait plus le moral, maman m'a dit que c'est grâce à sa femme, Angelina, qui l'a retrouvé. Ils ont deux enfants, Fred _(16 ans)_ et Roxanne _(14 ans)_, Fred est très drôle et a sans cesse de nouvelles idées pour le magasin de Farces et Attrapes de son père. Enfin, il y a oncle Ron, le meilleur ami de papa, sa femme, Hermione, est aussi sa meilleure amie. D'après les livres que j'ai pu lire, c'est grâce à eux que l'on est débarrassé de Voldemort _(Je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom puisqu'il est mort enfin j'espère)_. Bref, parlons d'autre chose, Hermione est directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et oncle Ron après avoir aidé oncle George à la boutique, est devenu Auror. Sinon, ils ont deux enfants, Rose qui entre en septième année comme Al mais à Gryffondor et Hugo, mon cousin préféré, il est dans la même année que moi. _(Combien de bêtises on a pu faire à deux ? *Nostalgie*)_ Eh, oui, elle est grande ma famille ! Vous suivez toujours ?

Mais, je ne vous aie pas dit que ma mère avait été poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead !_ (Bah, maintenant vous le savez ^^)_ Mais, elle a prit sa retraite lorsque James est né _(Quel gâchis ! A bat James ! Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas mon frère ?)_ Puis elle est devenu correspondante spéciale pour le Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier. Et enfin, Papa, il est directeur du Bureau des Aurors _(La classe !)_, tous les Aurors, y compris oncle Ron, sont sous ses ordres et je m'amuse beaucoup de cette situation par exemple, j'aime dire à oncle Ron que s'il ne fait pas ce que je lui dis, j'irai me plaindre au directeur mais ça fonctionne que très rarement _(Dommage !) _

Ne partez pas ! Je n'ai pas fini !Il y a aussi mes grands-parents, mamie et papi Weasley, de leur vrai nom Molly et Arthur. Ils sont à la retraite maintenant mais papi aime beaucoup faire les brocantes ou les antiquaires afin de collecter toutes sortes d'objets Moldus _(Ah ! Grand-père, il ne changera jamais !)_. Mamie, elle, passe son temps à faire une multitude de gâteaux, pâtés et friandises en tous genres _(En plus c'est « super » bon, miam …)_

Ensuite … voyons voir ma liste, elle est où ? Je l'aie … alors :

_Personnes à présenter_

**_Moi _**

**_James_**

**_Al'_**

**_Bill_**

**_Fleur_**

**_Victoire_**

**_Dom'_**

**_Lou'_**

**_Charlie_**

_Luna_

_Rolf_

_Lysander_

_Lorcan_

**_Percy_**

**_Audrey_**

**_Molly_**

**_Lucy_**

**_Fred_**

_Neville_

_Hannah_

_Lynne_

_Jack_

_Emma_

_Eva_

_Luke_

**_George_**

**_Angelina_**

**_Fred_**

**_Roxanne_**

_Dudley_

_Marie_

_Lila_

_Euan_

**_Ron_**

**_Hermio__ne_**

**_Rose_**

**_Hugo_**

**_Maman_**

**_Papa_**

**_Mamie_**

**_Papi_**

Ah, oui ! Il reste, ma marraine Luna, **quoi elle ne fait pas partie de ma famille !** C'est tout comme, donc Luna, c'est ma marraine mais ça vous le savez déjà ! Sa particularité est qu'elle est très extravagante. Elle et son mari, Rolf, sont naturalistes et ont deux enfants, les jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander, ils ont 13 ans et rentrent en troisième année à Serdaigle, personnellement, je les adore, ils sont trop drôles. Ensuite, viens Neville, **quoi lui non plus ne fait pas parti de la famille ?** Mais si, c'est le parrain d'Albus, lui et sa femme, Hannah, ont cinq enfants, Lynne, Jack, les jumelles Emma et Eva, et Luke. Lynne est en même année que James chez les Aurors. Jack est le meilleur ami de Roxanne alors que les jumelles sont en troisième année à Serdaigle _(Allez savoir pourquoi ? Après tout, Albus est bien à Serpentard)_. Et Luke, mon petit _Luky_, ne rentre que cette année à Poudlard _(J'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor XD)._ Neville est professeur de Botanique et directeur de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard alors qu'Hannah est patronne du Chaudron Baveur _(Vive les bièraubeurres ! Faut vraiment que je me calme …). _Et pour finir, il y a les Dursley, Dudley est le cousin de papa, il fabrique de « perfoseuse » ou un truc dans le genre _(Il parait que ça fait de trous dans les murs, quelle idée étrange). _Vous ne me croirez jamais mais sa femme, Marie, est une sorcière. Le pauvre, il a faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en l'apprenant. D'après papa, les Dursley haïssent les sorciers, je crois que c'est par principe. Personnellement, je crois que Dudley m'aime bien, peut-être parce que je m'entend bien avec Lila. Et oui, les malheurs de Dudley ne se sont pas arrêter là, le voilà avec deux enfants, des sorciers, bien évidemment _(^^)._ Lila, leur fille, est la filleule de papa, elle a 17 ans _(C'est une Gryffondor __***Applaudissement*)**_et Euan _(Drôle de prénom)_ a 16 ans, il est à Poufsouffle.

Voilà je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ! La suite au prochain épisode ! ^^ _(Faut que je vous laisse le temps d'assimiler tous ça !)_

**Tshuss !**


	2. Un beau matin de Septembre

**N/A :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_"Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien et qui vous aime quand même"_

_Hervé Lauwick_

* * *

**Un beau jour de septembre**

**8h30**

- « Lily ! »

Je sursaute dans mon lit, cette voix ! Je me jette sous ma couette priant pour qu'elle me dissimule aux yeux de cette voix, ma mère.

- Lily, ma chérie, réveille-toi.

- …

- Lily ! LILY …

Je sens que l'on me secoue. _(Mais elle est « folle », elle veut me réveiller ou quoi ?)_

- Lily, voyons, réveille-toi ! _(Bingo !)_

- Laisse-moi dormir … c'est les vac' Mam'

- Arrête un peu, tu vas non seulement te mettre en retard mais aussi Albus.

- Albus ? Pourquoi Albus ? _(C'est bien ce que je craignais elle est folle !)_

- Voyons, Lily, on est le 1er septembre, tu n'as pas o…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase que déjà je me retrouvai dans la salle de bain, « oublier » comment peut-elle penser que j'ai oublié Poudlard, la rentrée, mes amis, les prof' et … les cours. _(J'avais peut être oublié ça !)_ Lily arrête de penser et dépêche-toi ! _(Oui, je me parle souvent à moi même) _Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entre en trombe dans la cuisine :

- Salut Lilou !

- Chut ! Je n'ai pas le temps !

- Mais …

- Papa, tu me déconcentres !

- Très bien, je le savais de toutes façons que j'étais un père maltraité et martyr …

Je me lève le plus vite possible et avant de quitter la pièce, je fais un gros bisou à mon père.

- Merci Lilou et … bonne rentrée !

Mais j'avais déjà quitté la cuisine, me précipitant vers la chambre de James. _(__***STOP* **__Je vous entends déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort, on pourrait presque croire que c'est un ange … mais vous êtes en plein délire, James, un ange ? Mon œil …)_ J'en étais où, ah oui, donc j'entre dans sa chambre en hurlant :

- JAMES ! REVEILLE-TOI !

_(Et là vous vous demandez, mais pourquoi elle réveille James ? Et vous vous dites tous, mais c'est pour lui dire au revoir. __***STOP***__ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal ce matin, si je réveille James, c'est juste et uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui nous emmène à la gare de King Cross !)_

**10h30**

James _(à moitié endormit ou réveillé, c'est comme vous voulez !)_, Albus et moi même quittons la maison sous les signes et les recommandations de nos parents :

- Vous saluerez Neville de notre part !

- Oui, maman.

- Lily, n'oublie pas, je ne veux pas être convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice dès le premier jour, me recommande mon père.

- Oui papa, tu sais très bien comment je suis, lui répondit-je avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt mais pour QUI il me prend ? Je suis une élève sérieuse et modèle, **moi !** ... non ? Bon passons …

**10h50**

Nous arrivons enfin à la gare _(En entier car ce n'est pas toujours gagner avec James) _Albus et moi déchargeons nos valises et nous dirigeons vers la gare sans un dernier au revoir à James bien sûr _(^^)_ :

- Au revoir mon Jamesinou !

- Ne commence pas Lily !

- Moi, mais je te dis juste au revoir … me défendit-je.

- Mouai …

- Allez viens faire un bisou à ta sœur d'amour mon Jamesinou.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça sinon …

- Bon ce n'est pas que l'on n'a pas le temps mais on n'a pas le temps ! s'énerva Albus.

**10h55**

Nous traversons le passage qui mène au quai 9 ¾, je vois Albus s'éloigner vers un coin du quai tout en me faisant un signe de la main et en me lançant un « On se reverra à Poudlard ! »

Soudain, Al' quitte mon champ de vision au profit d'une touffe de cheveux bleu turquoise qui vire subitement au violet.

***STOP*** Cette touffe, je vous explique, elle a un nom et oui, une touffe peut avoir un nom où plutôt le propriétaire, dans le cas présent la propriétaire. Elle se prénomme Iris, Iris Jones, elle à 15 ans et entre en cinquième année _(Comme moi !)_ Comment vous décrire Iris ? Et bien, elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux bah comment vous dire … actuellement ils sont violet. **Comment ça actuellement ?** Bah … actuellement comme maintenant … quoi pourquoi ils changent souvent de couleur ? Ah … fallait le dire, Iris est métamorphomage comme Teddy _(Vous comprenez mieux maintenant ?)_ Bien poursuivons, Iris est à Gryffondor, elle est très intelligente mais surtout elle est très douée pour la métamorphose _(On se demande pourquoi ?)_, c'est sa matière par excellence. Eh, que puis-je vous dire d'autre sur Iris ? Ah, oui, … elle est raide dingue de Albus et … _(Je vous entends déjà quoi de Albus ! Mais c'est une blague c'était juste pour savoir si vous suivez toujours et je vois que c'est le cas dons reprenons le cours de notre histoire ou plutôt de la mienne ^^)_

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que j'essayai par tous les moyens possibles de me défaire de cette étreinte interminable.

- Laje-moy Iris _! (Juste pour votre information, je ne peux plus respirer)_

- Oh, ma Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Si tu m'laje pas tout d'suite j'risque de t'manquer longtemps. Parvins-je à peine à articuler mais soudain je sentis l'étreinte se desserrer.

- Désolée Lily !

- C'est rien. Allez-viens on monte dans le train.

**11h15**

Iris et moi trouvons enfin un compartiment de libre au fin fond du Far West … excusez-moi je m'égare, du train ! Quelques secondes après nous être installé, un jeune roux aux yeux d'un bleu immaculés entre dans notre compartiment sans même frapper. _(Pas de panique ! Ne commencez pas a bavé les filles ! Ce n'est qu'Hugo !)_

- Bonjour chères demoiselles !

- Salut Hugo !

- Alors ma couz' prête pour cette nouvelle année ?

- Toujours prête !

- Oh, on dirait un scout ! intervient Iris. _(Précisons qu'elle a des origines moldues)_

- Un quoi ?

- Bah, un scout … vous ne connaissez pas les scouts* ?

- C'est un objet moldu ? S'avança Hugo.

- Un objet ? Mais non, ce sont des personnes qui …

Iris partit dans l'explication d'un des innombrables phénomènes moldus qui nous étaient inconnus à nous pauvres sorciers. Puis la conversation sur les « plouque »_ (Enfin je crois !) _fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'April.

***STOP* **April, de son nom Henley, est à Gryffondor comme nous _(Vive Gryffondor ! Oui, je sais je suis fière de ma maison)_ Donc elle est blonde et a de magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, April n'est pas le style de blonde sans cervelle qui ne pense qu'aux garçons et qui glousse sans cesse comme une dinde. _(Non, dès comme ça, y'en a assez sur terre)_ Elle est tout le contraire ! April est la plus intelligente du groupe et, est très douée en sortilèges. En plus, c'est une grande sportive, c'est la meilleure poursuiveuse de l'équipe ! Mais surtout, elle est SUPER SUPER timide, elle rougit dès que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole _(A part quand c'est nous, bien sûr !)_ Alors quand c'est Fred qui lui parle. **Pourquoi Fred ?** Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis sa première année, tout Poudlard est au courant sauf le plus concernait bien sûr _(Mais quel crétin mon cousin !)_ April est vraiment une fille géniale, c'est une amie loyale qui ne vous décevra jamais. Elle est tout bonnement « extra » …

- Salut, tout le monde !

- Salut, toute seule ! _(Dites bonjour à l'humour d'Hugo !^^)_

- Alors quoi de nouveau concernant la **« haute sphère des préfets »** à laquelle nous pauvres petits élèves n'appartenons pas …

- Arrête Lily, franchement, ça ne change rien que je sois préfète ou non !

- Ça ne change rien ? Mais voyons, April, tu peux retirer des points aux personnes que tu n'aimes pas …

- Surtout aux Serpentard ! compléta Iris.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais enlever des points comme bon me semble ?

April surprit trois regard au combien emplit d'espoir tournés vers elle.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Je vais me faire agresser !

- On est là pour te protéger, nous ! intervient Hugo en bombant le torse.

- Non, c'est non !

- Allez, April, il est de notre devoir de punir, tout ces **« crétins »** de Serpentard ! clame-je.

- Non !

- S'il te plait … la supplièrent-nous tous en cœur.

**- NON !**

_(Et oui, April peut aussi être très catégorique parfois, et non, c'est NON !)_

La conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en gare de Pré-au-lard. Où nous nous dépêchons de regagner une calèche qui nous conduira jusqu'à Poudlard.

- Les Sombrals sont vraiment des créatures fascinantes … s'extasia Iris.

- Je te dirai ça quand je les verrais, allez viens, on n'a pas le temps, intervint-je en la tirant par le bras.

Peu après nous êtres installés _(April, Iris, Hugo et moi)_, la calèche s'ébranle et nous emmène vers le château dans un cheminement de virages incontrôlés _(Maman, au secours, j'aie mal au cœur ! Bah quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai le mal de terre !) _

- Tu vas bien Lily ?

Je baragouine un « oui » peu convaincant en signe de réponse.

- Tu es sûr, tu es toute ver …

Hugo n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je vomis sur ses chaussures, éclaboussant au passage la robe d'Iris.

- Lily, c'est … dégoûtant ! se plaignit son cousin.

- Désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! lui dis-je avec un grand sourire. _(Bah, quoi c'est vrai, d'habitude j'arrive à me retenir mais là …)_

- C'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer, récurvite !

Grâce au sortilège, April parvint à faire disparaître la totalité du contenu de mon estomac qui se trouvait gentiment à sa place quelques minutes plutôt.

- Je savais bien que les sortilèges de ce bon vieux Flitwick nous serviraient un jour à quelque chose, pas vrai cousin ? dis-je en tapant dans l'épaule d'Hugo d'un air joyeux. _(Pourquoi il me regarde comme si il allait me tuer ? J'ai peur…)_

- Là c'est le moment où tu dois partir en courant, Lily.

- Mais tu m'a dis que ce n'était pas grave, toute à l'heure.

- Non, « Iris » a dit que ce n'était pas grave, moi j'ai rien dit, conclut-il avec un regard féroce.

- Oups ! **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

Et me voilà en train de courir dans le parc de Poudlard avec Hugo à mes trousses. (_Mon Dieu fait qu'il ne me rattrape pas … mais aidez moi vous au lieu de me regarde avec votre air beat derrière votre écran d'ordinateur, Hugo veux me tuer, ce n'est pas rien, il est costaud quand même …)_

- Lily, je vais te rattraper !

- Oh, non, bon je vous laisse, je vais me cacher !

* * *

*Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les scouts. J'ai moi-même été un scout dans ma jeunesse. _(Ça fait vieux de dire ça !)_


	3. Ennemi !

**N/A :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_"Dans une guerre, c'est toujours l'adversaire qui commence."_

_Francis Blanche_

* * *

**Ennemi**

Vous revoilà bande de lâcheurs ! **Quoi qu'est-ce que je fais là ?** Bah, je me cache d'Hugo, vous avez loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas appuyé sur le petit bouton en haut à droite, il ressemble un peu à un sapin couché ! Bon reprenons …

- Tiens tiens, Potter !

_(Manqué plus que lui)_

- Lâche-moi Malefoy !

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer qui est Malefoy ? Vous savez déjà qu'il s'appelle … **Drago ?** … mais non c'est Scorpius, réveillez-vous un peu, on a changé d'époque ! Donc, faut que je vous explique ? Alors Scorpius, est le fils de Drago et Astoria Malefoy, il est blond _(Mais ça vous vous en doutiez ! A croire qu'ils sélectionnent leurs futures épouses pour la couleur de leur cheveux, pathétique _***Soupir***…) Il est à Serpentard _(Pas de surprise !)_ mais le plus surprenant et le plus embêtant pour ma part, est que c'est le meilleur ami d'Albus. Personnellement Malefoy et moi, nous nous menons une petite guerre l'un envers l'autre depuis que je suis entré en première année. Il est tellement arrogant et sûr de lui, de plus toutes les filles de Poudlard sont à ces pieds _(Il faut avoue qu'il n'est pas mal, _***STOP*,**_ je divague là !)_, il se croit irrésistible ce mec, il m'énerve quoi ! _(Rien de plus normal, un Potter et un Malefoy doivent se détester) _Je crois qu'Albus n'a pas compris ça ! _(C'est son unique défaut) _Le pire c'est que je dois faire semblant de l'apprécier quand il vient à la maison _(Pas qu'il vienne souvent, son père et le mien ne sont pas super copains …),_ ma vie est vraiment horrible ! ***Soupir* **Mais arrêtons de parler de Scorpius et revenons au moment présent.

- Pourquoi tu te caches ?

- T'occupe, allez casse-toi !

- Non.

- Mais tu vas me faire repérer espèce d'idiot !

- C'est le but, dit-il avec son éternel sourire.

- Commence … oh, M**** le voilà, dit-je en me planquant un peu plus derrière la statue.

- Tu as peur d'Hugo ? _(Oui, il l'appelle par son prénom, tout le monde aime Scorpius sauf … moi, oncle Ron, oncle George et papa ! C'est fou, même maman et tante Hermione lui trouve des « circonstances atténuantes », on aura vraiment tout entendu !)_ Ce n'était pas ton cousin aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Waouh ! Mais quelle mémoire blondinet !

- Ne m'appelle pas blon…

- Tais-toi, il arrive !

- Salut Scorpius ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ?

- Potter ? Ah oui …

_(Mais quel crétin, Merlin aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaiiiiiiit …)_

- … je l'ai vu partir dans la grande salle, sûrement pour la répartition, tu devrais aller voir les premières années ne vont plus tarder !

_(Merci Merlin !)_

- Ok, merci !

- De rien, à plus tard Hugo.

Je m'extrais enfin de ma cachette en surveillant Hugo qui s'éloigne dans le couloir.

- Je te préviens Malefoy, je ne te doit rien, **RIEN ! **C'est clair ?

- Oh ! Que si Potter ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie …

- Non, je te dois rien et tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie…

- Ah, vraiment, tu crois ça ? HUGO !

- Je vais te tuer Malefoy !

Voilà Hugo qui me remarque et s'avance vers nous. _(Et M**** !)_

- Alors Lily, tu te cachais ?

- Ecoute Hugo, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sortit tout seul.

- Ça pour sortir tout seul, c'est sortit tout seul.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?

- T'occupe Malefoy !

- Pour ton information, Lily, ma chère cousine m'a comment dire …

- La ferme Hugo !

- Elle m'a vomi dessus !

- Sérieux ? interrogea Scorpius.

- Oh ! Que oui !

- Tu es vraiment dégoûtante Potter !

- Ouh toi, je vais te …

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me miauler dessus comme une vraie petite lionne ?

- Oui et ça te pose un problème ? Blondinet !

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de mon cousin …

- Attend voir … euh, t'en as pas …

**- STOP !**

Je me retourne vers Hugo, rouge de colère, comment a t-il osé interrompre notre conversation purement … amicale ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtez, tout de suite ! s'exclama t-il.

- Mais pourquoi, on vient juste de commencer … me renfrogne-je.

- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

« 15 ans ½ ! … 17 ans ! » Répondions-nous quasi-simultanément à Hugo.

- Vous êtes vraiment … irrécupérables ! lança le roux légèrement blasé.

- ELLE est irrécupérable ! intervient Scorpius.

- Ouh ! Toi, tu ne recommence pas, blon …

Nous entendîmes à peine le « Bon, bah … je vous laisse » d'Hugo.

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS BLONDINET !

- Ah, ouai, tu crois ça BLONDINET !

- RECURVITE !

- PROTEGO ! répondis-je en me jetant derrière une armure.

- Tu m'as loupé ! … blondinet !

- Levicorpus !

« Oups ! Là, il ne ma pas loupé ! » Pense-je.

- Alors Potter toujours aussi …

- Laisse-moi descendre blondinet !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva t-il.

- Blondinet … blondinet … blondinet … _(Je vous jure que je vais réellement avoir 16 ans !)_

- Si c'est comme ça, je crois que je vais te laisser là …

- Non, fait moi descendre, tout de suite !

- On dit quoi !

- S'il te plait, _(Je voyais un sourire de satisfaction s'affichait sur son visage) _… blondinet ! _(Je sais, je suis irrécupérable !)_

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Potter ! _(Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?)_

Soudain, je vis le professeur Londubat apparaître au bout du couloir suivit de prés par un groupe de premières années. _(Sûrement vu leur taille ! ^^)_

- Fais-moi descendre, Malefoy ! lui lance-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Retourne-toi !

_(Oups, trop tard !)_

- Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous faire redescendre Miss Potter, s'il vous plait ! _(Blondinet, s'exécuta)_

- Bien, je n'ai pas le temps de vous punir, maintenant, la cérémonie de la répartition, va débuter, veillez regagner vos tables respectives ! _(C'est qu'il peut être autoritaire Nev' quand il veut.)_

- Un instant, Mr Malefoy, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, demain matin à la première heure _(Je rie intérieurement en voyant la mine déconfite du Serpentard)_, … et vous aussi Miss Potter !

- Quoi ? Mais, c'est lui qui a commencer !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Miss Potter, demain dans mon bureau, je vous attendrais … puis il se retourna vers les premières années.

- Alors, à demain Potter ! me lança le blond en retournant vers la table des Serpentard.

Moi, même, je me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondor, plus en rogne que jamais contre Malfoy, _**« Il va me le payer ! »**_ Pense-je. Cependant, je fis un petit détour vers la table du Serpentard, avant de regagner ma place, afin de lui lançait :

« A demain, … Blondinet ! »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, je repartis vers la table des Gryffondor, j'aperçu cependant la mine étonnait d'Albus qui interrogea son ami du regard.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

- Pour ton information mon cher cousin, de une, je ne souris pas « bêtement » et de deux, je souris si je veux !

- C'est bon calme toi ! Pas de panique ! se défendit Hugo.

- Tiens, vlà' le professeur Londubat et les premières années ! s'exclama April. _(Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire)_

- Ça va, Lily ? s'inquiéta Iris.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Nev' m'a convoqué dans son bureau …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Mais rien ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Malefoy ...

- Lily, Lily, Lily, … vous ne pouvez pas tout bonnement vous ignorez ? proposa April.

- Mais c'est toujours lui qui commence !_ (C'est vrai en plus !)_

- Ah, Lily, tu ne changeras jamais …, lança Hugo d'un ton blasé ce qui conclut le sujet.

Le quatuor se retourna donc vers l'estrade, déjà les premiers élèves s'avançaient vers le magnifique, le superbe, l'unique, le maitre incontesté de la répartition, j'ai nommé le … Choixpeau Magique ! _(Je m'emballe, là ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête, le café moi !)_

- Ils sont vraiment de plus en plus petits, constata Hugo.

- Tu étais pareil, tu sais …

- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi petit ! se renfrogna le roux.

Les trois filles se retournèrent vivement vers lui en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Bon, d'accord, … j'ai été petit …

Contente de moi, je me retourné vers l'estrade, un petit sourire sur les lèvres _(Bah, quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il a été petit !)_ Déjà, un pauvre petit première année se dirigeait tout tremblant vers le Choixpeau.

- Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit aussitôt April.

- Tu ne vois pas comment il a l'air terrorisé, il est digne d'être à Poufsouffle, ce serait …

**« GRYFFONDOR ! »**

- … logique.

- Tu disais, Hugo ?

- Alors, si maintenant on récupère aussi les cas désespérés …, se lamenta le roux en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ne pleure pas mon petit Hugo, dis-je en lui tapotant le dos.

- Mais, c'est juste que … snif-snif, tu vois … co… comment veux-tu que l'on … snif-snif … gagne la coupe avec ça ? Snif-snif …

- Le pauvre petit …, ajouta Iris ce qui fit redoubler les faux pleurs d'Hugo.

- Hugo, arrête ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! lança April qui était devenue toute rouge.

En effet, la moitié des Gryffondor étaient tournés vers eux et les regardaient d'un air médusé. Ce qui eu le don de faire éclater de rire Hugo.

- Regarde c'est au tour de Luky ! dis-je en donnant un coup de coude à Hugo pour qu'il se concentre un peu.

- Lui, c'est un vrai Gryffondor, foi de Weasley ! lança-t-il.

Le petit Luke londubat, s'avança vers le Choixpeau, d'un pas décidé et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Bah dit donc, c'est qu'il est causant le vieux chapeau au soir, s'impatienta Iris.

- Stop, on ne critique pas le Choixpeau !

- Et, oui, l'idole de notre chère Lily n'est ni Dumbledore ni même le chanteur des Wizard Rock ou encore son père le très célébre Harry Potter. Non, c'est un chapeau, expliqua April.

- Je vénére qui je ve …

**« GRYFFONDOR ! »**

Sans même finir ma phrase, je me retrouvé debout avec les autres Gryffondor en train d'applaudir le nouveau lion, qui n'était autre que le fils de notre cher directeur de maison qui semblait plus que satisfait de cette répartition.

_(Ah, quel début d'année !)_

La suite au prochain épisode ! A vous les studios !


	4. Moi ! Changer ! Jamais !

**N/A :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_"Mieux vaut un mauvais caractère que pas de caractère du tout."_

_Georges Bernanos_

* * *

**Moi ! Changer ? Jamais !**

- Lily !

- Quuuoi ?

**- LILYYYYYY !**

- Aaaaah ! _(Hurle-je en me mettant debout sur mon lit baguette en main) _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Qui va là ?

- Pas de panique, je voulais juste te réveiller …

- Iris ! Ne refait plus … **Jamais ****ça !**

- Ok, répondit-elle en mettant les mains en l'air. Promis !

- Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles ? **(*Surprise*)**

- On est à Poudlard, banane !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'avais … oublié !

- Oh non, bien sûr que non, toi Lily, tête en l'air de première catégorie, tu n'aurais jamais pu oublier que l'on était à Poudlard.

- Non, c'est évident voyons …

- Au faites Lily !

- Quoi ?

- Il est 8h00 …

- Et …

- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous ?

- Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ?

- Je ne sais pas moi avec, euh … Lon …

- Oh, M**** ! Londubat !

En moins de deux secondes, me voilà en train de courir partout dans le dortoir à la recherche de ma trousse de toilette, c'est bon je l'ai ! _(Elle était sous mon lit ^^ Bah, quoi ? C'est tout à fait normal !). _Cinq minutes plus tard, je sors en trombe de la salle de bain …

- Iris ! T'as pas vu mon uniforme ?

_(Je la vois qui me le tend.)_

- Merci, dis-je en me battant avec mes boutons de chemise. _(Foutu boutons !)_

**Trente secondes plus tard.**

- J'vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déj', n'oublie pas de réveiller April, dis-je en désignant une touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassait à peine de la couverture. _(J'aime les touffes ! ^^ Ne voyez dans cette phrase aucune ambigüité ...)_

- Pas de problème ! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard !

* * *

Me voilà en train de courir dans le château _(Ca devient une habitude !)_ Je tourne à l'angle vers le bureau du professeur de Botanique quand …

**BOOM !**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? parviens-je a articuler tout en me relevant.

- Je te signal que moi aussi, j'ai rendez-vous Potter !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai … Londubat n'est pas encore là ?

- A ton avis ?

Je me détourne de lui, tout en l'ignorant cordialement.

- Potter !

- …

- Potter !

- …

**- POTTEEEEEEEEEEEER ! **me hurle t-il dans les oreilles.

- Quoi ?

- Ta jupe !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jupe !

- Elle est à l'envers.

- Mais non …, dit-je en me regardant, Oups … _(Je deviens rouge de honte et la tourne afin de la remettre en place)_

- Tu t'es mal réveiller Potter !

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie …

- Ferme-là, … Blondinet ! dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**- Ne recommence pas ! **s'énerva t-il en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

- Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous cesser vos enfantillages s'il vous plait et rangez-moi votre baguette, ordonna le professeur Londubat, la magie est **INTERDITE** dans les couloirs.

_(Blondinet s'exécuta)_

- Bien ! Maintenant, dans mon bureau … _(Je regarde Malefoy entrer dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison tout en restant à ma place)_ … tout les deux. _(Oups !)_

- Asseyez-vous ! _(Nous nous exécutons !)_

Je constate que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, le bureau de Nev' et celui de McGonagall _(McGo' pour les intimes !) _commence à être mes nouveaux foyers, je les connais comme ma poche. _(__**Pas la peine de te vanté, me lança ma petite voix intérieure !**__ Je ne me vante pas, j'explique et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? C'est MON histoire ! __**Je suis ta conscience ! Donc je fais partie de toi !**__ Misère, me voilà partit dans une discussion avec ma conscience, je deviens folle ?)_

- … Miss Potter, … Miss Potter ! Vous pourriez au moins écouter quand je vous parle ! _(Et voilà, j'ai encore manqué le début …)_

- Excuse- … euh, excusez-moi Nev … euh professeur ! _(Je vois Malefoy avec son sourire en coin. Pourquoi il se marre lui ?)_

- Bien, je disais donc que votre comportement est … _(**« infantile et irresponsable »**, on va commencer à le savoir ça fait quatre ans qu'il nous rabâche la même chose)_ … je me vois donc dans l'obligation de prévenir vos parents … _(Quoi ? Pas tout de suite !)_

- … mais Professeur, c'est la dernière fois ! se défendit Blondinet_. (Tiens, il ne se marre plus !)_

- Comme toutes les autres fois ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bah, … donnez-nous une punition à la place ! _(Mais il est malade ! Il a pété un câble bébé Malefoy !)_

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? s'enquit Londubat.

- Bah …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais … donc j'enverrai une lettre à vos parents dès la fin du déjeuné, pour le moment, vous êtes tout les deux consignés. Je vous mets à chacun une retenue pour usage de magie dans les couloirs de l'école. _(Il est de moins en moins marrant Nev', la vieillesse sans doute)_ Bien vous pouvez partir maintenant !

- Euh, **Neville** !

- Oui, Lily ? consentit-il a dire après que Malefoy eu quitté les lieux.

- Ça change quelque-chose si, je te dis que mes parents te salut ?

- Non, ça ne change rien Lily !

- Zut ! J'aurai essayé au moins, au revoir Neville euh … Professeur, se corrigeât-elle d'une voix solennelle.

- Au revoir Miss Potter !

Neville ne pu réfréner un sourire en la voyant quitter les lieux, elle ne changera donc jamais.

* * *

- Et alors ? demanda Iris.

- Alors, c'est tout ! Je suis partie et me voilà ici !

- Franchement, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous ignorez ? Ça t'éviterai de nombreuse heures de retenues, insista April.

- Mais, c'est lui qui commence à chaque fois, me défendit-je. _(Vous me croyez vous ?)_

- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser parler _!_

- Je ne peux pas, c'est … c'est plus fort que moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à essayer de … l'apprécier …

- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! hurle-je en me retournant vers April.

- Euh … Lily !

- QUOI ?

- Tout le monde nous regarde **ENCORE,** m'expliqua la blonde qui était devenue rouge.

- Oups ! Mais c'est quand même lui qui commence ! réplique-je à voix basse.

- Tu vois, il a raison, vous êtes puériles et irresponsables.

- Non, **« infantiles** **»**, April, **« infantiles »** ! la corrige-je.

- C'est pareil ! Et ne change pas de sujet !

- Je ne change pas de sujet, … oh ! Regardez le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique ce matin ! lance-je en pointant le plafond de la grande salle. _(C'est une diversion ! ^^)_

J'eu droit à des regards noirs pour unique réponse. Au moins, cela eu le mérite de stopper la conversation.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans anicroches, _(Si on considères qu'un croche pied à Malefoy n'en est pas une XD)_ après le double cours de Soin aux créatures magiques commun aux Serdaigle _(Ils savent toujours tout sur tout ceux là ! Ca fait même peur des fois ! __**Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour te faire peur.**__ C'est MON histoire, laisse-moi tranquille ! Donc reprenons …) _Iris, April et moi-même nous rendirent dans notre salle commune.

- Le cours était vraiment trop cool ! lance-je _(J'adore cette matière ! Surtout les dragons, je dois tenir ça d'Oncle Charlie ^^)_

- Si tu le dis, ajouta Iris en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Soudain notre super radar, se mit en route. _(En parlant de radar, je parle d'April, elle devient toute rouge dès que Fred s'approche)_

- Salut Fred ! lance-je.

- Comment tu as su que j'arrivai, j'étais derrière-toi ?

- Simple intuition féminine, sinon tu voulais quoi ?

- Vous prévenir, toi et April … _(Cette dernière rougie encore plus, comme si c'était possible !)_ … les sélections pour le Quidditch se déroulerons samedi … à 7h00.

- 7h00 ! Mais t'es malade ! En plus un samedi ! m'offusque-je.

- C'est … très bien … samedi, balbutia April. _(Si mes yeux avaient été des baguettes, je crois qu'un éclair vert l'aurait foudroyé)_

- En voilà, une personne censée ! s'exclama le roux en se tournant vers April. Bon bah, je vous laisse, à plus les filles, merci de ton soutien April.

**- 7h00 ! … 7h00 ! … 7h00 ! …**

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hugo qui venait d'arriver.

- Elle a appris que les sélections pour le Quidditch seraient samedi à 7h00.

**- 7h00 **! Mais il est malade ! s'exclama Hugo en partant à la recherche de son cousin.

- Et de deux ! se lamenta Iris.

**- 7h00 ! … 7h00 ! … 7h00 ! …**

- Euh, Lily ? Je crois que l'on a comprit, dit Iris en la secouant.

- Moi, qui comptais dormir …

- Bah, tu ne dormiras pas !

- **Waouh !** Quelle constation Iris !

- Oui, je sais, merci ! _(Mais elle est folle ! __**Sur ce point je ne peux pas te contredire !**__ La ferme !)_

- Je crois que c'était de l'ironie, proposa April.

- Ah …

- Regarde, ce n'est pas Kapy ? demanda soudainement Iris. _(Kapy ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose ça ?)_

***STOP*** Kapy ? Ah, oui ! C'est mon hibou, de son vrai nom, Kapouchinoty, drôle de nom, je sais. Il est minuscule, Oncle Ron dit qu'il lui fait penser à Coquecigrue, l'hibou qu'il avait étant jeune. _(Oui, je sais, c'est dur à admettre mais Oncle Ron a été jeune ! Si, si, je vous jure !) _Bon passons …

- Si ! C'est lui, que vient-il faire ici et à cette heure ? m'interroge-je en allant le chercher. _**(Ca sent les ennuis**_**_ !)_**

-Regarde, il a une lettre.

-Ouvre-là !

_Lilou,_

_Peux-tu être dans la sale commune dans cinq minutes, j'ai deux mots à te dire._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal !

- Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, il a signé _« Ton père qui t'aime »_ !

- C'est bien ça qui est inquiétant.

- Oh, regardez ! dit April en désignant la cheminée.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter !

- Bonsoir les filles ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Lily ?

- Oh, que si elle est là ! dit Iris en me poussant en avant. _(Traitresse !)_

- Salut Papa, dis-je toute timide. _(Et oui, je peux être timide des fois !)_

- Ah, Lily, tu ne peux donc pas te retenir…

- Mais Papa, il l'a cherché …

- … je ne veux pas le savoir, je t'avais pourtant prévenu, te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai dit : _« je ne …_

- … _ne veux pas être convoqué le premier jour !_ » Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle !

- On ne dirait pas ! Je sors tout juste du bureau de Neville !

- Mais si, on est le **deuxième** jour, répondit-je dans un sourire, et comme tu l'as dit, c'était le bureau de **Nev'**, pas celui de **McGo** ! me défendis-je.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! _(J'ai l'étrange sensation que les gens se répètent ! Pas vous ?)_

- Je sais … mais c'est lui qui a commencé …

- … **Lily !**

- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus recommencé …

- … promis ?

- Promis !

- Bon, je vous laisse et surtout si ta mère t'interroge, dit lui bien que je t'ai sermonnée jusqu'à un point qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer.

- Bien sûr Papa, dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

- Au faite, je te passe James, il veut te parler de quelque chose de la plus haute importance, je lui lance un regard suspicieux. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ajouta-t-il. Et évite de recommencer, conclut-il en disparaissant.

- Oui, Papa, … jusqu'à la prochaine foi.

- Je t'ai entendu Lily !

- Jamesinou, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- De une, ne m'appelle plus **Jamesinou !** Et de deux, c'était pour te demander de m'envoyer des Chocogrenouilles de chez Honeydukes lors de ta prochaine sortie à Prè-au-Lard.

- C'est ça t'as demande de la plus haute importance ! me plaignis-je déçue.

- Voyons, Lilou, tu sais très bien que le chocolat y a rien de plus sacré, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le commandes pas ?

- J'ai pas envie de payer les frais de ports, expliqua-t-il.

- Radin !

- Oh, je n'ai qu'un pauvre petit salaire d'apprenti Auror.

- Plains-toi à Papa, lui dis-je.

- A la prochaine Lilou, passe le boujour à l'autre tête d'ampoule, tchao les filles. _(Quel charmeur celui-là, pitoyable !)_

- Eh, attends, on se voit à Noel ?

- Oui, j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Qui ?

- Attends Noel !

- Allez James, dit le moi, le suplie-je.

- Bonne nuit Lilou et n'oublie pas j'attends mes Chocogrenouilles !

- Mais …

- Ah, Lily, ton frère est trop mignon, bava Iris.

**« Plaf ! » **

- Pourquoi tas fait ça, demanda Iris en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

- Pour te remettre les idées en place. Allez tout le monde au lit.

_(Non mais, mon frère mignon ? Et puis quoi encore, c'était comme dire qu'Albus était débile. Ah, les filles, je vous jure !)_


	5. Mystères et Bulles Baveuses

**N/A :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_" On ne force pas la curiosité, on l'éveille."_

_Daniel Pennac_

* * *

**Mystères et Bulles Baveuses**

**Samedi 8 ****septembre, 7h02, terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard**

- Bien, chers Gryffondor, plusieurs rires se firent entendre dans la masse, … que ceux qui ne sont pas à Gryffondor s'en aille !

J'aperçus plusieurs élèves fuirent vers le château en riant.

- Ils sont puériles, me lamente-je.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! s'exclama son amie.

- Aucun commentaire ! lâche-je en me tournant vers mon cousin et capitaine, Fred afin d'écouter son petit discours de début d'année _(Ce n'est pas qu'un «truc » de « dirlo » ! **Faut croire que non !** Ferme-là ! **Non !** Arrête ou je t'appelle Malefoy, pas bête comme idée **! Ouuh, quelle menace ? )**_

- MAIS FERME-LA !

- Euh, Lily, je te dérange ?

- Désolé, Fred, je me parlais … toute seule mais continu …

- Donc, … pourquoi ai-je fait cette sélection aussi **tôt **? Simple, pour voir les plus déterminés et donc les élèves les plus enclin à intégrer l'équipe car comme le dit le proverbe : **_la victoire appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !_**

- Ce n'est pas plutôt : le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ? propose-je.

Je perçois une bonne vingtaine de regards posé sur moi. _(Oups ! Je me suis encore fait remarquer)_

- Lily ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es **encore** fait remarquer !

- Je sais April, je sais …

- Bon, répartissez-vous en deux groupes ! ordonna Fred, Lily, April, vous vous occuperez du deuxième groupe, Hugo, tu viens avec moi, on s'occupe de l'autre.

- Fred ! On leur fait faire quoi ?

- Tout le « topo » ! s'exclama le capitaine dans un sourire.

- Cool ! dis-je en me dirigeant accompagné d'April vers le groupe de candidats qui commencé sans aucun doute à stresser.

- Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont encore rien vu ! s'exclama April dans un petit sourire.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi machiavélique.

- C'est mon petit coté sadique qui revient à la surface quelques fois, m'expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les candidats, bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons …

- Silence, bande d'Héliopathes à trois têtes !

- Merci, Lily, mais c'est quoi des Héliopathes ? s'interrogea la poursuiveuse.

- Je ne sais pas c'est ma marraine qui en parle tout le temps et …

- Bon, on est là pour passer les essais ou parler ? s'exclama soudain une voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers l'individu qui venait de faire preuve d'insubordination. _(Mais quel « culot » ! Quel imbécile à pu oser faire ça ? **Pourquoi il serait imbécile ?** Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! **Normale, je ne suis pas une cloche. **Ca, c'est toi qui le dit … **Mais …** Tais-toi, je n'ai pas le temps !)_

- Tiens, tiens, Dyclan ! m'exclame-je après avoir reconnu le trouble faite, tu te crois digne de rentrer dans l'équipe, toi ? Si tu n'es déjà pas capable de la boucler, comment vas-tu faire pour obéir aux ordres du **capitaine** ? …

- … comme tu le sais surement, on ne discute pas un ordre du **capitaine** ! ajouta April.

- Je sais mais …

- Et on ne coupe pas la parole ! Tu sais Weasley, n'est pas très « cool » avec les gens qui ne respectent pas ces ordres, car c'est lui qui décide, après tout il est le **capitaine**. **_(Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop là !_**_ Mais, non, c'est marrant ! ^^ Regarde !)_ Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose ! hurle-je ce qui en fit sursauter plusieurs _(Tu vois ? **C'est vrai que c'est drôle)**_

- Allez, c'est partit, murmura April en se frottant les mains et en me lançant un regard des plus explicite.

**Samedi 8 septembre, 10h17, terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard**

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? s'enquit Fred.

- Parfait, ils sont à points …

- Lily, tu ne les as quand même pas traumatisés ?

- Moi ? Non, je n'oserai pas … **_(Genre ?)_**

- Lily …

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fais ?

- Juste le coup du capitaine dictateur et sadique, répondit-je quelque peu embarrassée.

- Et ils ont marché ? demanda Hugo soudain intéressé.

- Ils ont couru, tu veux dire, corrigea April pendant que Fred se tournait vers les candidats qui avaient survécus aux sélections.

- Approchez !

- Oui, capitaine ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Ah, oui, quand même, vous avez fait fort les filles, toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci mon petit Freddie !

April se contenta d'un simple merci qu'il la fit pourtant devenir aussi rouge qu'un souafle.

- Bien, je vois que vous n'avez été que … sept à avoir réussis les épreuves de sélection avec brio …

- C'est qui celui-là ? demande-je à April.

- C'est juste une façon de parler.

- Aaah ! Tout s'explique …, dis-je en me retournant vers les candidats.

**_(Ils sont vraiment dans un sale état ! _**_Tu m'étonnes ! Après trois allers-retours du stade à ramper dans la boue, quinze monté-descente des escaliers des tribunes … **Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité ? **C'était pour tester leur endurance ! **Ok et le match de Quidditch où je tiens à préciser que vous cherchiez plutôt à dégommer les joueurs plutôt que de leur faire des passes. **Bah, c'était pour tester … leur robustesse ! **Aaah !** **Et les faire tenir aussi longtemps que possible dans la position dite du « cochon pendu », ça sert à quoi ça ?** Bah, … en faite je trouvais ça drôle ! ^^ **Mais, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir** **!** Je sais mais j'adore ça ! ^^)_ C'est donc avec un sourire en coin que je me tourne vers Fred _(Erreur fatale !)_ En effet, il était toujours en plein discours sur les qualités et les défauts de chacun, le fait qu'ils méritaient tous une place dans l'équipe et blablabla et blablabla ...

Enfin après un moment d'ennui profond …

- … il est temps d'annoncer les heureux élus, Hugo, parchemin !

Mon dénommé cousin, lui tendit les noms de nos nouveaux coéquipiers.

- Lucas Torens et Colin Crivey !

- A vos ordres capitaine ! hurlèrent en même temps deux voix.

Fred et Hugo se tournèrent vivement vers nous, avec un grand sourire. _(Qui a dit que j'étais la seule sadique de la famille_ ?) Bon, continuions, sinon demain on est encore là ! Le premier était un garçon de 3ème année, sa peau mât rappeler celle de Fred _(Normal, on ne peut pas dire que Tata Angy' soit très blanche !)_ pendant les sélections, il avait été très rapide et agile. Le deuxième était un garçon que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir côtoyé souvent, il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que son père, Dennis _(Un ami de papa et maman, il est super gentil !)_ Sinon, que dire sur les performances de Colin ? Il est très précis même à très grande vitesse, ça en était impressionnant, SUPER MEGA IMPRESSIONNANT ! _(**Tu t'emballes** ! Rentre dans ta niche, toi !) _Donc, je disais … ah, oui, Colin est super précis, il aurait fait un bon batteur s'il avait eu plus de force mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Torens et Crivey, je vous félicite, vous serez avec April les poursuiveurs de notre équipe !

- Merci capitaine ! lancèrent les deux Gryffondor _(Nouveau sourire sadique de Fred, qui voulait dire : « J'adore ça ! »)_

- Frank Taylor !

- A vos ordres capitaine !

- Je te félicite, tu es le dernier membre de notre équipe, j'espère que ton talent nous mènera à la victoire !

- Merci capitaine, je ferais de mon mieux !

- Je n'en doute pas, ajouta Fred en se tournant vers les autres, quant aux autres, je vous félicite aussi et je vous retiens en tant que potentiel remplaçant, vous faites partis des meilleurs soyez fiers de vous ! Torens, Crivey et Taylor !

- Oui, capitaine ! hurlèrent les trois joueurs.

- Allez-nous attendre dans les vestiaires, on vous rejoint !

- A vos ordres capitaine !

Puis quand les trois Gryffondor ne furent plus à porter de voix, Fred ajouta.

- J'adore ça !

- A vos ordres capitaine ! Oui capitaine ! cria Hugo au « garde-à-vous ».

- J'adore vraiment ça, répéta Fred.

- T'emballe pas cousin, dans cinq minutes, il va falloir que tu leur dises la vérité ! lance-je.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que tu n'es pas un capitaine tyrannique, ajouta April.

- Tu as raison, bon on y va !

**Samedi 8 septembre, 10h57, parc de Poudlard**

J'étais tranquillement _(Comme d'habitude ! **Ouai, c'est ça !** Je suis TOUJOURS calme … **Pff…)**_**,** donc reprenons, j'étais tranquillement en train de regagner le château quand soudain **_(Un_**_ **troupeau de centaures surgit de la forêt ?** Non ! **Un dragon survola le château ?** Non ! **Des Poufsouffle arrivèrent à jeter un sort ?** Non … euh, pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Pour rien, c'est complètement . ! **Mais, c'est méchant ! **Non, réaliste, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu as déjà vu un Poufsouffle jetait un sortilège correctement ?** Eh, Martin est très intelligent ! **Martin ? C'est qui ?** T'occupe !) _Donc re-reprenons, alors j'en étais où … ah, oui ! Quand soudain …_ **(Une armée de géants des Montag … **Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? **Bon, d'accord !) **_… quand**_ s_**oudain, j'aperçus à l'horizon, là ou le ciel touche la terre, …_ **(Comme c'est poétique.** Tu trouves ? **Oui, je trouve ça très beau.** Merci mais là je m'égare donc …)_, j'aperçus à l'horizon la bande à Chandler_,_ j'allais passer non loin d'eux ni vu ni connu en marchant sur la pointe des pieds quand :

- Eh, Potter ! Pas si vite !

_(Et M**** !)_

- Euh, … salut Chandler ! dis-je en me retournant pour leur faire face qu'est qu'ils ont une sale « tronche », pense-je.

***STOP*** Petite explication, la bande de Chandler est composée de trois Serpentard _(Pas les plus intelligents à vrai dire !_ _^^)_. Les Serpents en question ne sont autres que Ryan Chandler, 5ème année et brute en puissance, Jared Sanders, petit 4ème année stupide qui s'est fait enrôler par cette brute _(On se demande toujours s'il n'est pas plus effrayer que la victime),_ et enfin Druella Rivers, la fille la plus débile que le monde est porté, c'est tout juste si elle sait lancer un sort _(C'est pas brillant pour une 5ème année !)_ Mais revenons au moment présent …

- Alors Potter, on se promène ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! gonde-je.

- Oh, calme-toi ! Reste polie !

- Retourne chez ta mère ! lance-je en me tournant pour regagner le château au plus vite, grave erreur, j'entendis à peine le Levicorpus qui me frappa.

_(Par contre, j'entendais déjà la voix de mon père : « Lily ne tourne jamais le dos à tes adversaires avant d'être sûr qu'ils ne soient plus capables de lever le petit doigt » Je sais Papa, je sais, mais j'ai encore oublié ! Et, M**** me voilà encore dans une sale position moi !)_

- Alors Potter, ça te fait quoi d'avoir la tête en bas ?

- Fait-moi descendre ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! hurle-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Répète, je n'entends pas bien ! dit-il en feignant la surdité ce qui fit éclater Rivers de rire.

- Je disais que si Rivers n'arrête pas de rire, on va la prendre pour une truie ! **_(Bien dit Lily !_**_ Merci, mais ça m'aide pas !Aaaaaaaaaah …*BOUM* Bah, je me suis trompé me voilà à terre maintenant. **Exact mais ce n'est pas grâce à ta remarque, regarde !)**_

- Malefoy ? m'exclame-je en voyant la bande à Chandler partir en courant.

- Euh, oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Je maitrisais parfaitement la situation, me renfrogne-je

- C'est sur ça se voyait !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? insiste-je.

- Voyons, Potter, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te brutaliser, lança t-il sur un ton de défis.

- Ah, ouai et ben si ...

- Lily ! cria Iris en arrivant à bout de souffle. Oh, salut, Scorpius !

- Salut ! Bon, à la prochaine Potter et n'oublis pas, tu me dois quelque chose maintenant, lança-t-il de son ton le plus sarcastique en les laissant là.

- Jamais, je ne te dois rien Malefoy ! hurle-je, tu peux toujours rêver et en plus je ne t'avais rien demandé. Saleté de Serpentard !

- Lily ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- Oui, allez viens, je vais t'expliquer.

**Samedi 8 septembre, 11h43, hall d'entrée**

- Et voilà, tu sais tout ! conclus-je

- Je vois le prince charmant est venu au secours d'une demoiselle en détresse.

- Hein ! Tu peux décoder ! demande-je interloquée.

- Bah, le prince charmant, **Malefoy**, est venu au secours d'une demoiselle, **toi**.

- Et ? … je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir

- Aaah, l'amour est aveugle, s'exclama Iris.

- Tu divagues ma chère. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de lire tout ces livres à l'eau de rose, ça te monte à la tête.

- Moi je dis juste que Scorpius est l'un des mecs les plus craquants de tout Poudlard ! lança Iris.

- Prétentieux et imbécile ! Tu veux dire ? _(Craquant ? Elle est devenue folle ? **Nan, seulement réaliste …** Toi, ferme-la ! **Mais, je donne juste mon avis.** Et bien, je ne t'ai rien demandé !)_

- Non, beau comme un Dieu !

_(Hein, … mais elle est malade ! **Là, je te l'accorde …Je trouve que ton amie est quelque peu déranger. **Heureuse de savoir que pour une fois ma conscience est en accord avec moi ! **A votre service, Miss**. N'en fait pas trop non plus !) _

- Euh, Iris …

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor.

- Viens avec moi ! dis-je en l'entrainant dans un couloir isolé. **_(Tu ne vas quand même pas la tuer ?_**_ Hein ! Faut arrêter les films Conscience !)_ REVEILLE! hurle-je.

- Waouh ! Je crois que tu m'as percé un tympan ! lança Iris en secouant frénétiquement un de ses doigts dans son oreille droite.

- T'as qu'a arrêtez de t'extasier devant lui ! _(C'est vrai quoi, c'est elle qui a commencé !)_

- Désolè, c'est plus fort que moi ! s'exclama Iris.

- Tiens, salut April ! lança la métamorphomage.

- April ? m'exclame-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Euh … oui, c'est bien moi, confirma la poursuiveuse.

- Mais … mais … tu es … tu … **_(Un, deux, trois … respire tu vas y arriver !_**_ Tu ne m'aides pas là !)_ Tu es …

- Trempée ? finit Iris.

- Ah, vous avez remarqué …

- Remarquer ? Comment voulais-tu qu'on ne le remarque pas ? Tu gouttes ! **_(Ploc ! Ploc ! Pl …_**_ On n'a pas besoin des bruitages ! **Désolé …)**_

- Tu nous dois une explication, intima la métamorphomage.

- C'est que … que, balbutia April en virant au rouge.

- C'est Fred ! lance-je d'un ton réjouit. **_(Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Sherlock ? _**_Elle est devenue toute rouge ! ^^)_

- Mais non, se défendit son amie en devenant de plus en plus gêné, pourquoi se serait lui ?

- Tu mens très mal, April, éluda Iris.

- Je ne mens pas, c'est vous qui vous faites des idées ! lança-t-elle après avoir repris contenance.

- Tu ne nous auras pas aussi faci …

- Oh, il presque midi, coupa April, je vais me changer je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, continua-t-elle en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor.

- Tu ne pais rien pour attendre ! hurla Iris.

- Nous découvrions ton secret jeune Henley.

- Bien dit jeune Potter ! compléta la poursuiveuse.

- Allons manger, jeune Jones, je meurs de faim ! dis-je en éclatant de rire.

- Il y a des fois où je me dis que l'on n'est pas normale, balbutia Iris entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

- Tel est la question !

**_(Trop de philosophie, tue la philosophie ! Qui a dit que la vie d'une conscience était facile ?)_**


	6. L'eau ça mouille

**Note de l'auteur(e) :** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC. Les premiers chapitres, on était réécris. Quelques changements ont étè apporté. Je ne promet rien pour la suite, je ne veux pas faire de promesse que je ne tiendrais pas. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petit review, même si elle ne contient qu'un seul mot, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sur ceux, bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

_« La nature apprend à l'homme à nager lorsqu'elle fait couler son bateau.»_

_Saït Faïk Abasiyani_

* * *

**« L'eau ça mouille ! »**

**9h03, dortoir des Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

- Prête ?

- Prête ! répondis Iris.

- A l'attaque ! hurle-je en sautant sur le lit d'April.

- Mais … mais …

- Où est-elle ? s'interrogea la métamorphomage.

- Aucune idée, vas voir dans la salle de bain, lui demande-je.

- Personne !

- On s'est fait avoir, dis-je en tapant de la main sur un lit à proximité. _**(Il faut dire que c'est elle le cerveau de la bande.**__ Toi, ferme-la ! __**Ok, je ne dirais plus rien …)**_

- Elle est peu être déjà descendue ? proposa Iris, c'est vrai elle avait peu être faim et ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Non, elle nous évite.

- Qui ça _« nous »_ ? questionna Iris.

- Nous ! Toi, moi et notre interrogatoire _**(Il faut dire que vous lui avez foutu une belle peur hier : « Nous découvrirons ton secret ! »**__ Je croyais que tu ne devais plus rien dire, toi !) _

- Tu sais elle est peut être tout simplement tombé dans le lac, avança mon amie.

- Tomber dans le lac ! Comment elle aurait pu tomber dans le lac ?

- En effet, c'est peu probable …

- Viens, il faut qu'on le trouve !

- _**« Le »**_ ? April n'était pas une fille au dernière nouvelle ! _**(La dessus elle n'a pas tord)**_

- Pas April, Fred ! explique-j'en sortant du dortoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sur qu'il sait où April se cache.

- Pas bête comme idée !

- Voyons, réfléchissons, où un garçon tel que Fred irait-il un dimanche matin …

- Dans son dortoir !

- Son dortoir ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah, d'une il est 9h00 du matin et de deux on est dimanche, à sa place je dormirais encore …, dit-elle dans un bâillement.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas Fred _**(Toi non plus !**__ Grrrr …)_ Fred est un lève tôt, très tôt, trop tôt même, explique-je à Iris.

- Comment tu sais ça ? _**(Bah, oui, c'est vrai comment tu le sais ?)**_

- Je te rappelle que Fred est mon cousin si tu l'aurais oublié …

- Et alors, je ne sais pas si mes cousins se lèvent tôt ou tard, moi !

- Crois-moi, en trois semaines de vacances chez Mamie et Papy Weasley, tu en apprends des choses …, dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule. Allez, suis-moi !

- Mais, on va où ? demanda-t-elle en me suivant en courant.

- Chercher Roxanne !

- Je croyais que l'on chercher Fred, je comprends plus rien, après April, Fred, maintenant Roxie ! Explique-moi !

- Bah, c'est sa … ***BOUM***

- Aie ! Fais attention où tu vas, Lily ! s'exclama un jeune garçon en se frottant la tête.

- Désolé, Jack !

***STOP*** Jack ? C'est qui ? C'est le fils de Nev' du professeur Londubat, quoi. Il est en 4ème année à Poufsouffle et c'est le meilleur ami de Roxanne _**(Cool, il devrait savoir où elle est ! **__Nan, t'es sûr ? __**Pfff …)**_ Que dire de plus, il est plutôt grand pour son âge, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus.

- Pas grave, dit-il en ramassant toute sorte d'objet plus ou moins louches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Surprise ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.

- J'attends de voir ça ! Sinon, tu ne saurais pas où est Roxie ?

- Elle est avec Théo ! _**(C'est qui ?**__ Le troisième de la bande et accessoirement petit frère d'April !)_

- Et …

- Et, c'est tout !

- Jack, ils sont où ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est secret défense ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Allez, dit-le moi …

- Non, désolé, ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant.

- Bah, on a plus qu'à se débrouiller seul pour trouver Roxanne, éluda Iris.

- Impossible, s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les trouve, on ne les trouvera pas !

- T'as une autre idée ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non !

- Bah, on n'a pas fini, dans cent ans, on est encore en train de fouiller le château, entre les centaines de salles de cours, les couloirs, le parc, la Grande Salle, …

- Tu es un génie, Iris ! m'exclame-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci, mais … pourquoi ?

- Viens !

**9h21, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

Après, un rapide coup d'œil, je l'avais trouvé, des roux, il n'y en a pas 36 ! _**(Je ne sais pas, je l'ai pas compté ! **__Ah ah, très drôle …T'aurais du faire comique ! __**Pfff … aucun sens de l'humour)**_

- Là ! Il est là ! dis-je en me précipitant vers lui. Où il se cache ?

- Lu', Lilou, moi aussi ch'a m'fait plaisir de t'voir !

- T'es dégoutant Hugo, tu pourrais au moins vider ta boucher ! s'exclama Iris dégouté.

- Désolé de vous avoir choqué, Mam'zelle !

- Alors, il est où ?

- Mais, de qui tu parles ?

- De Fred ! C'est évident !

- Evident pour toi mais pas pour moi, expliqua-t-il.

- Il est où ? insista Iris.

- Ché' pas moi !

- C'est ton cousin, tu devrais le savoir.

- C'est aussi le tiens, je te signal ! _**(Il n'a pas tord !)**_

- Grrrr …

- Ne t'énerve pas ! T'as qu'à demander aux jumeaux ! Ils savent toujours tout …

- Et, ils sont où ? demande-je impatiente.

- Tout à l'heure, ils étaient dans le hall avec leurs potes Alan et Will !

- Merci, Hugo, je te félicite pour ton entière collaboration, conclut Iris en rejoignant Lily.

- Ne t'fout pas de moi ! hurla le roux.

Après un petit dérapage à l'entrée du hall, me voilà devant les jumeaux et leurs amis. Ah, oui, je vous explique …

***STOP*** Les jumeaux, s'appellent Lorcan et Lysander Scamander_ (Lovegood, pour ceux qui n'suivent rien !)_ Ils ont 13 ans et sont donc en 3èmes années, ils sont toujours au courant de tout, vous connaissez _« Radio Poudlard »_ ? Bah, c'est eux ! Sinon, à quoi ils ressemblent ? Bah, ils sont faciles à repérer, ils ont des grands yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds coiffés dans tout les sens, on a toujours l'impression qu'un chaudron leur a explosé à la figure. De plus, ils sont toujours accompagnés de Will et Alan. Le premier est le petit frère d'Iris alors que le deuxième est le second petit frère d'April. _(C'est compliqué ! Je sais ! Un jour je vous ferais un petit récap' …)_ J'en étais où … ah, oui, les jumeaux sont à Serdaigle alors que les deux autres sont à Poufsouffle. Voilà, vous savez tout …

- Crache le morceau frangin ! s'exclama Iris en menaçant son frère de sa baguette.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta Will en reculant un peu plus contre le mur.

- Rien, on veut juste des informations, explique-je.

- Des informations ! s'exclama Lorcan.

- C'est tout à fait de notre ressors, ajouta Lysander en s'avançant.

- Quel genre d'information voulez-vous ?

- Où est Fred ?

- Fred Guillot, 4ème année de Poufsouffle, Fred Julian, 1ère année de Serdaigle, Fred …

- Fred Weasley, 6ème année de Gryffondor, coupa Iris.

- Alan ! interrogea l'un des jumeaux.

- Voyons voir, commença le Poufsouffle en déroulant un parchemin, … ah, le voilà ! Fred Weasley, d'après nos observations, analyses, sources, cal …

- Accouche ! s'énerva Iris.

- Il est sur le terrain de Quidditch, lança Alan précipitamment.

- Merci, les morpions ! conclus-je en me rendant vers le stade.

- Y'a pas de quoi, « Radio Poudlard » à ton service, lança Lysander.

_(J'aurais juré que le stade était plus proche, je commence à être fatigué, moi ! __**Et, ça joue au Quidditch, quelle sportive ! **__Tu peux pas comprendre, on n'arrête pas de courir depuis que l'on est levée ! __**Bah, si je comprends, j'étais là, je te signal ! **__Malheureusement … *SOUPIR*__** Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**__ … oh, moi ? J'ai rien dit …^^)_

- Euh, Lily …

- Quoi ? demande-je.

- Ton preux chevalier est là !

- Mon quoi ! m'exclame-je en stoppant net.

**BOUM !**

- Aieuh, t'étais obligé de t'arrêter comme ça ? se lamenta Iris en se frottant le genou.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'as qu'à pas dire des choses que je ne comprends pas …

- Quelle chose ?

- Ton « creux chevalier », ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Preux, Lily, pas creux, me corrigea-t-elle.

- Bah, c'est pareil !

- Et après on va dire que c'est moi qui délire, souffla Iris.

- Bon, allez, on y va, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le terrain, cool Al' est là aussi.

- Lu' les filles !

- Salut Fred, Salut Al', lance-je joyeuse avant de me tourner vers la droite et d'apercevoir Malefoy ce qui fit redescendre ma joie de voir mon frère au niveau ZERO _**(Tu n'exagère pas ?**__ Quand il s'agit de Malefoy jamais ! gronde-je en lançant un regard noir au Serpentard)_

- Euh, Albus, tu devrais faire vite car je crois que Potter va me mordre, dit Blondinet en me lançant le même regard. _**(Combat de regards ! Mais qui va l'emporter ? Dans le coin gauche, la féroce, courageuse et vaillante Lilyyyy ! Dans le coin opposé, le rusé et malin Scorpuiiiis ! La tension est palpable ! Faites vos paris ! Un seul gagnant possible, Potter ou Male …)**_

- Vous avez fini vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous ignoré trente secondes ! proposa Iris, ce qui stoppa net le duel.

- Comment veux-tu que j'ignore une fouine comme lui ?

- Tu t'es pas vu veracrasse ! répondit Scorpius.

- … Troll des montagnes !

- … Scroutt à pétards !

- … géant imbécile !

- … Strangulots !

- … Héliopathe à trois têtes !

- … Gno …

**- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !** hurlèrent en cœur Iris, Fred et Albus.

- Ça suffit ! ajouta Fred.

- On arrête les frais ! compléta Albus.

- J'en peux plus, je sature ! conclut Iris.

Blondinet et moi-même, nous retournèrent vers les trois Veracrasses velus et puants qui venaient de nous interrompre dans notre débat purement … _**(Amical, je présume … **__Tu présumes bien !) _Donc je me retourne Iris (Les amis se n'est vraiment plus ce que c'était …), mon cousin et mon frère _(Frère indigne, aucune loyauté !) _et leur lance à chacun un de mes regard les plus féroce.

- Arrête Lily, tu vas me faire rire ! lança Al.

- Grrrrrrr ! Je vais te tuer !

- T'as pas le droit car les parents te déshériterons et c'est James qui héritera de toute la fortune !

- C'est vrai ça ! Tant pis, je ferais passer ça pour un malencontreux accident …, spécule-je.

- Hum hum !_**(Petit raclement de gorge.**__ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? __**C'était pour que les lecteurs comprennent.**__ Ah, ok ! Reprenons …)_

- Quoi ? hurle-je en me retournant vers Blondinet.

- Tu oublis qu'on est là !

- Iris et Fred ne dirons rien et toi …

- Moi !

- Toi ! Je te garde pour la fin, je te ferais disparaitre dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Même pas peur ! s'exclama Malefoy en bombant le torse.

- Ah ouai, tu crois ça, réplique-je en m'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

- Stop ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! ordonna Fred en s'interposant.

- Toi, tu tombes bien, j'ai une question à te poser ! dis-je en pointant Fred du doigt.

- Nous avons une question à te poser … ajouta Iris.

- Je vous écoute.

- Où est April ?

- Bah, à la bibliothèque, répondit Fred étonné, enfin je présume, je crois qu'elle m'évite en ce moment.

- Mais, non, tu dois te faire des idées, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à la bibli ?

- On est dimanche, elle aide les plus petits pour leurs devoirs.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'April et moi-même nous rendirent vers l'antre du savoir, de la connaissance et de la culture afin de découvrir la vérité sur une question fondamentale : Pourquoi April était-elle revenue trempée ?

- Juste une question à te poser, Lily … pourquoi on ne l'a pas demandé à Fred ?

Je stoppais net au beau milieu du couloir en me frappant la tête.

- Parce que l'on est légèrement … débile ! conclus-je blasé.

**9h57, Bibliothèque, 4****ème**** étage, Poudlard.**

- Elle est là, dis-je en pointant April du doigt.

Iris me tira par le bras afin de m'entrainer derrière une étagère qui nous permettait d'observer April sans être vus.

- Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi ? Personnellement, je ne vois aucun première année en détresse à l'horizon.

- Peut-être qu'elle a fini, proposa Iris.

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle était mouillée.

- On a qu'à aller lui demander …

- Oui, vous avez qu'à lui demander !

- Je crois qu'on est repérée _(__**Nan, t'es sûre ?**__ Je croyais t'avoir perdu dans les couloirs toi ! __**Faut croire que non. **__Perspicace la petite voix)_

- Alors que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda la blonde d'un air innocent.

- Pourquoi tu étais mouillée ? A dire vrai, « trempée ».

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

- Je me disais bien que ça allait pas être aussi facile, allez, tu veux quoi en échange ?

- Le nouveau balai de Lily ? Son livre sur les Animagus ? …Son jeu de Quidditch miniature ? Je sais ! … Kapy !

- Euh … Iris.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes de marchander mes affaires ! Et petite précision, dis-je en m'adressant à April. Il est hors de question que je te donne Kapy ! _**(Vois le bon coté des choses, il aura un bien meilleur propriétaire**__. Grrrrrr)_

- Mais, je ne veux rien en échange.

- Alors dit le nous !

- Non !

- Dis-le sinon …

- Sinon quoi ? s'enquit April.

- Sinon on t'enferme dans une salle avec … Damien O'Kiff, le pervers de sixième année, tu ne savais pas qu'il avait un petit penchant pour toi !

- Oh, bien trouvée, lance-je à Iris alors que je voyais April blêmir. _**(Pour une fois qu'elle ne rougit pas celle-là.**__ Et un peu de respect envers les êtres humains !)_

- Vous ne feriez pas ça, espéra la blonde. Vous n'avez pas le droit, tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait nos sourires maléfiques. Bon, il me reste alors qu'une seule chose à faire ...

- Nous dire la vérité !

- Non, courir ! hurla-t-elle en partant en quatrième vitesse.

- Iris bouge-toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle essaye de s'enfuir ! lance-je ne me jetant à la poursuite d'April que je voyais déjà tourner au bout du couloir.

- C'est qu'elle court vite, commenta Iris qui venait de me rejoindre au niveau du troisième étage.

- Elle se dirige vers la Grande Salle, lance-je, si elle l'atteint on ne pourra pas l'interroger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup de témoins ! _**(Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé la tuer !) **_Suis-moi je connais un raccourci, James me l'a montré en première année.

- En quelques minutes nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle et nous postons à l'entrée.

- Elle n'est pas là, lança Iris.

- Elle va arriver. (_**T'es bien sûre de toi.**__ Regarde pourquoi je suis si sûre de moi !)_

En effet, c'est une April essoufflée et déçue qui venait de pénétrer au bout du couloir.

- Alors ? l'interroge-je après avoir refermé la porte d'une classe vide derrière nous.

- Vous ne me croirez jamais.

- On peut toujours essayer. Allez raconte.

- Je t'en supplie April, je suis en manque de ragots, la supplia Iris.

- Bah en faite je suis juste allée faire quelques longueurs dans le lac, expliqua-t-elle.

- April t'aimes pas l'eau, tu crois vraiment que l'on va te croire ? l'interroge-je.

- Je pouvais toujours essayé, dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- Allez, recommence et cette fois pas d'entourloupes ! lui ordonna Iris.

- J'étais tranquillement assise dans le parc quand Fred est venu me proposer un tour en barque.

- Et …

- Et, j'ai accepté.

- Continu.

- Et bien, vous me connaissez, moi et ma maladresse légendaire, on était au milieu du lac, il s'est avancé vers moi et j'ai paniqué ...

- Allez, balance le morceau, insista Iris.

- J'ai fait tomber les rames dans le lac donc on a du revenir … à la nage.

- T'as nagé ! Avec Fred !

- On s'en fout, Iris. Le principal est que Fred a essayé de l'embrasser !

- Chuuuuuuut, intima April.

- Pourquoi ? C'est super cool !

- Non, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, expliqua la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, avec un peu de chance, il n'aura même pas remarqué que tu lui as foutu un vent sur la barque.

- Un peu de chance, répéta April en se morfondant.

- Allez, viens, dis-je en la relevant.

- On aura qu'à improviser au fur et à mesure, conclut Iris alors que nous sortions de la salle.

- Ouai, improvisons.


	7. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour les lions

**N/A:** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC. Tout d'abord, Merci à PM, lapin d'Alice et anna-cool pour leurs review ainsi qu'aux lecteurs qui lisent ma fanfic sans laisser de review, je sais que vous êtes nombreux, cependant si nous publions sur un site c'est avant tout pour notre plaisir mais aussi pour avoir l'avis des lecteurs. Alors s'il vous plait que vos remarques soit positifs ou négatifs, n'oubliez pas de nous les faire partager. Je ne parles pas spécialement pour ma fic mais pour d'autres qui sont de bonne qualité et qui pourtant ont peu de review. _**(Penser à eux)**_

Du coté du chapitre, je sais qu'il est court, même très court, j'ai une réponse à cela. En faite, je compte faire à partir de maintenant un chapitre par mois _(Pas publier un Chapitre par mois !)_ mais que chaque chapitre de ma fic représente un mois à Poudlard. Celui-ci étant la fin du mois de Septembre, c'est pourquoi il est très court.

Bonne lecture à tous. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

_« L'espoir réside dans la faculté de se tromper. » Lewis Thomas_

* * *

**Mauvaise nouvelle pour les lions.**

* * *

**10h08, Salle de cours n°27, Poudlard.**

- C'est horriblement ennuyeux, se plaignit Iris.

- Ça fait seulement cinq minutes que le cours a commencé, se lamenta April.

- Et alors, je m'ennui quand même …

- Ennui-toi en silence !

Elle n'a pas tord, ce cours est vraiment chiant, pense-je. _**(T'avais qu'à choisir une autre option.**__ Ce n'est pas une option.)_ Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Iris qui s'était affalé sur la table, tentant de lutter contre la voix soporifique du Professeur Binns.

- Réveillez-vous !

- Pourquoi ? Le cours est terminé ? s'enquit Iris.

- Non, mais il y a les BUSE à la fin de l'année et je …

- Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, me lamente-je.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et écoutez ! Je ne vous ferez pas de résumer ! ordonna April.

- Pfffff, t'es pas drôle, marmonna la Métamorphomage en se redressant et empoignant sa plume.

…..

**18h34, 7****ème**** étage, Poudlard.**

Quelle salle journée ! Et cette foutue retenue, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais finir, une minute de plus et je crois que Malefoy était mort. En plus les Prof' qui s'en donnent à cœur joie pour les devoirs, non, mais je vous jure, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en année de BUSE qu'il faut nous harceler. Après, on se demande pourquoi le taux de dépression augmente chez les jeunes sorciers. C'est lamentable, manquerai plus que …

- Hé Lily !

_« Oh, non, Martin ! Ma journée n'était pas assez moisie.»_ _**(C'est qui Martin ?**__ Euh, … personne)_

Voyons voir, réfléchi Lily … Option n°1, continuer tranquillement sa route en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Option n°2, partir en courant le problème c'est qu'il risquerait de savoir que je l'évite. Option n°3, euh … _**(Tu sais qu'il se rapproche !** Ok, option n°1, surtout ne pas se retourner, continuer d'avancer, toujours tout droit, droit devant toi … **Il va peut-être falloir que tu penses à tourner sinon tu risques de te prendre un mu … ***__BOUM*__** Trop tard !) **_

- Aieuuuh !

- Lily, ça va ? s'enquit Martin en m'aidant à me relever.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu aurais du t'arrêter quand je t'ais appelé. Je sais que tu m'avais entendu, ajouta-t-il devant mon air médusé.

- Désolé, c'est juste que …

- Tu m'évites …

- Désolé …

- Arrêtes, d'être **désolé** Lily ! C'est ça ton problème, tu es toujours désolé, s'emporta-t-il.

- Si, c'est pour me faire des remontrances, pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il en partant.

- Martin ! Attend ! Martin ! _**(Alors maintenant tu m'expliques qui est Martin !)**_

Martin Sorensen, sixième année, Poufsouffle. Gardien de sa maison, loyale, serviable et extrêmement gentil, son unique défaut, un penchant prononcer pour les baguettes à la réglisse. Meilleur ami de mon cousin Freddy et … _**(Et c'est tout ?) **_Et accessoirement mon ex-petit-ami. _**(Ah, tout s'explique. **__Ouai, tout s'explique …)_

* * *

**Couloir du 2****ème**** étage, Poudlard.**

Une semaine était passé depuis ma mini-dispute avec Martin, il n'était pas revenu me parler. _**(Normal, vu comment tu l'as agressé.**__ Déjà, c'est lui qui a commencé avec ces remontrances à la noix et ce n'est pas moi qui était allé le voir pour parler !)_

- Lily !

- Merde, v'la Fred, siffla April entre ses dents.

- Pas de panique, il m'a appelé donc c'est qu'il veut me parler à moi, la rassure-je.

- Après tout, tu lui as juste mis un vent, rien de bien méchant …

- Merci pour ton soutien, Iris.

- Salut les filles ! Lily, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement, de la part de la blonde, qu'April et Iris s'éclipsèrent.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, me lança alors Fred.

_« Oh, Merlin ! C'est jamais bon signe ce genre de chose ! » _

Je fis signe aux filles d'avancer jusqu'à la salle de cours, alors que mon cousin m'expliquer son plan. Il est complètement malade ! Moi ? Proche des Serpentard ! Mais il a fumé de la bouse de dragon ou quoi ? Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir juré que je ferais tout mon possible pour récolter les informations nécessaires, qu'il me lança…

- Au faite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Martin ?

Pour seule réponse, je lui tournais le dos et rejoignit ma salle de classe. Après tout, il n'a qu'à demander à son pote, Martin le crétin.

* * *

**19h28, Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

Ce soir, April, Iris et moi, parvinrent à emmener le petit Luke et ses amis à l'écart. En effet, j'avais besoin d'aide pour une mission de la plus haute importance _**(Faut pas exagérer non plus ! **__Arrête ! Tu casses tout mon délire__**. Désolé).**_ Donc, reprenons, après avoir expliqué les modalités du plan au petit Luke, celui-ci s'enquit de sa récompense.

- Vous voulez quoi en échange ?

- Nous voulons une photo dédicacée de l'équipe des Harpies.

- C'est faisable …

- Chacun, précisa Lola.

- Vous étes durs en affaires les morpions.

- C'est le prix du risque que nous encourons à espionner des Serpentard, précisa Luke.

- Ok, vendu, lui dis-je en tendant une main vers le petit Gryffondor. Et surtout si vous êtes pris …

- … on ne se connait pas, compléta la petite Fanny.

- Comment tu vas faire pour avoir des photos dédicacées, s'enquit April alors que nous montions dans notre dortoir.

- Oh, j'ai ma petite idée, j'ai juste besoin d'une plume, de l'encre un parchemin et … des Patacitrouilles. _**(Hein ?)**_

- Des Patacitrouilles ? s'interrogea Iris.

* * *

**Jour pluvieux, volière, Poudlard.**

Ce n'est que fin Septembre que je reçus ma réponse :

_Chère Lilou,_

_Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas la plus cool de la famille. Même s'il m'est difficile de l'admettre, James est bien loin devant moi. Pour ce qui est du Quidditch, nous sommes deuxième du Championnat, mais une victoire contre les Catapultes, ce Samedi, nous assurée la tête du classement. Je t'envois les photos dédicacées par hiboux recommandé, tu devrais les recevoir ces jours-ci. _

_XOXO_

_Ta cousine Dominique, remplaçante chez les Harpies._

_PS : Tes Patacitrouilles m'ont fait très plaisir, tu sais bien que j'en raffole._

* * *

**Un soir de Septembre, Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

Le bilan des morpions ne mit pas longtemps à me parvenir. D'après, leurs observations et filatures, ils étaient parvenus à récupérer la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard. Mon frère Al', Harper et **Blondinet** conservaient leur poste de Poursuiveur. Alors qu'à celui de Gardien, on retrouvait se gros lourdaud de Chandler. Un nouvel Attrapeur du nom de **Higgins** entrait dans l'équipe. Et pour finir, les jumelles Gordon reprenaient leurs postes de Batteuses.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Fred.

- Crois-moi, on ne risque rien !

- Fais voir, dit-il en m'arrachant le parchemin des mains.

- **Higgins !** s'exclama mon cousin.

- Et alors ?

- Voyons, Lily, son père est attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, expliqua April.

- Ce n'est pas grave nous on a Taylor !

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers le dit Taylor qui était en train de s'empiffrer de chocolat. Tout compte fait, Gryffondor ne gagnerait surement pas la coupe cette année.

* * *

**Bilan de fin de mois* :**

Note(s) en Métamorphose : **E**.

Note(s) en Potion : **A**.

Note(s) en Astronomie : **P** _(Je me suis endormi sur mon télescope)_

Note(s) en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : **O** _(The best is me !)_

Note(s) en Botanique : **E**.

Note(s) en Histoire de la Magie : **P.**

Note(s) en DCFM :** E**.

Note(s) en Sortilèges : **A.**

Note(s en Divination : **D** _(Qui s'en préoccupe de toute façon …)_

Confrontation Potter-Malefoy : 3 euh … en faite 4 si l'on compte la fois ou je lui ai fait un croche pied en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Confrontation Potter-Chandler : 1.

Partie d'Echec perdue face à Hugo : J'ai arrêté de compter après 7.

Partie d'Echec gagnée face à Hugo : 0 … _(Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'obstine à continue de jouer avec lui.)_

Nombre de séjour à l'infirmerie : 0.

Nombre de points gagnés : 20_ (Grace à mon Optimal en Soin aux Créatures Magiques XD)_

Nombre de points perdus : 30 _(Aucun commentaires !)_

Photos dédicacées reçues : 3.

Nombre de composition d'équipe récupérée : 1.

Nombre d'attrapeur adverse super méga fort : 1. _(Nous sommes foutuuuuu ! Merlin, faites quelque chose ... Si le Dieu du Quidditch exite, ... foudroyer moi ce foutu Serpentard !)_

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** Peut mieux faire.

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** Comment t'as fait pour avoir Optimal en Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?

* * *

_*J'ai vu ce genre de bilan dans le journal de Bridget Jones, je trouvais ça cool ! _

**Bientôt un récapitulatif des personnages sur mon LiveJournal !**


	8. OCTOBRE

**N/A **: Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI à **Goulo** _(Drôle de pseudo)_, **Maria-Tagada** et** L . Supertramp** _(T'es une fan du groupe ?)_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Ensuite, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai posté un petit récapitulatif des personnages sur mon LiveJournal _(Lien dans mon profil)._ De plus pour parler du chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai fait, 11 pages Word, je suis fier de moi. ^^ Enfin, une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Une bonne terreur, de temps en temps, vous remet les idées en perspective. » Elisabeth Vonarburg_

* * *

**OCTOBRE : Frayeur en perspective.**

* * *

**Vendredi 4 octobre, quelque part dans Poudlard**

L'annonce de l'entrée dans l'équipe de Serpentard du fils de Mark Higgins, célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre mit le feu aux poudres dans la tour de Gryffondor. Fred était en perpétuelle recherche de nouvelles tactiques et ne cesser de mettre la pression à ce cher Taylor. Certaines « groupies » de l'équipe _(enfin de l'équipe, de Fred et Hugo, bien évidemment)_ avaient même fondu en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle, complètement stupide, vous ne trouvez-pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas si terrible, ça ne fera que la … attendez voir … la huitième année consécutive que nous ne remportons pas la victoire, pas de quoi en faire toute une marmite ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Lily, bouge-toi ! On a cours ! lança Iris.

Attention mes amis, ouvrez votre troisième œil, nous allons pénétrer dans l'Au-delà. Bon d'accord, je comprends que vous n'ayez pas particulièrement envie d'assister à un cours de Divination.

**Mardi 8 octobre, 9h43, cachot n°7**

Depuis, un moment, j'ai bien réfléchi _(Oui, je sais, parfois et je dis bien parfois, il m'arrive dans un moment d'égarement de réfléchir !)_ Donc d'après mes réflexions, j'ai découvert qu'à Poudlard, il y a quatre catégories d'élèves, les joueurs de Quidditch, beaux, forts et populaires. Les grosses têtes, intelligents, ambitieux et tellement ennuyeux. Les marginaux, solitaire, rêveurs et il faut bien l'avouer bizarres. Et enfin, il y a les élèves moyens, moyens en cours, moyens au Quidditch, moyen en à peu près tout.

A quelle catégorie, j'appartiens ? La dernière de toute évidence, je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, certes, mais je n'ai jamais eu le talent de James ou de Dom'. Je ne suis pas tout à fait débile, j'en conviens, mais Albus et Rose sont de loin des génies. Et enfin, je ne suis marginal que dans mon obsession à porter deux chaussettes différentes. _(Pure superstition)_ Donc, oui, en l'occurrence, je fais partie de la dernière catégorie. Moyenne en relation sociale, moyenne en Quidditch, moyenne en cours enfin même si là, devant mon chaudron dégageant une épaisse fumée couleur moisis, j'ai du mal à atteindre ce niveau.

- Miss Potter, la queue de rat avant les graines sauteuse, me rabâche ce vieux Slughorn.

Je lance un regard de Patmol battu à April qui m'indique d'un mouvement d'épaule qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour m'aider. Et après, ils se disent vos amis, décidément on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. De toute évidence, il n'y plus qu'une chose à faire … attendre que le cours se termine.

**Mardi 8 octobre, 19h17, cachot n°7**

Vous vous dites, elle est encoreeeeeeeeeeeee en cours de Potion ! Et, ben non, je vous rassure, certes, je suis toujours dans ce cachot mais seulement parce que ce vieux crouton m'a filé une retenue. J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron et celui de ma voisine, une Poufsouffle qui m'a regardé d'un air méprisant durant toute la fin du cours. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle fait partie d'une cinquième catégories, les Dindes ! Vous savez ce genre de filles qui gloussent quand la première catégorie passe devant elles, qui font la tête pour rien, qui se pensent meilleures que tout le Monde, qui se croient belles, etc … D'un point de vu purement objectif, je dirais qu'elles servent à rien ! Ou peut-être …

- Miss Potter, arrêtez de rêvassez, ces chaudrons ne vont pas se récurer tout seul !

Moi, je vous le dis, Slughorn me hais ! En même temps, je n'ai pas le talent d'Al' pour les Potions. Pour moi, c'est comme de la cuisine sauf que la popote et moi, ça fait deux … plutôt trois en faite, même quatre !

**Samedi 12 octobre, 16h15, Pré-au-Lard. **

L'Automne, saison propice aux changements, qu'ils soient amoureux, météorologiques où encore économiques. Je parle ici de l'augmentation du prix des Chocogrenouilles, un Gallion et sept Mornilles, les dix ! C'est révoltant ! J'espère que James va vite me rembourser … Oh, tiens voilà, Malefoy avec … euh, aucune idée, une nouvelle copine, certainement, il traine toujours avec des dindes, le pire c'est qu'il change de copine comme il change de chaussettes. Je sais sa petite vie ne devrait pas m'intéresser mais quand même … Bon, changeons de sujet, tiens voilà Al' et …

- Aristide Zabini, bava Iris.

- De loin le plus beau … enfin après Fred, se reprit April.

***STOP* **Je vous explique, Aristide Zabini, superbe Serpentard de septième année. Considéré comme le plus beau garçon de toute l'école, et je n'exagère pas ! Genre musclé, courageux, gentil, serviable, prévenant, intelligent, … et j'arrête les qualificatifs sinon demain je serais encore là, dans la rue centrale de Pré-au-Lard, la bouche grande ouverte bavant sur l'homme parfait.

- Lu' Lily ! me lança mon cher frère.

- Salut, dit c'est qui le dindon avec Malefoy ? demande-je en les désignant de la tête. Oh, Merlin, voilà qu'ils s'embrassent. La dinde va finir par le décoiffer si elle continu à lui passer la main dans les cheveux comme ça, et je suis bien placer pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas ça.

* * *

_*Début du Flashback*_

_**Deux ans auparavant, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**_

_Rien de tel d'avoir une coupe de cheveux irréprochable pour plaire aux filles, ton père ne t'a jamais appris ça Potter !_

_Non, il m'a juste appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux personnes trop bien coiffé. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus cool …, avais-je rétorqué, en montant sur un banc, passant ma main d'un geste frénétique dans ces cheveux impeccablement laqué, … comme ça ! _

_Je vais te tuer, avait-il grondé._

_*Fin du Flashback* _

* * *

Un bon Malefoy est un Malefoy décoiffé ! Et c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Bon, revenons-en à la dinde farcie et au Blondinet gominé. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je vous disais, le voilà qu'il essaye de maintenir les mains de sa nouvelle conquête à bonne distance de sa chevelure. Mouahah, grave erreur, la dinde repart à l'attaque et se fait jeter comme … une vieille plume !

- Scorpius, lança mon frère à l'attention de son ami.

- Cette fille est une vrai plaie, se lamenta Blondinet en nous rejoignant.

- Je te signale que c'est ta copine, lui rappela Aristide.

- Oh, le pauvre chou ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer.

- T'es jalouse, Potter !

- Dans tes rêves, lance-je en m'éloignant.

- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais d'après les rumeurs, sortir avec toi serait plus proche d'un véritable cauchemar.

Piqué au vif je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Comment ose-t-il. Lui ce sale cancrelat répugnant.

- Répète pour voir, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur sa poitrine.

- D'après ces rumeurs, tu es chiante et inintéressante, j'enfonce un peu plus ma baguette, méchante et blessante, un trou se forme sur le pull de Malefoy, coincée et …

- Scorpius ! Arrête ! entendis-je mon frère hurler alors que je venais de remarquer qu'un groupe s'était former autour de nous.

Réalisant la situation, je lance un regard noir à Malefoy et part en courant vers le château, les larmes aux yeux. Abruti de Malefoy. Peu après, j'entends April et Iris me rejoindre en silence, mes larmes coulant silencieusement le long de mes joues.

- Tu sais, commence April au bout d'un moment, personne ne pense ça de toi.

- Tout le monde le pense ! rétorque-je en reniflant.

- Martin n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, ajouta Iris.

- Comment-ça, dis-je ne relevant la tête brusquement.

Mes amies m'expliquèrent que juste après mon départ, Martin avait asséné un coup de poing à Malefoy. Bien fait pour lui, sale … Ok, plus d'insultes.

- Et crois moi, quand Fred a réussi à séparé Martin de Malefoy, le nez de Blondinet n'était pas très beau à voir, compléta Iris en m'arrachant un sourire. Et puis, tu es une Potter, personne n'a le droit de te traiter comme ça, crois-moi, Malefoy va souffrir.

- Compte sur moi, dis-je

Après tout, même si Martin lui avait déjà cassé le nez je n'allais pas me laisser faire, cependant le plus important était qu'il m'avait défendu.

**Dimanche 13 octobre, 15h14, Parc, Poudlard.**

Ça fait bien deux heures, qu'assisse dans le parc, je chercher un moyen de faire payer Malefoy. Iris est partie faire des conneries avec Hugo, pour ne pas changer, et April … bah, je n'en ai aucune idée, peut-être avec Fred. Ah, oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, elle ne l'évite plus, je sais plus exactement comment ça se fait mais tant mieux, après tout, ce n'est pas mais affaires … Donc, revenons-en à nos Doxys, vous n'avez pas une idée pour que je me venge ? Aucune ! L'imagination ce n'est pas votre fort à ce que je vois. Moi, j'avais pensé à mettre du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements, mais April m'a dit que c'était puéril, ou lui faire avaler des bonbons hoquets, non, c'est nul !

- Je suis vraiment trop nulle !

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Oups, j'ai dit ça à voix haute. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réfléchir tout haut, cela devient légèrement embarrassant. Quelle poisse !

- Tu sais pour la dernière fois, … avec Malefoy, c'est un abruti ce mec. C'est faux ce qu'il a dit, tu n'es pas comme ça, moi je les sais. Il …

- Tu n'es plus fâcher contre moi ?

- Jamais je ne serais fâcher contre toi ou si cela arrive, seulement quelques minutes …

- Merci, le coupe-je.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir défendu et d'être simplement toi, répondit-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il passait un bras autour de moi, j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute, réalise-je en me relevant brusquement.

Le sourire de Martin m'indiqua que je ne mettais pas tromper. **M****,** Merlin, je crois que je deviens sentimentale, Help !

**Dimanche 13 octobre, 21h14, Dortoir, Poudlard.**

- T'as vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Iris.

**- M****,** Lily, je crois que tu deviens sentimentale, ajouta April.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Tu crois que toi et … Martin … vous …

- Quoi ? Nan, … nan, vraiment pas …

Mais non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'elles vont cherchés là ? Moi et Martin, c'est fini, depuis longtemps. Faut que j'arrête dit penser.** M****,** Blondinet est vraiment un bouffon !

**Lundi 14 octobre, 8h36, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

J'en ai marre, vous me direz ça ne change pas grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude mais là, c'est pire. Je crois que si les gens continus à me fixer comme ça, je vais faire un carnage, je vois déjà les gros titres de la Gazette, Lily Potter, fille du très célèbre Harry Potter, à fait exploser la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, les raisons de ce geste reste encore indéterminé. Crise de folie ou attentat prémédité, le doute persiste. Merlin faite, que si ça se produit, qu'ils ne prennent pas la photo de mon quinzième anniversaire, j'ai une tête horrible. Bon, soyons sérieux, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, je suis épié par la presse du Monde entier depuis mon plus jeune âge, je devrais mis habitué. Ce n'est pas comme si une photo de moi bébé les fesses à l'air n'avait jamais été publié. Je vous jure, ils ont vraiment fait ça … Les sales Scroutts !

Et ces imbéciles qui continus à me fixer, pourquoi ne fixent-ils pas Blondinet ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a dit toutes ces choses sur moi. Je corrige ce que j'ai dit Samedi, un bon Malefoy est un Malefoy mort ! _(Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part)_ Il ne pouvait pas suivre l'exemple de son grand-père cet abruti ! Oui, je sais, je suis mal poli mais là j'ai une bonne raison.

Enfin, voilà le courrier, dés que leur attention serra détournée par l'arrivé des hiboux, je pourrais fuir discrètement … Go, c'est le moment, attention hibou à trois heures ! Petite esquive sur la droite, un pas de coté et me voilà sortit de la Grande Salle. Ouf, j'ai plus qu'à attendre assise dans le couloir que le cours de d'Histoire de la Magie commence … Encore vingt minutes à tuer, voyons voir, j'ai qu'à compter les araignées, alors … une araignée, deux araignées, trois araignées, … _*30 secondes plus tard*_ … quinze araignées ! Waouh, Rusard devrais faire plus souvent les toiles d'araignées, ce château en est infesté …

- Ah Lily, on savait que tu serais là, me coupa April en s'asseyant à coté de moi, tiens, une lettre pour toi.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de Jamesinou, voyons voir s'il a apprécié les Chocogrenouilles se goinfre.

* * *

_Lilou, ma sœur préférée (par défaut d'en avoir une autre),_

_Merci pour les Chocogrenouilles, elles sont très bonne, comme toujours. Par rapport au nom de la personne que je dois te présenter, non, je ne l'ai pas dit, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. _(Il est beaucoup plus malin que je le penser le Jamesinou)_ Pour ce qui est de tuer Malefoy, je te laisse carte blanche, tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais trop porté dans mon cœur. Après tout, c'est un Malefoy et comme le dit souvent Oncle Ron, un bon Malefoy est un Malefoy mort ! _(Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part) _On se voit à Noel._

_James le meilleur frère du Monde_

_PS : Tu me dois une Chocogrenouille._

_PS bis : Frappe Albus de ma part. _

* * *

Zut, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que je lui prenne une Chocogrenouille comme sorte de paiement, mon frangin est un radin. Et pourquoi est-ce que je dois frapper Albus ? Tant pis, de toute façon, qui a besoin d'une raison pour frapper Albus ?

**Lundi 14 octobre, 22h14, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard.**

Je hais le lundi ! Non, mais franchement quel est l'imbécile qui a créer ce jour. Pourquoi je déteste tant le lundi ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Bah, raison n°1, il marque la fin du week-end et le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours, oui, je sais si le lundi s'appeler mardi, je détesterai le mardi, vous suivez toujours ? Bien raison n°2, j'ai un beau bleu à cause d'Albus _(Plus jamais, je n'obéirai à James !) _Raison n°3, le lundi y a Histoire de la Magie ! _(Oui, je sais, ça rime !) _Mais le pire, c'est que le lundi y a aussi Astronomie. _(Oui, je sais ça rime encore mais ce n'est pas le principale) _L'Astronomie voyez-vous est une matière qui a pour but de réduire considérablement vos heures de sommeil. Franchement, qui ça intéresse que la constellation du Phénix se situe à plus de trois années lumière de celle du Troll, et bien, PERSONNE ! Bon j'arrête de me plaindre, Sinistra se ramène ...

**Jeudi 17 octobre, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard.**

- Taylor, bouge-toi !

Pardon pour se bâillement, mais en plus des cours d'Astronomie qui finissent pas avant 23h et les entrainements de Quidditch qui se font plus intenses, depuis l'annonce de notre premier match face à Serpentard, les nuits sont vraiment mais vraiment raccourcies. De plus, Fred, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant les Serpents, est déchainé, même la voix apaisante d'April qui arrive parfois à le calmer n'a aucun effet. Ce survoltage nous vaut plusieurs heures d'entrainement dans la boue et sous la pluie battante.

- Après il va aller se plaindre si on a la grippe, ralla Hugo un soir alors que nous regagnions notre Salle commune trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Il n'a pas tord, approuva Colin.

- Dites-vous que dans une quinzaine de jours, nous pourrons respirer, positiva April. En attendant, moi, je vais me coucher.

Peu après, je rejoignis April dans le dortoir, Iris était déjà couché et nous attendait patiemment en lisant un bouquin. _(Etrange, c'est pas du tout son genre ça)_ April et moi la fixons intensément avant que l'objet de notre suspicion daigne enfin baisser son livre.

- Quoi ?

- Etrange, étrange, … répéta la Poursuiveuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? intima la Métamorphomage.

- Il y a que tu … lis ! répondis-je.

- Et alors ?

- Iris, tu ne lis jamais, rétorqua April.

- Tu nous caches quelque chose, poursuivis-je.

- Mais non, vous vous faites des idées ! Oh, et puis, je fais ce que je veux de toute façon, râla-t-elle en tirant les rideaux de son lit.

Qu'elle idée tordue lui est encore passée par la tête ? J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, j'ai assez de problèmes en ce moment avec le Quidditch, Fred qui stresse, Malefoy que je dois tuer et Martin qui … qui est Martin. Ah, ces garçons vont me tuer.

**Samedi 26 octobre, terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard**

**M****, M****,** je vais être en retard ! Aller Lily, un petit dérapage sur la droite et tu y es presque, ouf, j'aperçois la porte. Cette fois-ci, mon entrée dans les vestiaires se fut plus que fracassante, en effet, mon ultime glissade étant très loin d'être contrôler et je me suis retrouvé à plat ventre devant le reste de l'équipe, jolie entrée en matière. Fred me réprimanda sur mon retard puis reprit son habituel discours d'avant-match. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille acharnée avec ma tunique, je parviens enfin à l'enfiler convenablement et me joignis à l'équipe, m'asseyant auprès d'April.

- Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? me pressa mon amie.

- J'ai croisé Martin en venant.

- Oooh …

Je la regardais d'un air suspicieux, que voulais bien dire ce _« Oooh »,_ il fallait toujours qu'elle se fasse des idées, après tout, Martin m'avait juste embrassé sur la joue, ah, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ! Bon d'accord je vous explique, je l'ai juste croisé en venant au match, il m'a encouragé et embrassé sur la joue. De toute façon ça ne voulait absolument rien dire du tout. Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Vous êtes chiants ! Vous le savez ça ? Vous ressemblez à April ! D'accord, c'est mon ex-petit-copain et alors un garçon ne peut pas embrasser une fille sur la joue sans qu'il y ait de sous-entendus ? Les mentalités sont vraiment graves de nos jours. C'est vrai quoi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire la bise ou même lui tenir la main sans que des langues de vipères viennent s'en mêler. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas vos affaires, je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la taille, bande d'ingrats ! J'espère juste que vous avez tord. Et si … oh, non, je préfère ne pas y penser, j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment, pensons Quidditch, le Quidditch avant tout, c'est vrai que Martin est vraiment super et puis c'est lui qui m'a quittée. Faut que j'arrête, je délire, c'est à cause de vos sous-entendus, tout compte fait, vous êtes pires qu'April ! Bon, Lily pense que tu vas pouvoir te venger de Malefoy, Martin, on verra plus tard. Je vais exploser Blondinet, je vais exploser Blondinet, je vais exploser Blondinet, …

**- JE VAIS EXPLOSER BLONDINET !**

- Ah, enfin une pensée positive ! s'exclame Fred avec un sourire. Allez, tous à vos balais !

Alors que nous approchions de l'entrée du Stade, les voix des commentateurs se firent entendre :

- Lorcan, chers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, bienvenu !

- Bienvenu à toi aussi mon cher Lysander. En ce premier match de la saison qui se verra opposer Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le temps n'est pas clément …

- En effet, Lorcan, on pourrait même dire qu'il pleut comme un hippogriffe qui pisse !

La réprimande du Professeur McGonagall se perdit dans les tribunes. Les jumeaux Scamander sont de loin les meilleurs commentateurs de Quidditch que Poudlard ai connu. Leurs remarques sont drôles, brillantes et toujours en rapport avec … _« Professeur, je crois que votre tête est remplit de Joncheruines, lança Lorcan. » _… le Quidditch enfin presque toujours.

McGo' ordonna aux jumeaux d'énoncer la composition des équipes. Un par un, chaque joueur de Gryffondor entra sous les acclamations des Lions alors que les Serpentard furent acclamé par leur maison.

- J'attends de vous tous, beaucoup de fair-play, ordonna Madame Bibine alors qu'au lieu de se serrer la main, les deux capitaines, Fred et Blondinet, eurent un malin plaisir à se l'écraser mutuellement.

J'aperçus rapidement Iris et Martin _(Ne pas y penser)_ dans les tribunes. Cependant, mon attention se reporta sur le match alors que l'un des jumeaux venait d'annoncer la libération du Vif d'Or. Mon regard le suivit quelque instant puis il quitta mon champ de vision au profit des deux balles qui m'intéresser le plus, les Cognards.

- Lily, aucune pitié ! me conseilla Fred en venant voler à coté de moi.

- J'en ai déjà eu, lui rappelle-je en resserrant la prise que j'avais sur ma batte.

Son sourire sadique, m'indiqua qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Les deux balles métalliques s'élevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à harceler les joueurs des deux équipes, au coup de sifflet alors que les Poursuiveurs s'emparaient du Souaffle, je me jeté dans la mêlée avec un seul objectif en tête, abimé le plus la face de fouine de Malefoy.

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

**M****,** à quelques centimètres prés. Vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Bon, il me faut un autre Cognard. Après quelques minutes de chasse, j'en aperçus un qui fut frappé par une des jumelles Gordon en direction d'April. Etant, trop loin, je serrais les dents me préparant à l'impact de ma meilleure amie avec la petite balle métallique. La foule retenait son souffle alors que j'aperçus Fred se dirigeait à toute vitesse entre la Poursuiveuse et le Cognard. Oh, Merlin, je ne veux pas voir ça. Je compris les _« Hourra »_ de la foule qu'en voyant April poursuivre sa course vers les anneaux en possession du Souaffle.

- Et dix points de plus pour Gryffondor !

- Je dois avouer Lorcan que l'intervention de Weasley était plus que remarquable, une chance pour Henley qu'il soit arrivé attend, commenta Lysander.

- En effet, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau si Gordon avait réussie son coup mais regardé moi Chandler qui se marre alors que Potter viens de marquer dix points pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Chandler, je vais lui apprendre à se marrer celui-là. Ni-une ni-deux, un bon Cognard bien sentit et hop !

- Dans ta face, Chandler !

Non mais il croit que c'est la fête ou quoi ! Bon, concentrons-nous sur le match, allez mes petits, montrez-vous. Ah, j'en ai un. Voyons voir, un peu plus à droite, non, à gauche maintenant, voilà, je vise et … Jackpot ! Je suis la meilleure, je suis la meilleure, …

- Et c'est à nouveau un coup gagnant pour Potter. Alors que Malefoy se pose difficilement, décidément, son nez n'est pas très solide en ce moment ! s'exclame un des jumeaux. Mais attendez-voir, je crois que Taylor a repéré le Vif d'Or !

- En effet, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor plonge en piqué vers les buts adverses mais il est vite rejoins par Higgins, les deux attrapeur sont au coude à coude …

- Ils sont trop près du sol, ils vont s'écraser !

**Samedi 26 octobre, Infirmerie, Poudlard**

- Il se réveil !

- Taylor ! Taylor, ça va ? s'enquit Fred. Reculez, laissez-le respirer !

- Où … où suis-je ? parvint à articuler l'attrapeur.

- A l'infirmerie.

Et, oui, nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi ? Vous vous souvenez Higgins et Taylor fonçaient vers le sol. Et bien, Taylor c'est scratcher ! Seulement Taylor ? Oui, Higgins a réussi à attraper la Vif d'Or au dernier moment et a pu remonté en piqué alors que Taylor, bah, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus !

Par conséquent, mes chers amis, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes en passe de NE PAS gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour la huitième année consécutive. Applaudissement … Mais, croyez-le ou non, la défaite de Gryffondor ne m'a pas trop atteinte. Après tout, mon objectif était rempli, Malefoy se baladerait pour la seconde fois consécutive avec un joli petit pansement sur le nez.

**Jeudi 31 octobre, 23h42, quelque part dans Poudlard.**

- J'ai beaucoup trop mangé, se plaignit Iris en s'asseyant sur le piédestal d'une statue.

- Moi de même, le banquet était vraiment extra.

- Dites ça vous dit si on rentre, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur mais c'est Halloween et cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos, frissonna April.

- Trouillarde !

April poussa un petit cri alors que les lumières c'étaient éteintes. Elle a raison ça commence à foutre les chocottes dans le coin. Iris réprimanda April pour lui avoir marché sur le pied alors que cette dernière se défendait de n'avoir rien fait, je fis de même alors qu'elle m'accusait.

- Mais attends, si ce n'est pas vous alors c'est qui ? chuchota Iris toujours dans le noir.

- C'est moi !

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

- Fred, je vais te tuer ! hurle-je alors que les lumières c'était rallumés.

- On a eu peur les filles ?

- Imbéciles, lança Iris en frappant Hugo.

Fred rejoignit April qui recroquevillait dans un coin avait du mal à se remette des ses émotions. En me tournant vers Iris qui frappait toujours Hugo, j'aperçus que _(Oh, Merlin)_ Martin était également présent.

- Salut, alors pas trop peur ? s'enquit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Rien ne me fais peur voyons.

- Tu oublis les serpents, Lily.

- C'est vrai mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Lily, j'ai été ton copain.

- C'est vrai aussi, admis-je en rougissant. _(Oh, c'est bon, j'ai le droit de rougir)_

Fred mit fin à ce moment gênant en proposant que l'on regagne tous la Salle commune, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'April, qui semblait rayonner malgré sa récente frayeur. Martin proposa de nous accompagné. Alors que nous traversions le couloir du troisième étage, les lumière vacillèrent de nouveau et s'éteignirent. Me rapprochant de Martin, je m'accrochais à sa main alors qu'Iris, se renfrogner contre les garçons disant que la deuxième fois ce n'étais plus aussi drôle. Un _« Mais ce n'est pas nous ! »_ collectif se fit aussitôt entendre. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas eux qui ça pouvait bien être ? Merlin, je crois que j'ai peur …

_**A suivre …**_

* * *

**Bilan de fin de mois :**

Note(s) en Métamorphose : A. _(Légère baisse mais vous le dirais à personne. N'est-ce pas ?)_

Note(s) en Potion : P _(Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Slughorn me hais !)_

Note(s) en Astronomie : P.

Note(s) en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : O _(Et oui, je reste la meilleure !)_

Note(s) en Botanique : E.

Note(s) en Histoire de la Magie : A. _(Un léger mieux)_

Note(s) en DCFM : O. _(C'est qui la meilleure ? Evidemment, c'est moi !)_

Note(s) en Sortilèges : A.

Note(s en Divination : T _(Je crois que mon troisième œil c'est perdu)_

Confrontation Potter-Malefoy : Une mais pas des moindres. _(Abruti de Malefoy, je vais le tuer un jour)_

Confrontation Potter-Chandler : 0 sauf si on compte le Cognard que je lui ai envoyé dans la tronche.

Nombre de nez cassé : 1 _(Dans ta face Malefoy !)_

Nombre de fois ou j'ai rougis devant un garçon : 1 _(Je jure que cela ne reproduira plus)_

Partie d'Echec perdue face à Hugo : 0 _(Je m'améliore vous ne trouvez pas. Bon, ok, j'avoue, on n'a pas joué ce mois-ci)_

Partie d'Echec gagnée face à Hugo : 0 _(Vous savez pourquoi.)_

Nombre de séjour à l'infirmerie : 0 enfin 1 si l'on compte la visite à Taylor.

Nombre de points gagnés : 40_ (Normal deux Optimales)_

Nombre de points perdus : 0 _(Et oui, j'ai été sage ce mois-ci)_

Nombre de frayeur : 1.

Résultats du Match Gryffondor-Serpentard : 120-230. _(No comment !)_

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** Demande de l'aide à Albus en Potion.

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** Tu peux m'aider en DFCM ?

* * *

**PS: N'oubliez pas les petites reviews, please.**

* * *

**J'aimerais votre avis sur le fait que je compte regrouper les chapitres 2 à 7 pour en faire un chapitre unique qui représenterai le mois de Septembre. Pensez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée ? Merci d'avance pour vos reponses. (Le chapitre 1 restera comme il est et sera en quelque sorte le prologue) Voili Voilou. **

**Bisx**

**Boule de Suif**


	9. NOVEMBRE

**N/A: **Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre n'est pas Tip-Top. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que je l'ai écrit vite fait et comme on dit chez moi, **vite fait mal fait**. Mais bon, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un petit quelque chose alors il fallait vraiment que je le fasse avant la fin du mois. Donc, le voilà, désolé encore pour la qualité mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture. Ensuite, un grand **MERCI** à **saroura92**, **Maria-Tagada** et à** L . Supertramp** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Enfin, n'oubliez pas les petites reviews même si je suis une auteure indigne qui n'en mérite pas.

**PS: **Je remercie également ceux qui ont mis ma fic' Lily et compagnie ! en **Favorit Story** ou en **Story Alert**, donc un grand merci à vous.

**PS bis:** Tout est à JK Rowling sauf OC.

* * *

_« Si les roses ont des épines, sous les épines se cachent les roses.» Proverbe québécois_

* * *

**NOVEMBRE : Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.**

* * *

**Ce qu'il fallait retenir du chapitre précédent :**

Malefoy s'est lâché.

Martin l'a frappé.

Lily a pleuré _(Même pas vrai !)_

Fred et April se sont réconciliés.

Lily s'est vengée. _(Dans ta face bébé Malefoy)_

Higgins a triomphé.

Taylor s'est scratché.

Gryffondor s'est fait écraser.

Martin et Lily se sont rapprochés. _(Elle a péter un câble ou quoi l'auteur ! Martin et moi, on est juste des amis !)_

* * *

**Vendredi 1er Novembre, 4h41, Infirmerie, Poudlard.**

— T'es qu'un pauvre crétin !

— Et toi un abruti de première !

— Albus, dit quelque chose ! me renfrogne-je en me tenant la tête.

— Scorpius, la ferme !

Malefoy se rallongea bien sagement dans son lit, laissant Martin tranquille. Nan, mais il est sérieux là ! Albus a de l'autorité sur … **Malefoy !** Moi, je vous dis, on aura tout vu … Et ces draps de **M**** **qui grattent ! L'infirmerie ça craint ! Et pourquoi Pompom veut-elle nous garder en observation ? On n'est juste tombé dans l'escalier … Comment ça ? Comment on s'est retrouvé là ? Ok, je vous explique, **…**

***Rembobignage***

— Mais elle est gentil la petite Lily-chérie à son Papa ! _(Oups, je crois que j'ai été un petit peu trop loin. Alors, voyons voir, Ah voilà !) _

**_Samedi 31 Octobre, 00h02, Quelque part dans Poudlard._**

— **BOUH !**

— Mais **M******, rallumez cette **P******* de lumière ! m'écrie-je.

C'est alors que je reconnu, le sale cancrelat répugnant qui venait de faire le coup. Comment ? Me diriez-vous et bien à l'odeur, c'est évident. Je vous vois déjà venir … La Brigade d'élite des Aurors vient tout juste d'accueillir un nouveau membre, Lily Potter, le chien renifleuuuuuuuur ! Ahah, très drôle, bande d'ingrats ! Donc, je disais, mes narines aiguisées d'experte en renfilage, reconnurent aussitôt cette odeur, un mélange de Strangulot écrasé et de toilette du sixième étage. _(Imaginez-moi ça, Mmmmmmh, y a rien de pire !)_

— Malefoy ! Rallume cette lumière ! Et Albus si me refait un coup pareil, je te jure que je vais te tuer !

— **M**** !** Comment t'as deviné que c'était nous ?

— Facile, tu sens le Blondinet à plein nez.

Martin laissa échapper un petit ricanement devant la tête renfrogné de Malefoy. Alors que le blond allait lancer une de ses répliques cinglante, il fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit venant du couloir opposé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit April alors que le _« bouledogue »_ de Rusard venait de pointer son bout de nez à l'angle du couloir.

— Oh oh, courez ! lança Hugo.

Et **M******, me voilà en train de courir dans le château, enfin me voilà en train d'être_ « trainer »_ par Martin dans tout le château. _(Nuance)_ Il n'a pas encore comprit que mes jambes ne faisait pas deux mètres. Devant nous, j'aperçois le dos d'Albus et de Blondinet mais pas d'April, Iris, Fred ou encore d'Hugo à l'horizon, j'espère qu'ils ont réussis à s'enfuir. S'ils se font prendre, je sens que ça va faire très mal, si on se fait prendre aussi d' ...

***BOUM***

***BAM***

***BADABOUM***

***AIIIIIIIE***

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un Malefoy aussi surpris que moi. Ayant atterrie sur lui, ma chute en fut grandement amortie, Merlin soit béni.

— Mais, **M******, vous ne pouviez pas regarder devant vous ! se plaignit Albus. Martin, tu marches sur ma main ! ajouta-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Le Poufsouffle s'excusa et essaya de se lever mais sa jambe ne parvient pas à soutenir le poids de son corps, il faut dire qu'elle formait un angle très bizarre.

— Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Malefoy.

— Euh … oui, oui, répondis-je surprise par sa question en reportant mon attention sur lui. Et toi ?

— Je crois que ça va, mais si tu pouvais juste … tu vois ?

— Oh, oui, bien sur, dis-je en me relevant brusquement. Beaucoup trop rapidement car je sentis mon corps vaciller et mes pieds se dérober sous moi. Alors que Malefoy me rattrapait de justesse, j'aperçus le sourire édenté du concierge qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier d'un air triomphale.

***Retour au moment présent***

Et voilà, vous savez tout ! Martin se retrouve avec une jambe en vrac, Albus deux doigts écrasés, Malefoy un mal de dos et moi avec une forte migraine surtout dû au savon que McGonagall vient de nous passer. 50 points chacun ! C'est une honte, on a rien fait de mal, juste une petite promenade, c'est tout. C'est vraiment injuste, enfin on en peut rien contre le pouvoir. Heureusement, que les autres ne se sont pas fait prendre, imaginez, 50 points en moins chacun alors que l'on était cinq Gryffondor ! Je crois que l'on n'aurait pas survécu à notre retour dans la salle commune. Rien que d'y penser ça me fout la nausée.

**Dimanche 3 Novembre, 16h10, Dortoir des filles, Poudlard.**

A que c'est bon de retrouver son lit, ses draps doux et soyeux, son oreiller tellement moelleux et Louny son ours en peluche. Oups, j'ai vraiment dit ça ? Oubliez cette partie ! D'accord ? Et arrêtez de vous mar …

— Heureuse de regagner son dortoir ? s'enquit April qui venait de s'assoir sur mon lit suivit de près par Iris.

Alors que je commençais un speech sur les draps qui grattent, le savon de McGo et les points qui m'avaient été retiré, Iris me coupa en m'assenant que ce n'était pas très important. Elle me bassina alors pendant plusieurs minutes sur le fait que désormais nous étions en cinquième année et alors, je le savais déjà ça ! En quoi c'est super important !

— Nous sommes aussi en Novembre …, ajouta-t-elle.

Merlin je crois qu'elle débloque ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où elle veut en venir. Voilà, qu'Iris se met à parler en charade maintenant, mon premier est que nous sommes en cinquième année, mon second que nous sommes en novembre …

— Me voyons, Lily, tu n'as qu'en même pas oublié, c'est la période de _« la liste »_ ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Zen, je te signal que je sors tout juste d'une sérieuse commotion.

— Lily, t'as juste eu la migraine, me rappela April.

— Oui, bon ça perturbe un petit peu ce genre de chose !

— Je pense que c'est plutôt ton atterrissage qui t'as perturbé, ajouta Iris.

— Jamais, je n'aurai dû vous parler de **ça** !

— Alors comment c'était ? Scorpius est confortable ? Tu devrais le remercier, tu crois qu'il a des chances de figurer sur _« la liste »._

— Aucune !

— Allez Lily, il t'a qu'en même sauvé la vie ! me rappela April.

— N'importe quoi, il était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un coussin aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire. Et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait ma mère ! Moi, je ne te demande pas ce qui se passe avec Freddy.

— Mais … mais rien, se renfrogna la blonde, rien du tout et puis, on n'avait pas une liste à faire, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Ah, oui,_ « La liste »,_ je vous explique. C'est un petit rituel qui a été instauré à Poudlard depuis une petite quinzaine d'années. Son fonctionnement ? Chaque fille fait une liste des six garçons qui, pour elle_, _sont les plus beaux de Poudlard et inversement pour les garçons. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour nous, pauvres petits cinquième année, et bien parce que seul les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années ont le droit de voter. Nous avons exactement un mois pour faire notre _« liste »_ que nous déposons dans une urne située dans la Salle Commune de chaque maison. A la fin du temps imparti les Préfets et Préfet-en-Chef procèdent au dépouillement et à l'affichage des résultats dans le hall. Lors de sa septième année, James a fini premier de _« la liste »_ et croyez-moi il me le rappelle bien souvent. Teddy, Victoire, Lucy et Lynne _(la fille ainée de Neville)_ en ont aussi fait parti. Iris et très excité par ça, personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu, franchement qui ça intéresse de savoir qui sont les plus beaux élèves de Poudlard, à part les dindes bien sûr.

**Mardi 5 Novembre, 8h43, Toilettes des filles, Poudlard.**

Mon père, un Dieu ! Grosse Marrade. Cette dinde me fera toujours marrer. Et Oncle Ron c'est Voldemort pendant qu'on y est ! Nan mais je vous jure ... Bien sûr, c'est mon père, je l'aime et pour rien au Monde, je ne l'échangerais, ou peut-être contre Oncle Charlie. Nan, je déconne. Mais de là a dire que c'est un Dieu ! Bientôt, cette dinde va me dire qu'elle a construit un autel à sa gloire dans sa chambre. J'avoue, c'est assez flippant comme perspective. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle ne dirait pas la même chose, si elle le voyait se cogner dans les murs quand on lui cache ses lunettes _(Je plaide coupable sur ce coup là !)_ Ou quand à Noel dernier, il avait un petit peu forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu. _(« Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron … » Après ça, Mamie Molly, n'écoutera plus jamais Célestina Moldubec de la même façon !) _

L'adulation, ça en fait dire des choses, et pas exclusivement des très intelligentes. Est-ce que vous saviez que la célébrité rend les gens hypocrites ? Le genre de personnes qui vous font des grands sourires par devant et vous AvadaKedavrise dès que vous avez le dos tourné ! Le pire je crois que c'est quand on vient me dire qu'on voudrait bien être à ma place, les pauvres, ils n'ont pas encore compris que James et Albus étaient inclus dans le pack ! Vous allez me dire, mais James est le mec le plus mignon de la Terre, tout le Monde voudrait être sa sœur. Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous savez pour les frangins, c'est comme pour les contrats, faut lire les petites lignes en bas, tu sais celles qui t'explosent les yeux tellement elles sont minuscules. Et bien, pour James, c'était marqué, chiant, insupportable et arrogant. De plus, ce qu'elles n'ont pas mais pas du tout saisi c'est que si elles étaient à ma place et bien, … James ne sortirait pas avec elle. Ce qui nous ramène au problème principal, les dindes ne sont …

— Lily, tu crois que James accepterai de sortir avec moi ?

— Tu ne veux pas que je te présente mes cousins et mes oncles pendant qu'on y ait !

Nan, mais je vous jure, on ne peut même plus chier tranquille dans cette école.

**Mercredi 6 Novembre, 8h24, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

Depuis, notre petite escapade d'Halloween, Malefoy semble moins enclins à m'agresser. Je dois avouer que nos petites engueulades quotidiennes me manquent, ne dites à personne que j'ai dit ça.

— Vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy met plus de gel que d'habitude, m'enquis-je.

— Tu t'intéresse drôlement à lui ces temps-ci, me répondit Iris en portant son jus de citrouille à sa bouche.

— N'importe quoi, je trouve juste qu'il a mis …

— … beaucoup plus de gel que d'habitude, on sait Lily ! C'est surement à cause de _« la liste »_, il veut en faire partit, comme tout Poudlard.

— Personnellement, je préférais éviter, répondis-je. Iris ! Fait attention ! ajoute-je alors qu'elle venait de recacher l'intégralité de son jus de citrouille.

— Tu ne veux pas en faire partit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Bien sur que non, j'ai déjà assez de Dindes qui me suivent partout pour avoir un autographe de mon père, explique-je en jetant un regard mauvais à la Serdaigle qui avait affirmé que mon père était un Dieu.

Manquerai plus que je figure sur _« la liste »_, la misère absolue. De toute façon qui voterait pour moi, … personne, donc je suis sauvée.

**Mercredi 6 Novembre, 8h50, couloir de Défense contre les forces du mal, Poudlard.**

— Je pense vraiment que tu devrais le remercier …

— Oh April, tu en es encore à ça, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné, râle-je. Aieuuuuh, Iris pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ? hurle-je.

— En parlant du loup …

C'est seulement en me retournant que je compris de quoi voulait parler Iris, … Albus et Aristide suivi de près par … ***SOUPIR*** … Malefoy. Je crois que je ne vais pas pourvoir y échapper cette fois, misère de misère. Mais elles sont folles ou quoi, voilà maintenant que mes chères amies _(enfin soit disant amies)_ me poussent dans sa direction, bande de traitresses …

— Merci, dis-je en arrivant devant lui bien malgré moi, euh … d'avoir amorti ma chute, ajoute-je devant l'incompréhension que je voyais sur son visage.

— De rien, mais tu sais, un coussin aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire, expliqua-t-il alors qu'Albus et Aristide rejoignaient les filles un peu plus loin.

Je vais les tuer, et croyez-moi, ce n'est qu'avec tous les efforts du Monde, que je parviens à retenir un bon gros **_« Je vous l'avais bien dit »_**, il faut vraiment que je change d'amies ! ***GROS SOUPIR* **Vous croyez que je peux partir, maintenant, il ne dit rien donc …

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça, dit-il après avoir perçu mon malaise.

— Non, tu es juste un Malefoy, souffle-je.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me juger parce que je suis un Malefoy, juge-moi pour ce que je suis vraiment ! Vas-y essaye, à quoi tu penses quand tu me vois ? A part le fait que je sois super blond, ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche.

Franchement, là il me pose une colle, à part le fait qu'il soit un Malefoy et qu'il soit super méga blond, je ne vois pas vraiment. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais jamais je ne l'avouerai ça, peut être que …

— Je pense … que t'es un type bien, enfin meilleur que je ne le pensais, te fais pas des idées non plus, ajoute-je en voyant un sourire un peu trop large poindre sur son visage. _(Faut pas exagérer) _

— Tu vois qu'en tu veux, dit-il en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule.

— Et, ne me frappe pas !

— Je ne t'ai pas frappé, je t'ai juste bousculé …

— Alors ne me bouscule pas, lui intime-je.

— Mauviette, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en rejoignant les autres.

— Moi ! Une mauviette ! Je suis batteuse !

— Et alors t'es quand même une mauviette, lâcha-t-il en partant.

— Mais … mais … tu ne … eh ! Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Attend ! Grrrrrrrrrr …

— Ooooooh, c'était vraiment trop mignoooooo … Aieeeeeeeuh ! Me frappe pas ! se renfrogna Iris.

— C'était juste pour te remettre les idées en place, conclus-je en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

Moi, je vous le dis, les garçons ont un sérieux problème ! Et plus particulièrement celui-là ! Nan, mais je vous jure, moi, une mauviette …

**Samedi 9 Novembre, 10h17, Bibliothèque, Poudlard.**

Je sais, c'est dur à croire mais nous sommes bien à la bibliothèque. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment April a réussie à nous trainer là. C'est vrai qu'après mon petit remerciement à Blondinet, j'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre le cours mais franchement, rien ne vaut la Salle commune pour réviser. Et bien, non, notre Blondinette adorée à besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Alors quoi de mieux que cette chère bibliothèque, qui sens le renfermé à plein nez, pour passer son Samedi matin, c'est vraiment déprimant.

— Tu crois que l'on ne pourrait pas faire une pose ? s'enquit Iris.

— Ça ne fait que vingt minutes qu'on est là !

— Allez, s'il-te-plait, la supplia la Métamorphomage.

— Bon d'accord, céda April en repoussant Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, mais pas longtemps, n'oubliez-pas que nous avons les BUSE à la fin de l'année.

— Crois-moi, on ne l'oubliera pas, lance-je en posant ma tête sur mes bras dans l'espoir de faire une micro-sieste.

— Alors les filles, qui avait vous mis sur votre _« liste » _? commença Iris.

— Bon, je crois que l'on va reprendre, dis-je en me relevant brusquement et en attrapant ma plume.

— Allez Lily, soit gentille, dis-le moi, s'il-te-plait …

— Laisse-tomber les yeux de Patmol battu, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Le problème, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas leur en parler, le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de qui je vais mettre sur ma _« liste »._ Bon bien sur, j'ai quelques idées mais … je ne préfère pas y penser. Merlin, je vous jure que je ne promènerai plus jamais dans les couloirs les soirs d'Halloween.

**Mardi 12 Novembre, 9h11, Hall d'entrée, Poudlard.**

_« J'men fouuus, j'm'en fouuus de touuuuut de ces chaines qui pendent a nos couuuus j'menfuis, j'oubliiiiie je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursiiiiiiiiis. Je marche seul … **Tututute** … dans les rues qui se donnent … **Tututute** … et la nuit me pardonne, je marche seul … **Tututute** … en oubliant les heures, je marche seul … **Tututute** … sans témoin, sans personne … **Tututute** … que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche …_ »**1** Ah, vous êtes là ! Désolé, petit moment d'égarement. Normalement, je devrais courir car je suis déjà en retard mais je n'ai pas trouvé la chanson qui aller avec alors bah, … je marche et croyez-moi ça m'arrange bien. Personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller en Potion, comme vous le savez, Slughorn me hais et ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. J'espère juste qu'April et Iris m'ont gardé une place sinon je vais devoir me coltiner la place du premier rang. Misère, le pire c'est que Slughorn postillonne ! **M******, j'ai oublié mon parapluie !

**Mardi 12 Novembre, 12h06, Couloir des cachots, Poudlard.**

**Beurk !** Je dégouline de bave de Slughorn ! Les bandes de lâcheuses, elles n'ont même pas pensé à moi. Et voilà que j'en étale partout maintenant …

— April, t'as pas un mouchoir ?

— Oh, attend, j'ai mieux ! lança Iris en pointant sa baguette d'un air déterminé sur mon visage.

— Iris, baisse-moi tout de suite cette baguette ! Tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois ? ajoute-je alors que je la voyais hésité.

— Bon d'accord. Allez April donne-lui son mouchoir !

— Tu sais Iris, ce n'est pas que l'on n'a pas confiance mais la dernière fois, Lily n'avait plus le nez au milieu de la figure. _(Et croyez-moi, je ne tiens pas vraiment a renouvelé l'expérience)_

**Samedi 16 Novembre, 13h17, quelque part dans Poudlard.**

Oui, je sais, techniquement je devrais être sur le terrain de Quidditch à cette heure-ci mais j'ai oublié mes gants. Et croyez-moi ou non, dehors il commence à faire un petit peu froid et je ne tiens pas à chopper des engelures comme cet imbécile de Kingston. L'année dernière, il s'est promené pieds nus dans la neige ! Et après, on va me soutenir que les Serdaigle sont tous super intelligents, moi je vous le dis, ils sont fous. En fait, je crois que tout les intellectuels sont légèrement cinglés, regardez Albus, il est ami avec Malefoy ! Si ça se n'est pas de la pure folie … Mais bon, revenons-en à nos dragons, j'ai …

— Tiens, tiens, on sèche les entrainements de Quidditch ?

— Tu sais bien que je suis naturellement douée …

— Je sais, ça doit être la famille qui veut ça !

— Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas résister face aux gènes ! Alors comment vont tes doigts ? demande-je à mon frère.

— Bien, bien, encore un peu engourdi mais ça va sinon toi quoi de nouveau ?

— Oh, tu sais, les cours, les devoirs, le Quidditch, les cours, les devoirs, le Qui …

— Qui aurait cru que ma petite sœur deviendrait aussi sérieuse !

— T'exagère Al, j'ai toujours été très consciencieuse … même si je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que ce mot veut dire.

Mon frère laissa échapper un sourire en voyant la grimace qui apparut sur mon visage. Après tout, c'est lui l'intello de la famille, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment manier les mots. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être douée en tout ! Les Soins aux créatures magiques et la Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est amplement suffisant, même si j'ai quelque difficulté dans ce domaine, en ce moment.

— Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Et sans Malefoy et Aristide en plus, dis-je après avoir jetée un coup d'œil aux environs.

— Tu sais tu peux l'appeler Scorpius après votre super discussion de la semaine dernière.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! me renfrogne-je.

— Ok, sinon je voulais te parler de James.

— James ? Pourquoi ? m'inquiète-j'en voyant sa mine sinistre.

Il se pencha vers moi pour mettre sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille _(Il faut dire qu'il fait environ une tête de plus que moi !) _Bon c'est quand il veut qu'il dit quelque chose, je en vais pas rester quinzes jours comme …

— Aiiiiiiiiiie, mais t'es malade ! lui lance-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Ce dernier me souris et reparti en me laissant là, tel une vieille serpillère moisie pleine de Doxys.

— Attends ! Al ! Al ! Albus Severus Potter ! râle-je.

— N'oublie pas, fais passer à James, dit-il en tournant à l'angle.

— Alors vous, je vais ! Albuuuuuuuuuus !

Je vais les tuer ! Les sales petits traitres à leur sang. Quand vont-ils comprendre que je ne suis pas leur punching-ball. Dès les vacances, je fais un rapport à Papa et ils vont m'entendre ces deux là !

**Mercredi 20 Novembre, 13h17, Salle n°34, Poudlard.**

— J'adore la Métamorphose, bava Iris en s'accoudant sur la table.

— D'une c'est normal puisque tu es une Métamorphomage et de deux ce n'est pas la Métamorphose que tu adores mais plus le professeur Millers, assène-je.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tes frères te font la vie dure que tu dois tant prendre à moi !

— D'une ces deux misérables cancrelats ne payent rien pour attendre et de deux je ne m'en prends pas à toi, je dis seulement la vérité.

— Sur ce coup là, elle n'a pas tord, avança la blonde.

— Bah quoi, il est plutôt mignon, dit-elle en nous regardant pleine d'espoir. Tu crois que je peux le mettre sur ma _« liste »_ ?

Allo Sainte-Mangouste, nous avons besoin d'un internement de toute urgence. Une élève vient de dérailler, je répète une élève vient dérailler.

— En parlant de _« liste »_ … ajouta April en se tournant vers moi.

— Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait se concentrer, on a nos BUSE à la fin de l'année, la repris-je.

— Ne change pas de sujet, ce soir, salle commune, on fait notre liste.

— Yep ! lança Iris en tapant dans la main qu'April lui tendait.

— Lily …

— De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'on la fasse un jour ou l'autre, conclus-je malgré moi en me concentrant sur le professeur Millers qui venait d'aborder les métamorphoses humaines.

**Mercredi 20 Novembre, 21h01, Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

April, Iris et moi-même étions installées dans la salle commune attendant patiemment qu'elle se vide, après tout personne n'a besoin de connaitre notre point de vu sur la gente masculine de Poudlard. Bon parlons d'autres choses en attendant, vous savez quoi ? J'aime vraiment notre salle commune, les tapis doux et chaleureux, les canapés moelleux et surtout le calme qui y règne en ce début de soirée …

— Hey cousine ! Comment tu vas ? me demanda Hugo en s'écrasant à côté de moi.

**… ou pas !**

— Bien à part le fait que tu empiète sur mon espace vitale, dis-je en désignant ma main qui avait disparu sous lui.

— Oups, désolé et vous les filles quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers mes amies.

— Là, on va faire notre _« liste »_ ! lâcha Iris.

— Mais c'est pas vrai tu ne vas pas le dire à tout le Monde, râle-je.

— Justement je voulais vous parler de ça !

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit April.

— Et bien, … c'est juste … pour savoir … vous voyez quoi …

— Crache le morceau Hugo !

— Et bien je me demandais si vous pouviez me mettre sur votre _« liste »._

April, Iris et moi-même éclatèrent de rire simultanément devant l'ai effaré d'Hugo. Il est vraiment sérieux là ! Je crois que je vais devoir faire revenir Sainte-Mangouste ! Iris, lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de notre soutien pour être dessus et elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. D'une Hugo est plutôt mignon, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon cousin, de deux il est intelligent et de trois il se trouve être gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ah, les garçons, je vous jure …

Après lui avoir juré que nous le mettrons dessus, Hugo monta se coucher, la salle commune était désert, nous pouvions donc commencer le lourd devoir qui nous attendait, la _« liste »_ !Ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que je voyais les filles griffonnés sur leur parchemins quand Eureka ! _(Et oui, moi aussi je peux avoir des idées de temps en temps)_

— Les filles, j'ai pensé à un truc, commence-je, si on faisait une _« liste »_ collective, aucune réponse ne venant j'explicité mon idée, enfin collective, j'entends par là, une pour trois …

— Génial ! s'exclama Iris.

— Chut, siffla April en ajoutant, pourquoi pas …

**Une heure plus tard …**

— Bon je crois que l'on est bon cette fois-ci, dit April en relisant le parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle.

— Je peux dis-je en tendant le bras.

Voyons voir, alors « liste » des six garçons les plus beaux de Poudlard. En première position, Aristide Zabini _(Je crois que c'est le seul pour lequel on a toute été d'accord_), ensuite, Scorpius Malefoy _(Comme, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est mignon, ne répéter ça à personne surtout !)._ Troisième, Fred Weasley _(Voter pour son cousin, franchement, je le fais surtout pour April), _après Archibald Smith, _(Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, une carrure surhumaine et des abdos de feux !). _En avant dernière position, Billy Dubois _(Gardien de Poufsouffle, légèrement accro au Quidditch mais terriblement craquant)_ et enfin Hugo Weasley _(Comme nous lui avions promis). _

Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, je vous laisse les amis, je vais rêver des plus beaux males de Poudlard.

**Lundi 25 Novembre, 8h02, quelque part dans Poudlard.**

— Les filles, je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, dit April en s'étirant.

— Moi, aussi, je crois que c'est grâce aux fabuleux rêves que j'ai fait ! explique-je avec un clin d'œil.

— Tiens, tiens, je vois que l'on a rêvé de moi.

— Tu rêves Malefoy ! lance-je en pénétrant avant lui dans la Grande Salle, nous on rêve **d'hommes**, **de vrais hommes**, jaloux ?

— Ahahah, moi ? Jamais ! Sur ce, bon appétit les filles, lança-t-il en allant s'assoir à la table des Serpentard.

— En forme le petit Scorpius au matin, ajouta Iris après s'être assise. Au faite, Lily, je te félicite !

— Pourquoi ? demande-je en croquant dans un muffin.

— Une petite discussion sans cris et sortilèges échangés, tu t'améliores, expliqua April.

— Oui, je sais, après tout, il est peut être pas si insupportable qu'il n'y parait. Mais bon, je vous préviens, commencez pas à vous faire des idées, ajoute-je.

**Jeudi 28 Novembre, 10h14, Serre n°4, Poudlard.**

Aaah, la Botanique, j'ai toujours bien aimé ça, vous allez dire pour une fois qu'elle aime quelque chose, mais là c'est vrai ! Le travail de la terre, l'entretien des plantes, l'étude de leurs propriétés magiques et de leur utilisation. Je trouve que ça rejoins bien l'étude des créatures magiques et d'après ce que m'a dit Oncle Charlie, ça lui est très utile en Roumanie avec les Dragons. Et ce n'est pas Neville enfin le professeur Londubat qui va me contredire …

— Et n'oubliez pas, deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les plantes aquatiques pour la semaine prochaine !

Qu'est-ce que je disais, ah oui, que j'aime la Botanique. Oubliez ça, en fait j'aimais la Botanique. Nan mais franchement, deux rouleaux de parchemins, il n'est pas bien ! Je vous laisse, faut que j'aille lui parler …

**Samedi 30 Novembre, 14h00, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard.**

— Bouh, il fait sacrément froid dans le coin …

— Il aurait pu annuler le match quand même, rouspéta Iris.

— Iris, un match de Quidditch, ça ne s'annule **PAS !**

— Zen, c'était juste une … une remarque, pas de quoi s'é …

La fin de la phrase d'Iris se perdu dans le tumulte de la foule lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain. La composition des deux équipes n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à l'année précédente. L'équipe de Serdaigle accueillait un nouveau batteur et une nouvelle attrapeuse, quand à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Jake Londubat, le fils de ce cher professeur de Botanique qui n'avait pas voulu écouter mes plaintes au sujet du devoir, prenait le poste de Gardien. Martin restait le capitaine et un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe. En parlant de Martin, je crois qu'il m'évite ces temps-ci, après tout, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je crois qu'il aimerait ressortir avec moi mais je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, Martin s'est du passé ! Comme me dit souvent mon père, ne refait pas les mêmes erreurs.

**Quelques heures plus tard, Hall d'entrée, Poudlard.**

— C'était vraiment un super match, la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serdaigle est vraiment douée, tu ne trouves pas ? … April ! April ! hèle-je.

— Je … je …, commença-t-elle en pointant le mur du doigt.

— Résultats finaux de la _« liste »,_ alors les garçons, Aristide Zabini, sans surprise, Archibald Smith, Scorpius Malefoy, Fred Weasley, cool il va être content, Connor Harper et Hugo Weasley, je lui avais bien dit qu'il allait y être. Ensuite, les filles, Jade Nott, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, Fay Philipps, la dinde par excellence, Elise Davies, April Henley, … **April Henley ! **

* * *

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Bilan de fin du mois :**

Note en Métamorphose : E.

Note en Potion : A _(Petite danse de la victoire)_

Note en Astronomie : D.

Note en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : E _(Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi !)_

Note en Botanique : E.

Note en Histoire de la Magie : E. _(Mais c'est que l'on obtient des meilleures notes quand on ne dort pas ! Ne dites pas à April que j'ai dit ça sinon je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir en cours de toute ma vie)_

Note en DCFM : O. _(Qui a dit que les révisions le samedi matin ne servaient à rien !)_

Note en Sortilèges : A.

Note en Divination : P. _(Toujours à la recherche de mon troisième œil)_

Confrontation Potter-Malefoy : Aucune. _(Bizarre ! Bizarre !)_

Nombre de séjour à l'infirmerie : 1 _(Saleté d'escalier !)_

Nombre de fois ou j'ai rougis devant un garçon : 0 _(Je vous l'avais bien dit que cela ne se reproduirai plus)_

Nombre de points gagnés : 25_._

Nombre de points perdus : 50 _(Outch !)_

Nombre de frayeur : Une et demie.

Résultats du Match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle : 250-60. _(C'est ce qu'on appelle une raclée mes amis !)_

Classement :

Serdaigle : 250 points.

Serpentard : 230 points.

**Gryffondor : 120 points.**

Poufsouffle : 60 points.

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** Acceptable

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** Mouahah, tu t'es viandé en Soin aux créatures magiques !

* * *

1) Chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Je marche seul.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews ne mordent pas !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici une semaine ou deux car j'ai quasiment fini de l'écrire.**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs !**


	10. DECEMBRE

**N/A **: Comme d'habitude pour commencer, un grand merci à **Maria-Tagada**, **Goulo**, **L . Supertramp** et **Guigoo** pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi a ceux qui ont mis ma Fic' en **Favorite Story** et **Story Alert** ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui la lisent, ne rester dans l'anonymat chers amis, venez poster votre jugement. Je tiens à préciser que le petit bouton review ne mord pas même si parfois il nous regarde d'un œil assez pervers, je dois bien l'avouer. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit.

**PS :** Tout les personnages sont à JK Rowling à part les OC.

Enjoy !

* * *

_« Ce qui compte à Noël, ce n'est pas de décorer le sapin, c'est d'être tous réunis.» Kevin Bright_

* * *

**Décembre : Avoir une famille est le plus beau des cadeaux.**

* * *

**Ce qu'il fallait retenir du chapitre précédent :**

Lily s'est fracassée dans l'escalier enfin plus précisément sur Malefoy.

Les dindes sont une espèce très rare qui cultivent la débilité jusqu'à un niveau encore jamais atteins.

Malefoy est trop gominé _(Traduction : Il met trop de gel)_

Lily a révisé ! _(Incroyable)_

Slughorn a postillonné. _(Tous aux abriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !)_

Serdaigle a triomphé.

April a été listé.

* * *

**Lundi 2 Décembre, 8h37, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

— April, tu te rends compte ! T'es dessus … sur la _« liste »_, précisa Iris surexcitée.

— Techniquement, ça fait deux jours qu'elle est affichée donc oui, je m'en suis rendu compte ! s'énerva la blonde. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une stupide liste qui sert à rien, ils ont du se tromper, c'est vrai qui aurait l'idée de voter pour moi ?

— Moi, lança Fred qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'April.

— Et moi ! Tu sais, il faut admettre que t'es pas mal, commenta Hugo en nous rejoignant. Enfin pour une amie, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lancé Freddy.

— Ils n'ont pas tord, renchéris-je.

Alors qu'April allait ajouter quelque chose, elle fut coupée dans son élan par notre très cher professeur de Botanique _(Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup du devoir) _qui passait dans les rangs pour demander qui rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Personnellement, je n'y suis jamais restée, faudrait vraiment que j'essaye un jour. Mais pas aux vacances de Noël, **pourquoi ?** Déjà d'une, c'est Noël _(Si vous le saviez pas déjà)_ et de deux c'est aussi mon anniversaire, franchement qui accepterai de louper une double razzia de cadeaux ? Bah, pas moi en tout cas ! Bon, je vous laisse, les cours vont bientôt commencés.

**Jeudi 5 Décembre, 15h30, Parc, Poudlard.**

— Salut les filles !

— Lu' Freddy, tu vas bien ? lui demande-je alors qu'il s'asseyait entre April et Hugo sur le banc.

— Ça pourrait aller mieux, si Callaghan ne nous avez pas collé deux rouleaux de parchemins à faire sur les Inferis, pour lundi en plus, la poisse !

Personne n'eu le temps de répondre à Fred car April venait de lancer un juron, tout en essayant de se cacher derrière lui.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne vont pas me lâcher, saleté de liste ! se plaignit-t-elle.

— Dis April ça te di … commença le nouveau venu qui s'arrêta net quand Fred prit le visage d'April dans ses mains et l'embrassa sans lui demander son avis.

— C'est ma copine alors maintenant **tu dégages !** cracha mon cousin.

— Waouh, ça c'est un mec ! lâche-je en regardant le garçon s'éloigner alors qu'April semblait encore sous le choc.

Roulements de tambours … Oyez, oyez braves gens, j'ai une annonce officielle à vous faire, Fred et April sortent ensembleeeuuuuuuuuuh !

**Dimanche 15 Décembre, 15h12, Parc, Poudlard.**

— Lily !

— Qu'est ce … ma phrase fut stopper net par une chose humide et froide que je reçu en plein visage. Je déteste l'hiver ! lance-je en essuyant la chose que j'avais identifié comme étant de la neige.

— De toute façon, tu n'aimes jamais rien, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, m'assena April.

— Nahnahnahanère … **PAF** … Iris tu ne vas pas recommencer !

— J'ai rien fait ! se défendit la Métamorphomage.

— April …

— Pas moi ! dit-elle en levant les bras en signe d'innocence.

— Ouuuh toi, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant Fred est là pour te défendre que tu dois me mentir, dis-je en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

— Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi, se renfrogna-t-elle. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre !

Mais si ce n'est pas elles, qui a bien pu envoyer cette boule … ***Réflexion intense*** Petit tour à 360 degrés, un groupe de premières années, des dindes de Serdaigle, Malefoy, Aristide et Albus qui me regardent avec un sourire en coin, Hagrid le … **Albus !** Le sale cancrelat, je le tiens, il va m'entendre celui-là.

— Albus Potter, ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !

— Non ! hurle-t-il.

— Grrrrrrrr … je vais le tuer, les filles chargez les catapultes et à l'attaque ! lance-je en regardant mes troupes.

— Quelles catapultes ?

— Tes mains Iris, tes mains !

S'ensuit une bataille de boules de neige monstrueuse, nos troupes sont dissipées rapidement. Après quelques minutes, je me retrouve seule survivante de ce massacre. En face, l'ennemi s'organise cependant ma superbe dextérité me permet d'esquiver la plupart de frappes ennemies. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres des lignes adverses quand soudain une attaque furtive me projette sur le sol.

— Eh, tu n'as pas le droit ! dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon adversaire.

— Bien sur que si, depuis quand je n'ai plus le droit de faire manger la neige à l'ennemi.

— Depuis que je l'ai décidé, Malefoy.

— Tu n'es plus en position de décidé quoi que ce soit, me dit-il.

Certes, dans la position actuelle où je me trouve, il n'a pas tord. Si seulement il voulait bien s'assoir autre part que sur moi.

— Malefoy, t'es lourd !

— Eh, je ne suis pas gros, se plaignit-il.

— J'ai jamais dit que tu étais gros … j'ai juste dit que tu étais lourd, nuance, ajoute-je devant son air dubitatif. Alors maintenant bouge !

— Non.

— T'es vraiment borné !

— C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se fout du malade, me lança-t-il.

— Je vais te foutre autre chose tu vas voir, le menace-je en essayant de m'extirper.

— Tu n'es pas non plus en position de menacer qui que ce soit, me rappela-t-il.

— Si tu ne bouges pas, je le dis à mon frère.

— Al' qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Pas Al' ! James !

Je le vois hésité, Malefoy a toujours légèrement craint James, tout est relatif bien sur, il ne ferait jamais rien qui ne lui déplaise. Ça me fait un super point de pression, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt. Je sens qu'il se lève enfin il était … **PAF**

— **Malefoy !** hurle-je en le voyant partir en courant.

Je vous laisse, je vais aller commettre un meurtre, du sang, des boyaux en perspective … je comprends que vous n'ayez pas vraiment envi d'assister à ça. Et au faite, si je ne reviens pas, prévenez mes parents mais surtout dites-leur que si Albus touche à une seule de mes cartes Chocogrenouille, je reviendrais le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**Jeudi 19 Décembre, 14h17, Bibliothèque, Poudlard.**

— April, tu sais que techniquement, dans un jour, deux heures et exactement quarante-trois minutes, nous serons en vacances, lui rappelle-je.

— Mmmmmh, marmonna-t-elle plonger dans un bouquin.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là !

— Chuuuuuuuut … siffla la bibliothécaire.

— Je cherche un truc, murmura la blonde.

— Un truc … Quoi ?

— Lily, fais comme Iris, prend un siège et tais-toi, lâcha-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? demande-je en m'écroulant sur la chaise à coté de la Métamorphomage.

— Aucune idée, répondit Iris en ouvrant un œil.

— Et ça ne te titilles pas ?

— Non Lily, ça ne me _titille_ pas …

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi peu curieuse ! Moi, un rien me titille. Par exemple, pourquoi Albus roule ses chaussettes en boules ? Toujours dans le même sens en plus ! Pourquoi Hugo mange tout le temps ? Pourquoi Malefoy met autant de gel ? Pourquoi les Canons de Chudley sont toujours derniers du championnat ? Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Nan, quand même pas, je ne suis pas aussi philosophique que ça, quoi que …

— Lily, tu viens !

**Vendredi 20 Décembre, 16h58, Salle de cours n°8, Poudlard.**

_H-5 secondes avant la fin des cours._

— cinq … quatre … trois … deux … un … **zérooooooo !** m'exclame-je en levant les bras en l'air.

— Un peu de retenue Miss Potter ! me lança mon professeur de métamorphose.

— Désolé.

— Très bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et bonnes vacances à tous … ainsi qu'à vous Miss Potter, ajouta-t-il alors que je passais devant lui pour quitter la salle.

**Outch**, je me suis fait remarquer … encore. Mais bon en s'en fiche, le plus important c'est que ce soit les Vacanceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ! ***Petite danse de la joie* **Et un pas sur la gauche, un pas sur la droite, petit saut devant, petit saut … **PAF BING BADABOUM **

— **Aieuuuh ! **dis-je en me frottant le coude. Désolé, ajoute-je en me retournant pour voir sur qui j'étais … tombé.

— Ça devient une habitude chez toi de me tomber dessus, me lança Malefoy alors que je lui tendais la main pour l'aide à se relever.

— Euh … baaaaah, désolé, je te jure, je ne le fais pas exprès, et je te signale que la dernière fois, c'était toi qui était **sur** moi.

— Vos discussions sont vraiment ambiguës, commenta April.

— Arrête de te faire des idées, lui ordonne-je en m'éloignant légèrement rouge.

— Oh, tu rougis ! Vous avez vu elle a rougi ! T'as rougi, Potter ! hurla-t-il.

— La ferme, Malefoy !

— Il n'a pas tord, t'as vraiment rougi, lança Iris après qu'on eu tourné au coin.

— Même pas vrai …

— Si, appuya April.

— Oh, Madame la reine de l'ambiguïté, on ne se la ramène pas.

Ils sont vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas rougis mais alors là pas du tout. Vous êtes témoins ? … Laissez tomber, je vais aller en chercher d'autres, bandes de lâcheurs. On ne peut plus compter sur personnes ces temps-ci. Nan, mais je vous jure, moi, rougir, n'importe quoi ! Par Merlin, heureusement que c'est les vacances.

**Samedi 21 Décembre, 14h47, Toilette du Poudlard Express, Quelque part dans la campagne.**

Toilettes de **M****** **!** Pourquoi elles sont bloquées ? Grrrrrrrrrr … ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est le premier jour des vacances et me voilà bloquer dans les toilettes du train. Et bien sur, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette. Il faut dire que je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire avec ma baguette aux toilettes à part débloquer …

— … **CETTE P***** DE PORTEEEEEEE !** hurle-je en secouant ladite porte de toutes mes forces.

— Calme-toi, Potter, on t'entend jusque dans le couloir.

— Malefoy ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi, comme c'est mignon tu reconnais ma voix, s'enquit le blond. En même temps vu le nombre de fois où tu me tombes dessus ces temps-ci c'est un peu normal. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais consulter un Médicomage car tu as un manque d'équilibre flagr …

— Malefoy tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir la porte plutôt ! le coupe-je.

— Tu sais que tu pourrais le faire toi-même d'un coup de baguette … Tu n'as pas ta baguette ! s'exclama-t-il devant mon silence. Potter, je crois que tu es la seule sorcière capable de sortir sans baguette. Tu pourrais te faire agresser !

— On est dans un train, lui rappelle-je.

— Certes, mais on n'est à l'abri nulle part dans ce monde de brutes, tu sais que la dernière fois en allant sur le chemin de Traverse, je me …

— Malefoy, la ferme ! Et ouvre-moi cette porte !

— Tu pourrais au moins le demander gentiment …

Et puis quoi encore, il m'a bien regardé et je ne suis pas d'humeur à être gentille mais c'est vrai quand y repensant bien, Malefoy pourrait être la seule personne susceptible de me sortir de là aujourd'hui. Je pourrais aussi attendre patiemment que quelqu'un d'autre vienne m'ouvrir … Non ! Allez Lily met ta fierté de coté, c'est le moment de montrer au monde et à ces sales détracteurs de journalistes comment tes parents t'ont bien éduqués.

— Malefoy ? … T'es toujours là ?

— Mmmmmmh … marmonna-t-il.

— Pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'ouvrir la porte … _(Aucune réaction)_ … et je … je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante … **CLIC**

— Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Oh, fait pas cette tête, allez viens me faire un gros câlin, me proposa-t-il en écartant les bras.

**Hein !** Merlin, nous vivons dans un monde de fous. Comme si j'allais lui faire un câlin, je préfère encore sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou me faire écraser par un troupeau de centaures en furies ou …

— Et plus vite que ça … insista-t-il.

— Ma reconnaissance éternelle ne te suffit pas ? essaye-je.

— Potter, aucune fille ne m'a jamais refusé un seul câlin, allez fais pas ta têtue !

— Voyez-vous ça, Monsieur est un tombeur, réplique-je.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas, me répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

— J'avais jamais remarqué, dis-je en essayant de rejoindre la porte mais il se mit en travers de mon chemin.

— Tu crois que tu vas de faufiler comme ça, j'y tiens à mon câlin, considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël … et d'anniversaire, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

— Tu me laisseras partir si j'accepte ?

— Evidemment.

Il veut un câlin, il va l'avoir ! **Hop**, je passe mes bras là, je le serre trois secondes. Et voilà, un câlin vite fait bien fait, des heures d'entrainement pour soudoyer Papa, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous ne voyez pas ! Tant pis, partons avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

— Eh, Potter ! Ce n'était pas un câlin, ça ! hurla-t-il en sortant des toilettes après quelques secondes.

— Bien sur que si, lui répondit-je en pénétrant dans mon compartiment. Après tout, il n'a pas précisé que ça devait durer dix minutes.

**Quelques heures plus tars, Gare de King Cross, Londres.**

— Bonnes vacances les filles, lança April en s'éloignant en direction de Fred.

— Bah, ils ne restent plus que nous, commenta Iris. Gros câlin ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Bien sur, approuve-je.

Alors que nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, une voix nous interrompit.

— Dis donc les filles, pas de pelotage en public, je vous signal que la gare et pleine de journalistes.

— C'est pour ça que tu as enfoncé ce ridicule chapeau sur ta tête Jamesinou.

— Il n'est pas ridicule et ne m'appelle pas Jamesinou, râla-t-il.

— Ok Jamesinou.

— Où est passé ce petit Serpentard qui me sert de frangin ? demanda-t-il sans relever mon manque cruel d'obéissance.

— Il arrive, dit Iris en pointant Albus du doigt. Bon, je vous laisse, ajouta-t-elle en me serrant encore une fois dans les bras, mes parents sont là, bonnes vacances à vous deux ! Bonnes vacances Al', lança-t-elle en passant devant mon frère.

— Bonnes vacances Iris, c'est quoi ce ridicule chapeau ? s'interrogea Albus.

Pour seule réponse, James le regarda d'un air méprisant et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Tandis qu'Albus et moi éclations de rire en le suivant.

**Samedi 21 Décembre, 19h32, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

Ah, que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi. De retrouver sa maison, ses repères, ses petites habitudes, son Jamesinou d'amour _(quoi que vu la tête qu'il fait en ce moment ce n'est pas la grande joie)_ et bien sur ses parents …

— Lily, monte ta valise dans ta chambre ! me hurle ma mère depuis la cuisine.

En faite, je crois qu'ils ne m'avaient pas trop manqués. En parlant de parents, faut que j'aille toucher deux mots à mon cher père. En avant, les amis ...

— Tu ne peux pas prendre un autre chemin ! dis-je à James qui me suivait.

— Je te signal qu'on a qu'un escalier, me rappela-t-il.

— T'as qu'à transplaner …

— Tu sais bien que Papa et Maman ne veulent pas que l'on transplane dans la maison.

— Comme si tu l'ais écouté, lui lance-je en m'arrêtant devant le bureau de mon père alors que James poursuivais son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

— C'est toi l'enfant indigne, Lily, pas moi !

**Moi !** Une enfant indigne ! Il a vu ça où lui ? Je suis la meilleure fille de tout les temps, tout le monde rêverait d'être mes parents. Enfin, tout le monde à part ceux qui sont réellement concerné. Merlin, je vous jure le monde est cruel.

— Papa ! Il faut que je te parle ! dis-je en entrant dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de m'exploser une ou deux phalanges sur la porte.

— Je t'écoute Lily, me répondit-il en posant sa plume et en rajustant ses lunettes.

— C'est à propos de ces sales petites vermines d'Albus et de James …

— Lily, ce sont tes frères ! s'indigna mon père.

— Justement, tu crois que si …

— Non, Lily, on ne les déshéritera pas, me coupa mon cher père.

J'aurais au moins essayé, pour la trois milles sept cent quatre-vingt deuxième fois depuis que je suis née.

**Mardi 24 Décembre, 13h24, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Franchement, qui travaille le jour de Noël et de **SON** anniversaire en plus ? Personne ! Et bien si, moi, je travaille. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'aide oncle George et Verity à la boutique. Verity c'est une employée, elle travaille au magasin. Mais pendant les fêtes, vu qu'il y a pas mal de boulot, Maman a décidé qu'Albus et moi irions aider à la boutique en plus de Fred et Roxanne. Je vous le dis, c'est de l'esclavage, ils nous ont pris pour des elfes ou quoi ?

— Lily va remplir le rayon de boites à flemmes, il est complètement vide ! me lance Verity depuis l'avant du magasin.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, Lily fait ça, Lily fait ci, de l'esclavage pur est dur. Le pire, c'est que l'on n'est même pas payé. En faite si, on est payé … par la gratitude d'oncle George, je lui en mettrais moi de la gratitude. Et, ils sont marrants, comment je fais moi pour remplir l'étagère du haut, je suis trop petite même en grimpant sur ce foutu escabeau, et me dites pas, bah elle est bête, elle a qu'à utiliser sa baguette. Je vous signale que j'ai que quinze ans enfin seize maintenant. Où sont passés Albus et Fred qu'ils viennent m'aider. Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont occupés, j'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller toute seule maintenant …

— Besoin d'aide.

— Mal … Malefoy ! articule-je en peinant à me maintenir en équilibre sur l'escabeau.

— Et oui, c'est bien moi ! Cool ton chapeau ! dit-il en désignant mon petit couvre chef de lutin.

— Ah, oui, c'est pour le … pour le magasin … enfin tu vois, bafouille-je en tripotant le bout de mon bonnet. _(Pourquoi je bafouille moi ?) _

— Je vois, tu veux un coup de main ? me demande-t-il en désignant les paquets.

— Ça dépend, je te devrais quelque chose après ? m'enquis-je perplexe.

— Considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël.

— Tu sais, le câlin me suffit amplement même si je m'en serai bien passé …

— C'était même pas un vrai câlin, se plaignit-il.

— Bien sur que si ! renchéri-je.

— Bien sur que non et ne me fixe pas comme ça !

— Comment ?

— Comme ça ! dit-il en imitant mon regard le plus noir.

— Ahahah, très drôle et arrête de te moquer de …

— Scorp' !

— Hey, Al' tu vas bien mon pote ? demanda-t-il en serrant la main de mon frère qui venait d'arriver.

— Bien, merci. Tu veux un coup de main Lilou ? me proposa Al en me voyant percher sur l'escabeau.

— De une, tu ne m'appelles plus JAMAIS Lilou ! De deux, toi, tu ne rigoles pas ! ordonne-je à Malefoy. Et de trois, oui, je veux bien un coup de main.

En un coup de baguette, Albus fit parvenir les boites à flemmes au sommet de l'étagère. Merlin, vivement que je sois majeure. A peine, avais-je posé le pied par terre que déjà Verity me rappelait pour un autre travaille.

— Bon, bah, le devoir m'appelle, dis-je en désignant l'avant du magasin du doigt et en me faufilant déjà entre les nombreux clients.

— Au faite, joyeux anniversaire, Lilou ! me lança Malefoy.

Je stopper net. **Lilou !** Je vais le tuer ! Verity peut bien attendre encore cinq minutes.

**Mardi 24 Décembre, 19h28, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

_Salut Lily,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire ainsi qu'un Joyeux Noël légèrement en avance. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin de Traverse, il parait que c'est la meilleure encyclopédie sur le Quidditch de tout les temps, l'auteur est un certain Olivier Dubois, tu le connais ? **(Bien sur que je le connais c'est un ami de Papa)** Tu sais moi et le Quidditch ça fait au moins quinze **(Sacrée Iris)** Sur ce, je te laisse, ma mère veut que je l'aide à finir les buches pour demain._

_Je t'embrasse très très fort,_

_Iris_

— Lily, ton parrain et tes grands-parents sont là !

Ni une ni deux, je pose la lette d'Iris sur ma table de nuit, saute de mon lit, descends quatre à quatre l'escalier, manque de déraper dans l'entrée pour finalement atterrir sur ma grand-mère dans le salon.

— Joyeux anniversaire ma grande, me souffla-t-elle en m'étreignant alors que mon grand-père me collait un bisou sur la joue.

— Merci, mamie, merci papy.

— Joyeux anniversaire ma puce, me dit mon oncle en me serrant dans ses bras. Cadeau ? ajoute-t-il en me tendant un paquet.

Alors que j'allais m'emparer de mon bien avec avidité, ma mère me coupa dans mon élan et s'empara du cadeau tant convoité.

— Eh, c'est à moi !

— Je sais mais tu attends que ta marraine soit là, m'assène ma mère alors que je m'assois boudeuse au coté de mon grand-père.

— Et ne t'assois pas, va dire à James et Albus qu'ils descendent. Et ne souffle pas non plus, ajouta-t-elle devant ma mine déconfite.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que Luna, son mari Rolf et les jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander consentirent à pointer le bout de leur nez. Non, mais je vous jure, est-ce que moi j'arrive en retard chez les gens ?

— Allez Lily, tu peux les ouvrir, m'intime mon père.

Mon regard se posa sur le plus grand des paquets, celui de mes parents. Le papier dans lequel il était enroulé ne résista pas longtemps. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch, un superbe Foudre 3000 se tenait sous mes yeux.

— Waouh, c'est … **Waouh !**

— De la part de tes frères, tes grands-parents, ta mère et moi, m'expliqua mon père.

— Merci, dis-je en les embrassant tour à tour même si James résista un moment devant cet élan d'affection soudain.

— Luna, je crois que l'on va pouvoir reprendre les nôtres, conseilla oncle Charlie après quelques instants.

Après avoir délicatement posé mon nouveau balai contre le buffet du salon, j'entrepris d'ouvrir le cadeau de mon parrain. Il s'agissait d'une superbe paire de gants …

— … en véritable cuir de dragon, un Norvégien à pointes, de la meilleure qualité, commenta-t-il. Bien sur pas aussi bien, qu'un Foudre 3000 mais …

— Merci beaucoup, ils sont superbes, dis-je en les essayant.

— Maintenant, celui-ci, dis-je en attrapant le dernier cadeau. Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que sait ? demande-je à Luna après l'avoir déballée.

— C'est un attrape Nargols, tu l'accroches au dessus de ton lit et comme ça, tu n'es plus embêtée. Tu as l'esprit clair en toute circonstance, m'expliqua ma marraine.

— Euh ... cool, merci beaucoup, dis-je en le contemplant de plus près alors que James avait du mal à retenir son fou rire.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa plus tôt bien, oncle Charlie et les Scamander étaient partit depuis plus d'une heure quand on frappa à ma porte.

— Lily, ouvre, c'est nous.

— Non, sérieux, je croyais que c'était Voldemort.

— Ouvre !

— C'est ouvert bande d'idiots, râle-je en reposant la boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'April m'avait offerte. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Viens !

— Où ça ?

— Dans le grenier, m'indiqua Albus.

— Je ne vais pas là-dedans !

— Tant pis, tu n'auras pas le cadeau d'anniversaire spécial Potter, lâcha James en suivant Albus qui venait de quitter ma chambre.

— Eh, attendez ! Je veux savoir ! C'est quoi ce cadeau spécial Potter ! hurle-je en sautant de mon lit.

— Chuuuut, tu vas réveiller les parents, m'indiqua James.

Mes deux frères m'emmenèrent dans le grenier. Je jure sur la tête de Kapy que s'ils m'enferment là-dedans, je les tortures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Al' désigna un fauteuil où m'assoir alors que James allumait quelques bougies. Moi, je vous le dis, ces deux crétins vont foutres le feu à la maison. Albus ramassa alors deux paquets que je n'avais pas vu en entrant.

— Lily, tu as maintenant seize, commença Jamesinou.

— Non, t'es sérieux !

— Chuuuuut, siffla Albus.

— C'est bon vas'y continu, lance-je à l'attention de James.

— Je disais donc, tu as maintenant seize ans et comme nous avant toi, tu as atteins l'âge d'acquérir l'héritage des Potter.

— J'espère qu'elle te sera aussi utile qu'à nous, ajouta Al en me tendant le premier paquet.

Je m'empressai d'enlever le papier recouvrant ce fameux cadeau, qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand je découvris …

— C'est quoi ce truc miteux ? demande-je en tendant un vieux bout de parchemin.

— Ce truc miteux ? C'est la carte du Maraudeur banane !

— La quoi ?

— Lily, as-tu une seule fois écouté les histoires que raconte Papa ? s'enquit Jamesinou.

— Bien sur que non !

A ma réponse, mes deux frères se lancèrent un regard entendu et entreprirent de m'expliquer à quoi servait ce vieux morceau de parchemin.

— Et celui-là, il est aussi pour moi, demande-je en désignant le second paquet.

— Bien sur, c'est le secret de mes plus grandes farces, dit James en me le lançant.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était une légende, une histoire que l'on racontait dans la famille … **Waouh !** m'exclame-je en enfilant la cape d'invisibilité.

— Pas mal, hein ! lança James.

— C'est trop cool, ajoute-je en me regardant dans un vieux miroir. Papa est au courant ?

Un sourire entendu des deux zigotos me fit comprendre que notre cher père ignorait tout.

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 6h57, Chambre d'Albus, Square Grimmaurd.**

— Al, réveille-toi ! dis-je en sautant sur son lit. C'est Nooooooooël !

— Lily, t'as quel âge ? En plus, il ne fait même pas encore jour, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

— Bon, bah, moi je vais réveiller James !

— Réveiller James ! Attends ! Je veux voir ça !

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la chambre de James, situé au troisième étage de la maison. _(Le chanceux à un étage pour lui tout seul)_ Je passe devant la chambre des parents où aucun son ne sort, enfin aucun à part le ronflement de papa digne d'un Poudlard Express à grande vitesse, tout est relatif bien sûr.

— Lily Luna Potter, jeune héroïne de notre temps, se dirige d'un pas conquérant vers l'antre du dragon. Parviendra-t-elle à survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve ou mourra-t-elle dans d'atroces souffrances ? Nul ne le sais et pourtant …

— Albus, la ferme ! lance-je avant de tourner délicatement la poignée de la porte.

James dort encore, je m'avance d'un pas prudent vers son lit, prête à sauter de tout mon poids sur lui, quand soudain, une illumination ! D'un pas léger je fais volte-face, me tourne vers la commode de Jamesinou et tend le bras en direction de la corne de brume. Alors que mes doigts ne sont plus qu'à quelques micromètres, je dirais même quelques nanomètres de l'objectif …

— Lily, si tu fais ça, t'es morte, murmure une voix.

— **M******, James, comment tu m'as entendu ?

— La marche qui grince, t'as encore marché dessus, expliqua-t-il tout en gardant les yeux clos.

— Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, dis-je à Albus qui eu du mal à cacher son hilarité, espèce de frère indigne. Arrrrrgh, je vais te tuer !

— T'as pas le droit car les parents te déshériterons et c'est James qui héritera de toute la fortune !

— Tu sais que tu me l'as déjà sorti celle-là !

— Désolé, mon imagination et un peu rouillée ce matin.

— S'il n'y avait que ce matin … marmonne-je.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

A peine, mettais-je défendu ne n'avoir rien dit que déjà je les sentais se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, in extrémis, passant sous le bras d'Albus, je parvins à m'échapper dans l'escalier, après un virage serré sur la droite, j'eu juste le temps de piler pour éviter un obstacle. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve sous les corps de mes frères. _(Et croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas légers comme des plumes ces deux là !)_

— Chérie, j'ai trouvé la source du bruit !

— Euh, papa, déjà réveillé ? demande-je en essayant de m'extirper.

— Salut Pa', lança James.

— Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour ma défense, c'est Lily qui a commencé, ajouta Al.

— Le Choixpeau a bien fait de t'envoyer à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe, toi, exprime-je en tentant vainement de donner des coups de pieds à James pour qu'il se bouge.

— Arrêtes, Lily, tu me chatouilles ! se plaignit mon grand frère.

— Je vais te chatouiller autre chose …

— Lily !

— Désolé, Pa'.

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 7h14, Cuisine Familiale, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

En pleine recherche archéologique. Mais où est donc passée cette foutue confiture à la citrouille. Il faut toujours qu'elle se cache quelque part celle-là, si c'est James qui l'a encore fini je jure sur la tête de Kapy que je l'égorge.

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 7h16, au même endroit.**

Après deux minutes de recherche intensive, je consens à demander de l'aide. La fin de James se rapproche à grand pas.

— Mam', où est la confiture à la citrouille ?

— Je crois que ton père la finie hier.

**Papa !** Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entre en trombe dans le bureau de mon cher père, pas le moins du Monde surpris par mon entrée fracassante. _(Imperturbable Papa Potter)_

— Oui, Lily ? daigne-t-il me demander en levant à peine les yeux de son dossier.

— Est-ce vraiment toi qui as fini la confiture de citrouille ?

— Euh, … oui.

— Papa, sais-tu que l'absence de confiture de citrouille et la première cause de fugue chez les jeunes sorciers, mon père resta bouche bé, au moins tu es prévenu. Au faite, le petit-déjeuner est servi, conclu-je en quittant la pièce.

**Quelques minutes, plus tard.**

— Lily, arrêtes de bouder.

— Si tu veux tout savoir, Papa. Je ne boude pas ! rétorque-je.

— Mais non, voyons, elle fait seulement la tête.

— La ferme, James.

— Lily !

— Désolé, Maman. James, aurais-tu l'obligeance de fermer ta grande bouche.

— Mais bien sûr, très chère sœurette, me lança James avec un grand sourire.

— Au faite pourquoi on n'a pas de cadeaux cette année ? s'enquit Al' en enfournant un pancake.

— Cette année, la famille a décidé que tout le monde ouvrirait ses cadeaux chez Mamie et Papy, expliqua ma mère.

— Stupide idée, dis-je.

— Je te l'accorde, approuva Al.

— Arrêtez de vous plaindre !

— La ferme James, m'exclame-je en même temps qu'Albus.

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 10h23, chambre de Lily, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

Où est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ma baguette ! Je crois que je suis la seule sorcière au Monde capable de perdre sa baguette magique. Non, mais franchement, petite baguette où es-tu ? Merlin, je crois que je deviens folle même si de toute évidence c'est déjà le cas.

— Lily, n'oublie pas de ranger ta chambre ! _(Manquer plus que ça !)_

— Mais Maman, c'est Noël.

— Demande au Père Noël de t'aider alors !

Bien commençons par le commencement, tout d'abord, euh … je crois que l'on n'est pas sorti du chaudron ! Face au tas de vêtements et d'objets en tout genre étalé à même le sol, je recule d'un pas. Misère, de misère ! Je vois James, passer devant ma porte avec un sourire narquois … **Eureka !**

- James ! lance-je en l'interpellant dans le couloir.

- Oui.

- Tu ne ferais pas un truc pour ta petite sœur chérie par hasard.

- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir … **Non !**

- S'il te plait, le supplie-je. _(Méthode n°1 : la pitié)_

- Non.

- Sinon, je dis à Papa que c'est toi qui a cassé, le rétro de la voiture. _(Méthode n°2 : le chantage)_

- Tu ne ferais pas ça !

- Espère toujours …

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre frère soumis, se renfrogna-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu ranges ma chambre, un tour de baguette et **hop !** Maman est contente et Papa croit toujours que c'est le voisin qui a abimé sa voiture.

- Marché conclu, dit-il en serrant la main que je lui tendais.

Et voilà, une chambre toute propre toute Nikel, c'est maman qui va être contente. Bon je vous laisse, il faut vraiment que je trouve cette baguette, où l'ai-je mise …

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 13h00_, _Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon_._**

**Pop ! Pop ! **(Bruit de transplanage)

— Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on ne serait pas en retard ! dis-je en lâchant le bras de mon père.

— Albus remonte moi ce col !

— Maman, lâche-moi je n'ai plus dix ans, se rebella mon frangin.

— Pourquoi James n'est pas venu avec nous ?

Personne n'eu le temps de me répondre mamie Molly me serrait déjà dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles furent ponctuées d'embrassades, de Joyeux Noël et de Joyeux anniversaire. Victoire me montra sa nouvelle robe alors que Teddy faisait clignoter ses cheveux, passant du rouge au vert. J'eu tout juste le temps d'embrasser oncle Percy avant que Dominique ne me tire à l'écart pour me présenter son nouveau petit-ami Ulrich, il est batteur dans l'équipe des Frelons et plutôt beau gosse si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ensuite, Molly et Lucy me parlèrent de leurs études respectives alors que Louis, Hugo et Fred préparaient un truc dans leur coin. Lorsque que tout le monde fut affalé dans les canapés du salon, la cloche de l'entrée retentie …

— Ce doit être James, s'exclama Mamie en se levant brusquement pour aller lui ouvrir.

Peu après, mon très cher frérot entra dans la pièce suivit de près par Victor Henley_, (grand frère d'April, meilleur ami de James et accessoirement petit-ami de notre Rosie nationale)_ et… **Peggy Smith ****!** Il n'est pas sérieux, là ! Attendez, Peggy Smith, je vous explique. Comment la définir ? C'est la reine des dindes, la championne toute catégorie de la dinde, devrais-je dire. Non mais je rêve, c'est **ça** la personne qu'il devait me présenter. Misère, les voilà qu'ils s'avancent vers moi.

— Peggy, je te présente ma sœur Lily, je suis sur que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

— J'espère que tu deviendras comme une soeur pour moi, dit-elle en se penchant pour me faire la bise alors que Roxanne pouffait de rire.

Compte là-dessus ma belle ! **Peggy …** Ce n'est pas un prénom de cochon ?

**Quelques heures plus tard …**

Alors que j'allais enfourner une énième part de gâteau, le remplissage de mon estomac fut interrompu par un tintement cristallin. **Cling Cling **_(Désolé, je ne suis pas très douée pour les bruitages)_ Il n'est pas bien ou quoi ? Teddy arrête ça tout de suite, il veut casser le verre …

— Voilà, Victoire et moi-même, voulions vous annoncer que …

— Nous allons nous marier ! En Juin ! le coupa ma cousine. Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-elle en regardant Teddy d'un air surexcité.

— C'est vraiment génial ! Tu ne trouves pas mon Jamesinou ? demanda Peggy. _(Attention, la Pouf et revenu de Poufland, vraiment affligeant ! Et pourquoi elle l'appelle Jamesinou, il y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Enfin presque le droit)_

Tandis que je me moquais ouvertement de la novelle copine de James avec Roxanne, Lucy et Rose, Teddy se pencha vers moi.

— Lily, est-ce que tu veux être mon témoin ? me demanda-t-il. James a déjà accepté, mais rien ne m'interdit dans avoir plusieurs …

— Moi ! J'ai le droit ?

— Bien sur, alors ...

— Ça dépend, est-ce que je devrais mettre un costume ?

**Après le dessert, …**

Vous vous rendez compte, moi ! Je vais être le témoin de Teddy, c'est vraiment trop cool. En plus, il m'a promis que je ne serai pas obligé de mettre un costume. Quand, je vais dire ça à April et Iris, elles vont … **Outch !**

— Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'apprêtes à me sauter sur le ventre, dis-je à l'adresse de Pattenrond qui me miaula dessus pour toute réponse. C'est bon t'énerve pas ! Et t'as pas vu comment t'es moche ? lui demande-je en le regardant de plus près.

— Lily !

— Désolé, Tante Hermione. C'est qui le plus beau matou du Monde, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur la boule de poil, et bien c'est … **pas toi !** conclu-je alors que Tante Hermione venait de quitter la pièce. Faut être réaliste mon vieux, t'as passé l'âge où le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur toi. Allez, je te laisse, joyeux Noël à toi aussi, conclus-je en le posant sur le canapé alors qu'il crachait des boules de poils.

— Lily ! Viens, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, m'appella Louis.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me précipite dans le salon et me positionne entre Roxanne et Victoire, alors que Teddy s'appuyait sur moi. Tandis que je tentais de faire bouger le métamorphomage, papy Arthur prit la parole.

— Mes chers enfants, commença-t-il. Comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, aucun cadeau ne vous attends au pied du sapin cette année, cependant … ajouta-t-il alors que les protestations commencer à fuser, … vos parents, votre grand-mère et moi-même avons décidé de faire un cadeau collectif _(Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque ?) … _au mois de Juillet … _(Vas-y papy crache le morceau)_ … nous partons tous et j'ai bien dit tous, insista-t-il en désignant chacun d'entre nous, … assister … _(Allez ! Allez ! Allez !)_ … à la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch en France !

On va à la finale de la coupe du Monde ! On va à la finale de la coupe du Monde ! On va … bon d'accord j'arrête mais vous vous rendez compte, la finale ! C'est … Waouh ! C'est super méga top quand je vais dire ça à April et Iris. J'espère que leurs parents pourront leurs avoir des places. C'est trop cooooooooooooooooooooool …

— Une danse de la joie s'impose mes amis, lança James en prenant les mains de Peggy alors que Victor prenait celles de Rose.

— Et toi, attention où tu mets tes mains !

— Ron ! s'exclama tante Hermione alors que Rose devenait aussi rouge qu'un souaffle.

— Désolé Mr Weasley, s'excusa Victor en lâchant ma cousine.

— Mouai, c'est ce qu'on dit, répondit mon oncle perplexe.

— Ron, laisse les tranquille ! ordonna ma tante en l'emmenant plus loin.

Sacré oncle Ron, on ne peut pas dire que la délicatesse l'étouffe mais on l'aime comme ça. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai un match de Quidditch à fêter.

**Mercredi 25 Décembre, 01h05_, _Chambre de Lily, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. **

Et bien mes amis, sacré journée, je suis crevée. Hop au dodo ! **Toc ! Toc !** Ce n'est pas vrai …

— Je peux entrer ? me demanda James en passant sa tête par la porte.

— Je t'en prie, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

— Alors … qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? m'interrogea-t-il après quelques instants.

— J'en pense que Lynne me manque …

— Lily, elle m'a mentie, se renfrogna-t-il en se levant de mon lit.

— James, cette fille, elle n'est pas faite pour toi, elle … elle est trop …

— Elle est trop quoi, Lily ?

— Trop dinde, lâche-je. Lynne, elle était … elle était …

— … parfaite, je sais, compléta-t-il. Elle était si parfaite qu'elle m'a trahie ! lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas, l'interpelle-je dans le couloir. James !

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette manie qu'on les garçons de partir avant la fin d'une conversation. Et puis, je ne lui ai rien demandé moi, je voulais simplement dormir.

**Vendredi 27 Décembre, 10h12, Chambre de Lily, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

_Lu' Lily,_

_La finale ! Waouh, la chance ! Je te promets que je vais essayer de soudoyer mes parents pour avoir une place. En plus mon anniversaire est pour bientôt donc je pourrais peut-être arranger ça. Oh, c'est trop bien, c'est trop bien ! Tu sais si Iris a eu une place ? Envoi-moi rapidement un hibou._

_Bisous tu me manques_

_April_

_PS : J'adore le livre que tu m'as offert._

_PS bis : Embrasse Fred de ma part. (Embrasser Fred mais elle a fumé!) _

_Yop Lil',_

_Pourquoi mes parents se sont-ils bornés à m'acheter un jeu de bavboules ? Moi, aussi je veux ma place ! C'est la finale non d'un Bodruc ! Tu crois que tu peux me prendre dans tes bagages ? Après tout la France ce n'est pas si loin, demande à tes parents !_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Iris_

_PS : April a eu une place ? Repond-moi par retour d'hibou._

— Lilou, Scorp' a eu une place à Noël, c'est vraiment trop cool, me lance Al en passant dans le couloir.

C'est vraiment injuste, pourquoi Malefoy a eu une place ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter ce match si April et Iris ne viennent pas. Merlin, envoyez-nous deux places s'il vous plait. Comment ? J'en c'est rien moi, débrouiller vous, faites votre travaille ! Y a pas écrit la poste sur mon front !

**Mardi 31 Décembre, 20h02, Maison des Londubat, Londres.**

Chaque année, le nouvel an se fait chez un ami de Papa et Maman, cette année c'est chez Neville enfin le professeur Londubat. J'espère que Lynne sera là, il faut vraiment que je lui parle de James. Lynne si vous vous souvenez, c'est la fille ainée de Neville et Hannah. Elle et James sont sortis ensemble pendant un moment, ils ont rompus il y a maintenant cinq mois, je crois. C'est James qui est parti soit disant qu'elle lui aurait menti sur une chose importante, je ne sais pas vraiment le fin mot de l'histoire mais j'espère juste une chose, qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois cette dinde de Peggy la cochonne mais elle commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs et puis, je me voyais bien avec Lynne comme belle-sœur. Bref passons, qui il y aura chez les Londubat ? Certainement, ma marraine Luna et sa famille, les Finnigan, Seamus est très drôle, Papa m'a raconté que quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il faisait toujours exploser toute sorte de chose. Sa femme Lisa est Médicomage et ils ont trois enfants, Eanna qui a l'âge d'Al' et qui est à Serdaigle, vient ensuite Nolan qui lui a quatorze et est à Poufsouffle et enfin la petite Lila qui est une amie de Luke. Si les Finnigan sont là, il y aura certainement Dean, lui et sa femme, Padma, on des jumeaux enfin des faux jumeaux, Latika et Jamal, ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps que James et Lynne. Ensuite, il y aura probablement, Parvati, c'est la sœur jumelle de Padma, elle est marié à Blaise et ils ont trois enfants, Ulrich qui a vingt ans je crois _(Non, ce n'est pas le Ulrich de Dom')_ et les jumelles _(Comme quoi les dragons ne font pas des hippogriffes !)_ Lena et Enola, je ne les aime pas vraiment des vrais petites pestes ces deux là. Après, il y aura aussi Ernie, je ne le connais pas très bien, je sais juste que c'est le parrain de Luke. Il est marier mais ne me demander pas à qui je sais jamais son prénom. Et je crois que c'est tout, il y aura bien sur oncle Ron et tante Hermione avec Rose et Hugo. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour … Ah, non j'ai oublié Susan et son mari Terry, ils ont deux fils, Alan qui l'âge de James et Dan qui est en sixième année à Gryffondor. Là, je dois vraiment avoir fini, je vous retrouve dans trente secondes ma mère m'appelle pour transplaner.

Et voilà, je suis de retour, devant la maison des Londubat, accompagné de mes parents et de Al', James a eu un empêchement. Le menteur, je crois juste qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Lynne. Justement, en parlant du loup …

— Lynne ! Je suis super contente de te revoir, lance-je en la serrant dans mes bras alors qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte.

— Moi aussi, comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Et les autres, on ne leur dit pas bonjour, articula une voix.

— Professeur Londubat, dis-je d'un ton solennel en tendant la main à Neville qui se trouvait à coté de mon amie.

— Fais pas l'idiote, Lily, viens me faire la bise, m'ordonna-t-il.

A peine eu-je fini de dire bonjour à Neville, Hannah et les autres que déjà Lynne m'entrainait dans sa chambre embarquant Rose au passage.

— James ne viendra pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était présent.

— Je suis désolé, Lynne, tu sais il a …

— Une nouvelle copine, me coupa-t-elle, je sais, je les ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse, il y trois semaines mais qui est cette fille ?

— Une dinde, lança Rose sèchement, une pauvre idiote, je me demande ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour sortir avec elle.

J'approuvais les dires de Rosie alors que Lynne demandait le plus de renseignement possible sur elle. Comment lui décrire Peggy ? Voyons voir, … alors débile, dinde, crétine, superficielle et légèrement kleptomane, je l'ai vu essayé de piquer un rond de serviette chez mamie et papy à Noël.

— Les amours sont dures ces temps-ci, commenta Lynne. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde, il parait que tu t'es rapprocher de Malefoy c'est temps-ci.

— Qui t'as dit ça ?

— J'ai mes sources, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et bien, tes sources sont fausses, me renfrogne-je. Me rapprocher de Malefoy, plutôt mourir.

— Arrêtes Lily, boude pas, c'est normal que tu craques, tu sais il est plutôt beau gosse, ajouta Rose.

— Que je craque mais vous avez fumé quoi vous deux ? Malefoy … on aura tout entendu, lance-je en quittant la pièce sous les rires des deux filles.

Malefoy ! Ils ne vont jamais me lâcher avec lui, certes j'admets qu'il est plutôt craquant mais c'est tout. Malefoy, non mais je vous jure … On aura entendu de tout cette année. Pour la peine, je vais me venger sur les petits fours, ceux-là m'ont l'air plutôt appétissant.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours au même endroit, c'est-à-dire rodant devant le buffet de nourriture. **

— **Psssst ! Pssssssst ! LILY !**

— Quoi ? dis-je en me retournant tout en gardant le plateau de petits fours dans les mains. Déjà que tout à l'heure une femme enceinte blonde me l'a piqué.

— Viens !

— Non, répondit-je catégorique à Lynne.

— Allez viens, tu en es déjà à ton deuxième plateau, tu ne vas pas rester là, ajouta Rose.

Pour seule réponse, je m'éloignais en leur tirant la langue. Non mais, si on ne peut même plus se restaurer tranquillement dans ce pays. Mais où va le monde, je me le demande.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Bilan de fin du mois :**

Note en Métamorphose : A.

Note en Potion : P.

Note en Astronomie : E. _(Ohohoh !)_

Note en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : 0 _(Le retour au plus au niveau !)_

Note en Botanique : A.

Note en Histoire de la Magie : E.

Note en DCFM : O. _(Comme d'habitude !)_

Note en Sortilèges : A.

Note en Divination : D. _(Petit, petit, peti troisième œil où te caches-tu ?)_

Nombre de fois où je suis tombé sur Malefoy : Euh ... c'est quoi cette question ?

Nombre de fois où Malefoy m'est trombé dessus : Une et en plus c'était en toute connaissance de cause. Le bougre !

Nombre de séjour à l'infirmerie : 0 _(Et après on va dire que je manque d'équilibre)_

Nombre de fois ou j'ai rougis devant un garçon : 0 ... si c'est vrai ! Faut pas écouter ce que Malefoy dit !

Nombre de points gagnés : 15_._

Nombre de points perdus : 0 _(Je suis devenue sage, c'est le fait d'avoir seize ans)_

Classement :

Serdaigle : 250 points.

Serpentard : 230 points.

**Gryffondor : 120 points.**

Poufsouffle : 60 points.

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** J'aime Fred ! 3

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** J'ai pas envi d'en écrire.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**La-dessus, je vous dit à la prochaine, je précise juste que le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'arriver avant un mois sauf si par miracle un creneau se libère pour que je puisse l'écrire. Dans l'espoir que vous serez toujours là pour le suivant.**

**Amicalement**

**Boule de Suif**


	11. JANVIER

**N/A :** Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une heureuse année **2012**. Qu'elle soit faite de joies ainsi que de réussites et surtout que vous, vos familles et amis restiez en bonne santé. Voilà pour les vœux maintenant place à ce qui nous intéresse, la Fic'. Donc pour continuer, un grand** MERCI** à **L . Supertramp**, **Guigoo**, **saroura92** et **Maria-Tagada** pour leurs très gentilles review, c'est toujours un plaisir. Ensuite, grâce à une review, je me suis rendu compte que tout le monde ne connaissait pas la signification des notes _(O, E, A, P, D, T)_ attribuée à chaque matière dans le petit bilan de fin de mois, je tenais donc à éclaircir ce point. Alors en allant dans un ordre croissant, de la note la plus faible à la meilleure, **T **pour **Troll**, **D** pour **Désolant**, **P** pour **Piètre**, ces trois notes sont des notes d'échec _(inferieure à 10 si vous voulez faire un rapprochement) _ensuite, il y a les notes de réussites, qui sont, **A **pour **Acceptable**, **E** pour **Effort Exceptionnel** et enfin la meilleure des notes, **O** pour **Optimal**_._ Voilà, j'espère avoir été assez clair, bonne lecture à tous.

**PS :** Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling sauf les OC.

**PS 2 :** Désolé pour mon énorme retard dans la publication et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour le match de Quidditch, je suis vraiment nul pour ce genre de chose.

* * *

_« Les mauvaises nouvelles ont des ailes. » Proverbe français_

* * *

**Janvier : La vie n'est pas toujours rose ! **

* * *

**Ce qu'il fallait retenir du chapitre précédent :**

April et Fred sont officiellement ensemble.

Lily déteste l'hiver.

Lily a un manque cruel d'équilibre.

Règle n°1 de Malefoy : Ne jamais sortir sans sa baguette.

Lily et Scorpius se sont fait un mini-câlin qui n'est pas considéré comme un câlin par le blond.

Lily tenta pour la trois milles sept cent quatre-vingt deuxième fois de faire déshériter Albus et James sans grand succès.

Lily a bafouillé devant Malefoy.

Lilou n'est pas un surnom à employer si vous tenez à rester en vie.

Lily est l'heureuse propriétaire d'un Foudre 3000.

La Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité ont été transmis.

L'absence de confiture de citrouille et la première cause de fugue chez les jeunes sorciers.

Le chantage fonctionne très bien sur James.

James a présentée sa nouvelle copine au prénom de cochon.

Teddy et Victoire ont annoncé leur mariage en Juin où Lily sera le témoin de Teddy.

Les billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en France sont réservés.

Lynne aurait menti à James et ce dernier n'arrive pas à lui pardonner même si de tout évidence, il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**Mercredi 1er Janvier, 04h42, Toilettes, Square Grimmaurd, Londres. **

**O**o**o**ooo**oO**Oo**o**oO**o**h, par Salazar, Rowena, Merlin, je n'aurais jamais du manger autant de petits-fours. J'ai comme l'impression de voler en pleine tempête, un coup à droite puis un coup à gauche. Tout ça à cause de ces deux pestes de Rose et Lynne, il faut dire qu'elles ne m'ont pas facilité la digestion, vous vous imaginez vous, mangez … tout en courant. C'est une vraie torture, du moins pour mon bedon. Misère de misère, je crois que je vais vomir, je vous laisse, je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez voir ça.

**Samedi 4 Janvier, 20h00, Ministère de la Magie, Londres. **

Je m'ennui, je m'ennui, je m'enn … Oh tiens vous voilà ! Mes chers amis, il est temps pour moi de vous souhaitez la bienvenue au 26ème Gala de l'ennui absolu. Je hais les galas et toutes ces mondanités. Les petits aristos pleins au as qui me sortent des _« Heureuse de vous rencontrer Miss Potter »_ à tout vas ou encore des _« Vous savez que votre père est un héros ? » _Ils sont vraiment sérieux dans ces moments là ou ils croient que depuis ma naissance je vie dans une bulle coupé du Monde extérieur. Pathétique mais ce n'est pas tout, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a pas moyen de trouver à manger, où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu cacher le buffet ?

— M'man.

— Oui, me répondit-elle.

— On est obligé d'être là ? Parce que ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais … je m'ennui.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour dans la salle ou rejoins ton frère, me conseilla-t-elle.

— Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve dans tout ce bazar ? demande-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir la tignasse noire d'Albus.

— Cherche, me murmura-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le Ministre de je ne sais plus quoi et de je ne sais plus quel pays.

Foutu renommé pourquoi faut-il que mon père soit connu dans le Monde entier, je vendrais Albus et James pour être tranquillement allongé dans mon lit. Oh, tiens, un buffet !

— Toi, on peut dire que tu tombes à pic … lance-je ne me penchant vers les petits-fours.

— Madame, parlerai-t-elle au buffet ? s'enquit un quelconque inconnu en m'abordant.

— Mademoiselle … et vous êtes ? demande-je tout en continuant de remplir mon ventre, un toast au saumon, mon préféré.

— Edward, dit-il en me tendant la main, Edward Niels … fils du 1er Ministre de la Nouvelle-Zélande, ajouta-t-il alors que je ne répondais pas.

— Passionnant, dis-je en me détournant et en enfournant mon troisième canapé. Dans le genre pot de colle, je crois que j'ai trouvé le roi. Edward Niels, fils du 1er Ministre de la Nouvelle-Zélande de mon **c****, franchement qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa vie, je lui ai pas demandé de me déballer son CV.

— Vous êtes bien la fille du célèbre Harry Potter ?

— Quelle déduction Sherlock ! Comment vous avez deviné, je ne porte pourtant pas de cicatrice ? Bon passons, ajoute-je alors que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche. Je vais aller vous voyez, dans le coin là-bas … au calme, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'endroit que j'indiqué du doigt. Merlin faites qu'il ne me suive pas, faites qu'il ne me suive …

— Et sinon vous avez un copain ? me lança-t-il en me coupant la route.

Merci Merlin pour ton aide qui m'a été très précieuse, je te revaudrais ça mon pote, espèce de lâcheur. Si maintenant même _« le prince des enchanteurs » _ne peut rien pour moi, je suis définitivement condamnée.

— On peut dire que c'est direct ! Est-ce que j'ai un copain ? C'est une bonne question, une excellente question même, vous n'en avez pas une autre parce que là … Non, pas d'autres questions en stock, continue-je en le voyant patienter. **M****,** c'est quoi la formule qu'on sort aux journalistes déjà, … euh, je ne ferais aucuns commentaires, avance-je.

— Vous êtes très drôle mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Mr Niels attend une réponse.

Voilà qu'il se met à parler à la troisième personne maintenant, non d'un petit chaudron. J'ai bien envie de lui lancer que Miss Potter aimerait qu'on la laisse tranquille mais j'ai peur de créer un incident diplomatique. Allez Lily, pense à la fraternité inter-nation.

— Donc pour répondre à votre question, euh … des copains, j'en ai des tas et des … tas _(Pas tant que ça à vrai dire, mais bon il ne va pas allez vérifier. A moins que les services secrets Néo-Zélandais lui aient déjà fait un rapport sur moi, je savais bien que je me sentais suivi ces temps-ci, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne m'écoute jamais ! Bon Lily reprends-toi et arrêtes de divaguer.)_ Euh …un copain ! Tu veux dire actuellement ? Tout de suite ? Maintenant ? Euh … non enfin si **j'en ai un !** ajoute-je en le voyant un peu trop enthousiaste à mon gout, faudrait pas qu'il se fasse des idées cet imbécile.

— Ah, ajouta-t-il d'un air passablement déçu. Et il est ici ?

— Ici ? Tu veux dire à ce gala ? Euh … oui, bien sur qu'il est ici, quelque part par là, dis-je en désignant la foule de gens se trouvant à proximité. Il est grand et super costaud du genre Auror méga balèze croisé avec un batteur de Quidditch, tu vois le truc. Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait que quelqu'un drague sa copine …

— Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il commence vraiment à me faire peur là, allez Lily rappelle-toi, c'est quoi le mot de passe quand t'es en danger. Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais papa quand il le faut ? Foutu tête de mule ! Je vous en supplie cette fois Merlin sortait moi de là. Utiliser tout les moyens nécessaires s'il le faut, je vous laisse carte blanche.

— Eh, mon canard en sucre ! Je t'ai cherché partout, m'interpella une voix en passant un bras sur mes épaules.

— Enchanté, vous êtes ? lança Malefoy en ne faisant pas attention à mon étonnement.

— Edward Niels, fils du …

— Passionnant, … heureux de t'avoir rencontré Ed ! lança-t-il en m'entrainant avec lui.

Après avoir mis le maximum de distance entre nous et Mr Pot de Colle ambulant, Malefoy s'arrêta dans un coin de la salle.

— Au faites, ne m'appelle plus jamais _« mon canard en sucre »_, dis-je en lui écrasant le pied de toute mes forces.

— Oucthhhh ! Com … comme tu voudras, consenti-t-il en boitant légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et enlève-moi ce bras, dis-je en me mettant face à lui.

— Je te signale que les personnes les plus influentes du pays sont invitées à ce gala !

— Influentes ! Laisse-moi rire, depuis quand les Malefoy sont influents dans quoi que ce soit ?

— Depuis toujours chérie, me lança-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

— Ne m'appelle pas _« chérie » _non plus_,_ siffle-je entre mes dents.

— Tu sais que t'es canon quand t'es en colère.

— Tu sais que tu as du forcer un petit peu trop sur le Whisky-pur-feu, dis-je en prenant le verre qu'il portait à sa bouche.

— Crois-moi si tu veux mais ton frère et bien pire, me confia-t-il.

— Où est-ce qu'il est ? demande-je.

— Je crois qu'il a trouvé les poubelles de l'Atrium parfaites pour vomir.

— T'es dégoutant Malefoy, dis-je en le repoussant alors qu'il passait une nouvelle fois son bras sur mes épaules. Montre-moi plutôt où il est !

**Lundi 6 janvier, 8h41, Londres.**

— **Aieuuuuuh**, pourquoi tu me pinces ? me plaignis-je ne fusillant Albus du regard.

Quelle mouche l'a encore piqué celui-là ? Je suis vraiment martyrisé par mes frères et si papa ne se décide pas à les déshériter, je vais être dans l'obligation d'appeler **« SOS sœurs en danger ».**

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas balancer à James que j'étais bourré !

— J'ai rien dit il l'a deviné, me défendis-je.

— Menteuse, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour continuer à me pincer ce qui me fit hurler.

— Vos gueules les morpions ! s'énerva James. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la route.

— Nahnahnah … j'essaye de me concentrer sur la route …

— Ferme-là Albus !

— Ferme-là Albus ! répète-je.

— Ferme-là aussi Lily ! hurla-t-il. Mais **M****,** vous avez quels âges ? Arrêtez un peu votre bordel ! La prochaine fois vous irez à la gare à pied. Sales gosses ! conclut-il en voyant Albus lui tirait la langue dans le rétroviseur.

**Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard Express. **

— Canon ! Il a dit que tu étais canon !

— Vas-y crie-le plus fort, je crois que le conducteur du train n'a pas entendu, assène-je à April.

— C'est vraiment trop romantique, se languit Iris.

— Romantique ! Tu te fous de moi ? Il avait surtout un peu forcé sur l'alcool.

— Pas autant qu'Albus d'après ce que je sais, il m'a dit que Scorpius avait du le ramener chez vous, expliqua April.

Bon ok, j'avais oublié de vous signaler ce petit détail. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le ramène avant que les parents le voient comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même, je vous rappelle très chers amis que je n'ai que seize ans et par conséquent, aucun permis de transplaner. Maintenant, Al m'en doit une, il faudra que je pense à le lui rappeler.

— Il parait qu'il a vomi partout dans l'Atrium, surenchéri Iris.

— Qui c'est qui vous a dit ça ? m'étonne-je.

— Albus.

— Et en plus il s'en vante, si jamais ça parvient aux oreilles des parents, on me punira pour complicité, l'imbécile !

— Tu n'exagère pas un petit peu ? s'avança la blonde.

— Jamais ! Bon je reviens, dis-je en me levant. J'ai faim, dis-je en répondant aux interrogations muettes de mes deux amies.

Où peut bien être ce chariot de friandise, j'ai une de ces faims, je ne vous raconte pas. Mon ventre est en pleine révolution. Je pourrais manger un dragon enfin ... la moitiè d'un dragon.

— Eh, Potter ! … Potter !

Malefoy ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher trente secondes celui-là, quel pot de colle ! Quelqu'un lui aurait-il jeté un sort de glue perpétuelle ? La semaine dernière, il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre pendant tout le gala, soit disant pour pas que cet imbécile de Niels _« m'importune »,_ franchement qui utilise encore ce mot ! C'est quoi son problème ? … Mais bon pas le temps de s'attarder sur les broutilles, c'est qu'il se rapproche dangereusement. Merlin je suis sauvée, les toilettes sont en vus. Ni une ni deux, je m'enferme à double tours dans un cabinet, vérifiant au passage que ma baguette est bien dans la poche arrière de mon jean, ne jamais faire deux fois la même erreur, foi de Potter !

**CLAC !**

— Potter ! Je sais que tu es là … Potter …

Surtout, rester impassible, ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas bouger, ne réagir à aucunes de ses provocations …

— Lilouuuu chérie !

— Ne m'appelle pas Lilou et encore moins _« Lilou chérie » _! hurle-je. **Oups**, la force de conviction des Potter a encore flanché.

— Je savais que tu étais là … Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

— Pourquoi tu me suis ? lui lance-je en sortant des toilettes.

— J'ai posé la question en premier, dit-il en me bloquant le chemin alors que j'essayais de le contourner.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? insiste-je.

— Non, mais honneur aux filles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Pathétique, souffle-je.

— On fait ce qu'on peut mon chou.

— Ne m'appelle pas _« mon chou »_ et laisse-moi sortir … j'ai une baguette et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, le menace-je alors qu'il ne réagissait pas.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas agresser ton sauveur, tu oublis que je t'ai sauvé la semaine dernière au gala, ton petit-ami imaginaire ne peut pas en dire autant.

— Qui te dis qu'il est imaginaire, dis-je en me rapprochant plus près de lui. Et tu t'y intéresse un peu trop à mon gout. Serais-tu jaloux ?

— Jaloux ? Moi ! Jamais ! Tu as de drôle …

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites à deux dans les toilettes ? lança un Albus interloqué en ouvrant la porte.

— Demande à ton pote, lance-je en profitant de la diversion de mon frère pour m'échapper.

C'est quoi cette manie de coincer les filles dans les toilettes. Foi de Lily, je n'irais plus jamais dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express. Plutôt faire pipi par une des fenêtres du train ou pas !

**Mardi 7 janvier, 8h12 Dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

Et voilà, c'est repartit, première fois de l'année que j'ouvre les yeux dans ce dortoir. Plus que cinq mois avant les BUSE, dure vie que celle d'un cinquième année. Pourquoi je parle de ça ? C'est uniquement la faute d'April, elle n'a pas arrêté de nous bassiner hier soir sur l'importance des BUSE. Comme si on n'était pas au courant … Les profs avaient d'jà commencé leur sermon en septembre. Les BUSE par ci, les BUSE par là, ça ne leur est jamais venu à l'idée de les supprimer et de ne conserver que les ASPIC. D'une, ça soulagerait les étudiants et de deux, ça serait d'un grand bien fait pour la planète, plus besoin de papier pour les sujets. Sauvons la planète, supprimons les examens ! Vous connaissez ? … Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ça quelque part, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à militer.

— Lily, prépare-toi ! m'ordonna April en sautant à cloche pied pour enfiler une chaussette.

— Mon lit est tellement confortableeeeeeee, dis-je en me roulant dans ma couverture.

— Je te signale que quand les BUSE seront là, tu ne pourras plus dormir, me rappela-t-elle.

— Justement laisse-moi en profiter.

Une demi-heure plus tard …

— Tu n'étais vraiment pas obliger de m'arroser, lance-je à l'adresse de ma soi-disant amie.

— Si, je ne l'avais pas fait, on aurait encore été en retard.

— Elle n'a pas tord, approuva Fred la bouche pleine.

Moi qui aurais cru qu'en sortant avec mon cousin, elle serait moins sur mon dos. Je m'étais complètement trompé et si en plus ce traite de Fred appuie ses propos. Iris et moi risquons de passer un reste d'année mouvementée.

— En plus vous avez les BUSE à la fin de l'année.

— Non ! Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi ! m'énerve. Que tu sois d'accord avec elle passe encore mais si tu commences à nous rappeler tous les jours qu'on a les BUSE, là, je crois vraiment que ça va mal finir.

Mon excès de colère n'eu que pour unique réaction de faire exploser de rire les Gryffondor se trouvant à proximité.

— Allez Lily, je te promets que je ne prononcerai plus **ce mot**, dit-il en appuyant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

— T'as intérêt ! le menace-je en me rasseyant pour finir ma tartine à la confiture de citrouille.

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je la sens vraiment mal cette année.

**Jeudi 9 Janvier, 15h26, Parc de Poudlard. **

C'est très étrange mais d'après Fred quand vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer un mot vous avez la subite envie de le dire tout le temps. Mais bon, ne repartons pas sur ce sujet, regardez plutôt, le terrain est en vu. Il était temps, depuis notre retour à Poudlard, ce seulement le premier entrainement de Quidditch de l'année. Je suis super impatiente de tester mon nouveau balai sur un vrai terrain et surtout de le montrer au reste de l'équipe même si Hugo et Fred l'on déjà vu.

— Je suis super excitée, s'enthousiasma April, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de Quidditch, expliqua-t-elle.

— Pareil pour moi, voler m'a vraiment manqué, ajouta Fred en souriant à la poursuiveuse.

— Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, comment peut-on avoir envi d'aller dehors par ce froid ?, s'interrogea la Métamorphomage.

— Mauviette, siffla Hugo.

Pour unique réponse, Iris lui tira la langue. Ils étaient encore en train de se battre à l'arrivée au stade.

— Dis Fred, tu avais bien réservé le terrain ? demande-je en voyant des tenues bleu voler.

— Le **C**** ! s'exclama mon cousin en enfourchant son balai pour rejoindre Corner.

** *STOP*** Eddie Corner, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Un abruti de grande classe si vous voulez mon avis. Franchement, vous pensiez vraiment que tous les Serdaigle étaient intelligents, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas arrogants et sarcastiques, Albus et Molly en sont de parfaits exemples. Mais bon, revenons à nos dragons, Eddie Corner, septième année, avec un ego gros comme Poudlard, il est sortit avec presque toutes les dindes de l'école. Il se croit tout permis parce que sont père à une position haut placée au Ministère. Et le truc qui me répugne par excellence, il parle de lui à la troisième personne comme Monsieur collant, fils du 1er Ministre de Nouvelle-Zélande.

— Eddie Corner a réservé le terrain, Weasley ! s'exclama le Serdaigle alors que j'arrivais avec le reste des joueurs aux côtés des deux capitaines.

— J'ai réservé le terrain, s'énerva Fred, alors maintenant dégagez !

— Calmes-toi Fred, insista April.

— Ouai, écoutes ta blondasse, lâcha Corner.

Sans qu'il eu le temps de faire un mouvement de recul, le nez du capitaine de Serdaigle explosa sous le coup de batte que Fred venait de lui assener. Deux garçons de son équipe le tenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas de son balai.

— **M****** Bibine, lâcha Torrens.

Oh oh, ça sent les problèmes à quinze kilomètre !

— Weasley, je vous donne un match de suspension pour ce geste complèment contraire à l'esprit du Quidditch …

— Mais Madame …, commença April alors que Fred ne réagissais pas.

— Pas de mais Miss ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et vous Mr Corner, cessez de rire comme une bécasse et allez me faire soigner ce nez, le terrain et fermé pour aujourd'hui, conclu-t-elle en repartant vers le château en furie.

Qu'est-ce que je disait, cette année risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Pourquoi on n'est pas resté en 2024? **C'était tellement biiiiien ...**

**Quelques minutes plus tard …**

— Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura April en s'asseyant dans un canapé.

— Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Fred en allant la rejoindre ce qui la rassura.

— Ce Corner est un crétin ! fulmina Hugo.

— Il a beau être un crétin, je l'ai frappé, se lamenta Fred, je n'aurais pas du, j'aurais du me contrôler. A cause de moi, on se retrouve avec un batteur en moins pour le match contre Serdaigle.

— On va en trouver un, il le faut, insiste-je en voyant la mine déconfite de mon cousin.

**Samedi 11 Janvier, 13h06, Couloir de Poudlard. **

— T'es sur ? Tu ne connais personne susceptible de faire un bon batteur …

— Non, je suis désolé, j'en parlerai autour de moi si tu veux, me proposa une Gryffondor.

— Oui, ça serait super, merci.

Il nous faut un batteur, sans batteur nous serions obligés de déclarer forfait ce qui est inenvisageable. Un Gryffondor ne renonce jamais.

— Alors ?

— Nada et toi ? s'enquit April qui venait de me rejoindre.

— Rien du tout, qui aurait cru que trouver un batteur pour l'équipe serait si dur …

— Courage, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Fred. Il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais, m'appris-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Corner est un abruti, dis-je avant qu'elle parte.

Y en a marre des débiles, le monde est peuplé de débiles, Poudlard est peuplé de débiles. C'est vraiment désolant, affligeant, déprimant et … tout plein d'autres adjectifs en « -ant ». Qui aurait cru que mon cerveau était si bien rempli, quelle heureuse surprise. Mais bon, évitons de trop blablater, nous perdons du temps, il nous faut un foutu bat … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est vraiment étrange, moi qui ai toujours cru que c'était ma cousine la plus terre à terre en l'occurrence, j'avais tord.

— Tu fais quoi ? m'étonne-je en rejoignant Rose caché derrière une statue.

— Je me cache, tu crois peut être que c'est pour le plaisir que je suis là en train de faire les poussières, dit-elle tout en décollant une toile d'araignée de sa robe. Beurk !

— Et pourquoi tu te caches si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— L'autre imbécile d'O'Kiff n'arrête pas de me suivre depuis la rentrée, je ne sais pas quelle bonne résolution il a prit mais ça doit être un truc du genre _« devenir le mec le plus pot de colle de tout Poudlard »,_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

— Vraiment passionnant mais là, je dois vraiment y aller, faut que je trouve un batteur pour remplacer Fred, dis-je en m'éloignant_. _

— Lily, … t'as des nouvelles de Lynne au sujet de James ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Aucune, mais je vais lui envoyer un hibou, dis-je en partant pour de bon.

Lynne, je l'avais complètement oublié, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à faire casser James et Peggy. Jamais je n'accepterai cette dinde comme _« sœur », _plutôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Samedi 11 Janvier, 16h08, Volière, Poudlard.**

— Kapy … Kapyyyyyyyy … **KAPYYYYY !**

Il se fout vraiment de moi ce pigeon ! J'hallucine, je l'appelle et il ne vient même pas. Qui a osait dire que le hibou était le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aille lui défoncer le crane à coup de batte. Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout violente mais pas tout.

— C'est seulement maintenant que tu te décides à bouger, sale piaf, dis-je en lui attachant une lettre destinée à Lynne à la patte alors que cet idiot roucouler tranquillement. Et ne te perds pas ! lui ordonne-je alors qu'il décollait.

Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour obtenir son diplôme de coursier, les trois quart du temps il se perd ou pire il perd le courrier. Moi, je vous le dis on toujours mieux servi par soi-même, si on peut même plus faire confiance aux hiboux où va le monde, je me le demande.

**Dimanche 12 Janvier, 22h06, Dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Poudlard. **

— Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmure-je.

**Waouh !** C'est vraiment trop cool. Tout le monde si trouve, … enfin tout Poudlard. Soyez béni, ô humble grand-père James. Tenez, regardez, McGo est encore dans son bureau, moi je dis qu'elle devrait penser à se reposer un peu. Elle semble affaiblie ces temps-ci, surement à cause de son âge, elle a genre quoi … cent ans, à quelques années près bien sûr. Tiens, on dirait que Neville est encore parti en douce pour Londres. Nevillou le coquinou, c'est Hannah qui va être contente, la dernière fo … Malefoy ! Pourquoi il n'est pas dans son dortoir ? Etrange … Allez ! En route, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et ce n'est pas en restant dans ce lit. Ni une ni deux, je me retrouve a erré dans Poudlard couverte de la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur en main. Voyons voir si, je tourne à droite ici puis à gauche, il devrait être ici ! Bingo ! Malefoy était bien là, assis, son dos reposant le long du mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre ? Et … mais c'est impossible, comment il peut m'avoir … c'est …

— Potter, je te vois, lâcha-t-il avec un large sourire sur le visage.

— C'est impossible ! Et comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était moi ? demande-je en enlevant ma cape.

— Tu oublis que je suis le meilleur ami d'Al, me répondit-il. J'ai appris à écouter pour le retrouver et tu respires beaucoup trop fort quand t'as la trouille.

— Je n'ai pas la trouille, pourquoi j'aurais la trouille ? m'écris-je.

— Peut-être parce que tu te promène la nuit dans Poudlard, avança-t-il. Au faite, pourquoi tu m'espionnais ?

— Je ne t'espionnais, je … je me demander juste qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul dans un couloir à cette heure-ci, explique-je.

— T'es trop curieuse.

— Et toi trop mystérieux, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, se défendit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

— Comme il n'y a rien de mal à être curieux …

— Tu es vraiment une fille étrange … étrange mais canon ! ajouta-t-il en voyant ma tête. Et là je ne suis pas bourrer …

— Tu … tu le penses vraiment ? demande-je ne me rapprochant de lui.

— Je le pense vraiment, dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Je veux dire, je le déteste, je suis sensée le détester mais … Pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de le repousser ? Alors que je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher, Malefoy se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand un bruit sourd retenti et la tête victorieuse du concierge apparu devant nous. **Oups !** Je crois que je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes cette fois-ci.

**Lundi 13 Janvier, 8h47, Grande Salle, Poudlard. **

— Deux semaines de retenue ! C'est exagéré ! se révolta April.

— Juste pour une petite escapade nocturne, ajouta Iris alors que j'acquiesçais.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu de faire prendre, alors que tu avais la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité, s'interrogea la blonde.

— J'ai … j'ai été distraite, avance-je en évitant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Je n'ai pas encore bien l'habitude d'utiliser la carte et la cape, ça ne fait que deux semaines que je l'ai, il faut peut être un temps d'adaptation.

— Peut être … répondit April pensive.

— Euh, c'est bien pour aujourd'hui les trois rouleaux de parchemins en Potion ? demande-je afin d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose.

Cette diversion eu l'effet voulu. Iris commença à se plaindre de la charge de travail beaucoup trop importante que nous infliger les profs. Mettant ainsi fin au sujet de mon escapade. Escapade que je me tournai et retournai dans la tête. Ce qui était sur pour le moment ce que si le concierge n'était pas arrivé Malefoy et moi nous serions très certainement embrassés. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Embrasser Malefoy ! Il faut vraiment que je me remette les idées en place.

**Mercredi 22 Janvier, 16h50, Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

Une bonne semaine était passé depuis l'incident du couloir et je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Scorpius. Enfin Malefoy, si maintenant je me mets à l'appeler par son prénom, c'est la fin des sorbets citron.

— J'en ai un ! s'exclama Iris en entrant en trombe dans la salle commune coupant là le cheminement de mes pensées.

— Un quoi ? m'enquis-je curieuse.

— Un batteur ! Venez voir ! dit-elle surexcitée.

Après avoir questionné Iris jusqu'aux abords du terrain sans succès, cette dernière nous demanda, à moi et au reste de l'équipe qui nous avez rejoins, de nous taire.

— Regardez ! dit-elle en pointant un jeune garçon qui virevoltait dégommant des cibles à l'aide de Cognards.

— Il est doué, consenti Fred.

— Vraiment doué, insiste-je, mais qui est-ce ? demande-je subitement en me tournant vers Iris alors que les autres m'imiter.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau du Professeur Londubat.**

Nous étions dans son bureau depuis seulement quelques instants quand notre professeur lâcha un **« Non ! »** qui couper court à toutes protestations.

— Mais professeur …

— Non, c'est non, il est trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune …

— Souviens-toi de Papa, appuis-je, il a commencé le Quidditch en première année comme lui.

— C'est beaucoup trop dangereux … batteur, il est si petit.

— Ce n'est que pour un match, appuya Hugo.

— **Non !**

— Papa, s'il te plait, pour Gryffondor, murmura Luke en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entré dans le bureau de son père. S'il te plait …

— Ta mère ne me le pardonnera jamais, lâcha alors Neville tandis que nous sautions déjà de joie.

**Jeudi 23 Janvier, 8h49, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

— Lily, t'as du courrier, me lança Iris en tendant une lettre mouillée qui venait de tomber dans son bol de céréales.

Enfin, une réponse de Lynne, depuis le temps. Voyons voir …

_Chère Lily,_

_Je te réponds vite fait entre deux cours, le bureau des Aurors est en effervescence ces temps-ci. Ton père n'arrête pas de travailler, quand à James, il m'évite à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler. Tu crois que tu pourrais lui toucher deux mots du moins pour qu'il accepte qu'on discute parce que là, je ne vois plus d'autres solutions. Tu me manques beaucoup, faits attention à toi. _

_Bisous Lynne._

_PS 1 : C'est vrai que Luke va jouer comme batteur, Maman en est malade. _

_PS 2 : Où tu en es avec Scorpius ? _

Comment ça où j'en suis ? Mais de quoi je me mêle, est-ce que moi je mets mon nez dans ses affaires ? Bon ok, mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis de toute façon, il ne se passe rien avec Scorpius … **Malefoy !** On a seulement failli s'embrasser, rien de vraiment très grave après tout, juste un baiser … Misère faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais avant faut que je parle à James.

— Lily, tu vas bien ? me demanda April alors que je venais de chiffonner ma lettre.

— Euh, oui ! Très très bien, dis-je en me levant. Vous venez, faudrait pas être en retard au cours de Métamorphose.

**Samedi 25 Janvier, 13h41, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard.**

Deux jours que j'ai envoyé Kapy à James et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Je sais que Lynne m'a dit qu'ils étaient occupés au bureau des Aurors mais quand même. Pourvu que cet imbécile d'hibou ne se soit pas perdu …

— Faites attention à lui quand même, ça mère me tuera s'il lui arrive quelque chose, argumenta le professeur de Botanique.

— T'inquiète Nev', on gère, répondit-je en revenant à la réalité et en passant un bras sur l'épaule de Luke.

— C'est Professeur Londubat, Lily, ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre la tribune officielle.

Peu après, Hugo enfila le brassard de capitaine et commença le discours d'avant match. Etant suspendu Fred n'avait pas le droit de se rendre dans les vestiaires et devrait suivre le match depuis les tribunes, foutu règlement ! Ce match allait s'annoncer des plus difficiles.

— Bien, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Hugo.

— Prête, dis-je en tendant la main au centre du cercle que nous formions.

— Pour Fred ! lança April en m'imitant.

— Et pour Gryffondor ! ajoutèrent les autres en cœur.

— Allons-y et bonne chance à tous.

A l'entrée sur le terrain les acclamations des Gryffondor montèrent des tribunes. La pression sur notre équipe était énorme, si nous perdions nous pourrions dire adieu à la coupe et cette option était loin d'être envisageable. Non loin de moi, je vis le petit Luke serrait sa batte en soufflant.

— T'inquiète, ça va aller, le rassure-je en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. C'est normal d'avoir le trac.

— Et si je n'y arrivais pas, murmura-t-il.

— Faits comme à l'entrainement et tout se passera bien sinon je serais là en cas de soucis, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

— Très bien, enfourchez vos balais, tonna Mrs Bibine.

Au coup de sifflet, les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs décolèrent. Le premier souaffle fut capté par les Serdaigle sous les regards déterminés des poursuiveurs rouge et or. Hugo fila vers ses buts alors que Taylor s'éleva au dessus des autres pour tenter d'apercevoir le vif d'or.

— Quel magnifique arrêt de Weasley ! s'exclama Lorcan. Il relance sur Henley qui fonce vers les buts adverses …

— … elle esquive aisément Chambers et Davies, puis se présente seule face à Corner, le gardien de Serdaigle reste le seul rempart de son équipe, poursuivit Lysander.

— Elle arme sa frappeeeee … et c'est un nouveau coup gagnant pour la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qui ouvre le score pour son équipe. Alors que Corner relance sur ces partenaires.

— **Outchhhh !** Ce petit est vraiment doué, commenta Lorcan alors que Luke venait de dégommer Carmichael permettant ainsi à Colin de récupérer le souaffle.

— Une véritable graine de champion qui aura tout à fait sa place dans l'équipe lorsque Fred Weasley quittera Poudlard.

Les allées et venus des poursuiveurs continuèrent pendant tout le match, après deux heures de jeu, Gryffondor menait de trente points ce qui était bien insuffisant si Hu l'attrapeur de Serdaigle capturé le vif d'or avant Taylor.

— Et c'est Davies qui récupère le souaffle, partant à la conquête des buts de Gryffondor mais attendait … je crois que Taylor a repéré le vif d'or ! s'exclama l'un des commentateurs.

En effet, Franck venait de plonger, la minuscule balle or, voletait aux pieds des buts de Gryffondor. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hu pour se retrouver aux cotés de l'attrapeur rouge et or. Tout deux foncèrent vers le sol, alors que tout le stade retenait son souffle, la main de Taylor se referma sur la petite balle. Les supportèrent de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie, nous avions gagné, c'était fait, Gryffondor l'emporté !

— On a gagné ! m'exclame-je en rejoignant Luke. Tu as fait un très bon match !

— Tu crois ?

— Bien sur que je le crois, allez viens ! Allons rejoindre les autres.

Quelques minutes après nous atterrissons aux coté du reste de l'équipe que Fred et Iris venaient de rejoindre. Mon cousin félicité son attrapeur ainsi que Luke qui se redressa fièrement. Neville ne pu s'empêcher de serrer son fils dans ses bras malgré les remontrances de ce dernier. Au loin, je vis Malefoy me sourire accompagné d'Aristide et d'Albus, je lui rendis son sourire car le plus important après tout, c'était que Gryffondor avait gagné et que nous étions toujours en course pour remporter la coupe.

**Mardi 28 Janvier, 16h52, Poudlard.**

Quel magnifique mois de Janvier, Gryffondor avait remporté son match, j'avais eu un O en potion, chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Tout était parfait du moins pour le moment …

— Oh, tu es là, ton frère et moi te cherchons partout depuis tout à l'heure, m'appris Malefoy paniqué.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'inquiète-je aussitôt.

— C'est James, … il a … il a eu un accident.

Parfois, une simple nouvelle peut faire tout basculer même le plus stable équilibre.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Bilan de fin du mois :**

Note en Métamorphose : E.

Note en Potion : O.

Note en Astronomie : A.

Note en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : 0

Note en Botanique : A.

Note en Histoire de la Magie : E.

Note en DCFM : A

Note en Sortilèges : A.

Note en Divination : T.

Nombre de fois où je suis tombé sur Malefoy : 0. _(Je suis fière de moi !) _

Nombre de fois où Malefoy m'est trombé dessus : 0. _(Arrêtez avec vos questions stupides !)_

Nombre de fois où j'ai failli embrasser Malefoy : 1_. (Enfin, c'est lui qui a faillit m'embrasser)_

_Nombre de mauvaises nouvelles reçues : 1 et pas des moindre._

Classement :

Serdaigle : 300 points.

**Gryffondor : 230 points.**

Serpentard : 230 points.

Poufsouffle : 60 points.

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** J'aime Fred et le Quidditch !

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** Vive Gryffondor !

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu bonne lecture. **

**Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une petite réponse pour chaque reviewer mais je vous remercie grandement.**

**Prochain chapitre prévu pour le mois de Février.**

**Enjoy ! **


	12. FEVRIER

**N/A : **Hey ! Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, celui du mois de Février. J'espère que vous l'aimerez même si le début penche légèrement vers le mélodrame et que je l'ai écrit plus que rapidement étant donné mon emploi du temps surchargé. Mais j'arrête là de me plaindre pour dire un grand MERCI à **Saroura92**, **Maria-Tagada**, **Mathilde**, **Francinette** et **Enissa10** pour leur review du chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas pu repondre personnellement à chaque review et j'en suis désolé. Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

Tous les personnages, lieux ou encore autres détails en rapport avec Poudlard ou Harry Potter appartiennent à la brillante JK Rowling !

* * *

_" Chacun doit s'éveiller aux conséquences de ses actes, prendre ses responsabilités." Altaf Tyrewala_

* * *

**Février : Les conséquences de nos actes.**

* * *

**Ce qu'il fallait retenir du chapitre précédent :**

Albus a vomi.

_« Mon chou »,_ _« mon canard en sucre »,_ _« chérie »_ et _« Lilou chérie »_ ne sont pas des surnoms appropriés.

Scorpius a avoué à Lily qu'elle était canon.

April est complètement obnubilée par les BUSE.

Fred a été suspendu.

Luke a fait ses preuves dans le monde du Quidditch.

Lynne et James sont mal barrés.

Scorpius et Lily ont **FAILLI** s'embrasser.

Gryffondor a gagné.

James a eu un accident.

* * *

**Lundi 3 février, 8h42, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

… d'après nos sources, _ce n'est qu'après avoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment que l'explosion se serait déclenchée, tuant sur le coup deux Aurors et en blessant une dizaine d'autres. Six jours après le drame, trois d'entre eux se trouve toujours dans un état grave à Sainte-Mangouste. Parmi eux, le jeune Auror James Potter, fils du très célèbre Harry Potter. D'après nos sources internes à Sainte-Mangouste, il aurait été plongé dans un coma artificiel le permettant ainsi de supporter les brulures lui recouvrant les jambes. A cette heure, le Ministère se …_

— Foutu journalistes ! lâche-je en reposant le quotidien sur la table.

— Ils disent quoi ? s'enquit Iris la bouche pleine.

— Faut toujours qu'ils ramènent leur fraise ! me renfrogne-je.

— Laisse-les parler, répondit la métamorphomage après avoir lu l'article. Avec le temps, ils se lasseront.

— J'en doute … murmure-je.

— Venez, on va être en retard en Sortilège, ajouta April en se levant.

Déjà presque une semaine que James est dans le coma. Il devrait vraiment se réveiller maintenant. D'après les Médicomages ça ne serait plus qu'une question de temps mais le temps c'est long. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas, s'il …

— **Outch !** Tu ne peux pas … euh désolé, ajouta un Serdaigle confus en s'en allant sans plus de cérémonie.

— Tu vois, je déteste ça. Cette pitié dans leur yeux, comme si James allait … mourir.

— Ne dit pas ça, Lily ! Il ne va pas mourir … Regarde-moi ! James ne vas pas mourir ! appuya April en me secouant alors que des larmes commencés à couler le long de mes joues. Il a juste besoin de temps, d'un petit peu de temps.

— Mais si …

— Il ne va pas mourir, répéta-t-elle. Viens, allons en cours.

Les cours ne m'ont jamais paru aussi longs qu'en ce moment sans aucunes nouvelles de James. Bien sur j'ai été le voir à l'hôpital le jour de son accident mais maman et papa ont préféré qu'Albus et moi retournions en cours soit disant pour ne pas trop y penser. Leur tactique n'est pas très concluante si vous voulez mon point de vu.

**Lundi 3 février, 20h33, Parc, Poudlard.**

Regarder les étoiles, respirer l'air frais à plein poumon, sentir le calme, la tranquillité, voilà ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin. Je ne suis pas du genre à noyer mes angoisses dans la foule. De plus, je ne peux plus encaisser le moindre regard de pitié que me lancent certains élèves. J'espère que jamais je n'aurais à regarder quelqu'un ainsi, ça fait trop mal et ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, s'inquiéta une voix. April et Iris savent que tu es là ? ajouta-t-il devant mon silence.

— J'ai réussi à tromper leur surveillance, répondis-je en me tournant vers Malefoy alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. J'avais besoin de calme, d'être seule, explique-je en frissonnant.

— Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid … tiens, prends ça, dit-il en me tendant sa cape.

— J'ai peur tu sais …

— De quoi ? s'enquit-il.

— Tu vois ces étoiles, ma mère pense que chacune d'elle représente un être cher que nous avons perdu, dis-je en enfilant finalement la cape, chaque minuscule étoile de ce ciel. J'ai peur … peur qu'à chaque instant une nouvelle apparaisse …

— Ne dis pas ça, James ira très bien, dit-il.

— Tout le monde me dis ça et si ce n'était pas vrai, si James ne se réveillait jamais, m'énerve-je en laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Si tu étais un menteur !

— Je ne t'ai jamais menti Lily et je ne commencerai pas, James ne va pas mourir, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Je te le promets.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à pleurer dans ses bras. Je me sentais juste bien, épaulée, toute la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis plusieurs jours se vida. Me laissant presque assoupie, je ne vis pas grand-chose du trajet jusqu'à la salle commune. Juste assez pour savoir que j'avais regagné mon dortoir.

**Mercredi 5 février, 15h23, Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.**

Malefoy avait eu raison, il ne m'avait pas menti. C'est la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit alors que l'infirmière poussait la porte de la chambre n°203, celle de James. Il est vivant, mon frère est vivant et c'est bien l'unique chose qui compte. Il semble fatigué mais souriant. Cette étincelle malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

— Alors je vous ai manqué ? lança-t-il en nous voyant.

Et voilà, comment mon imbécile de frère pouvait gâcher à lui tout seul et en une phrase, ce moment. En un quart de seconde, toute l'inquiétude que j'avais pu ressentir à son égard s'évapora. Non, mais quel débile ! Comment peut-il se réveiller et lancer ça ?

— T'es qu'un crétin ! dis-je en m'approchant.

— Lily !

— Désolé M'an … mais c'est vrai ! appuis-je en me retournant vers James.

— Allez, dis-le que tu t'es inquiétée.

— Crève ! crache-je en m'affalant sur un lit vide à coté du sien.

— Lily, laisse ton frère tranquille !

Mon frère, mon frère, je lui en foutrai moi des frères ! Heureusement qu'Albus est là pour relever le niveau. Nan, mais je vous jure quel imbécile celui-là, il aurait pu éviter quand même me faire une peur pareille. Ne lui répétez jamais ça surtout !

**Vendredi 7 février, 14h18, Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.**

Deux jours que James est réveillé, la nuit dernière Papa lui a appris que deux Aurors étaient morts dans l'explosion dont Damien Millers, un de ses amis de Poudlard. Je n'avais jamais vu James pleurer, c'est étrange je l'ai toujours connu très fort et sur de lui. C'est mon grand frère, pour moi il est solide et courageux. Malgré l'interdiction du Médicomage, il a insisté pour aller à l'enterrement de Damien, je l'admire pour ça. Papa, maman et oncle Ron l'ont accompagné ainsi que Lynne dont s'était aussi un ami et collègue. C'est dur de penser que vos amis puissent disparaitre comme ça, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si on venait m'apprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à April ou Iris. C'est comme perdre un frère ou une sœur. Une part de nous même.

**Quelques heures après l'enterrement, Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.**

— Laisse-moi, je peux y arriver tout seul.

— Non, tu as besoin d'aide, insista une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Lynne. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-je en me levant de mon fauteuil alors que James et Lynne venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'interrogea James alors que je finissais d'aider Lynne à le monter sur le lit, il faut dire que ses blessures aux jambes sont loin d'être guéries

— Oh, j'attendais juste que vous reveniez. Albus est parti acheté des bonbons … des Chocogrenouille, ajoute-je devant son regard interrogateur. Où sont les parents ?

— Ils sont restés un peu, il discute avec la famille, m'expliqua Lynne. James ne …

— J'aurais très bien pu rester ! lâcha mon frère.

— Il faut que tu penses à tes jambes. Pense un peu à toi, dit-elle.

— Mon ami est mort, lâcha James. Aucun repos ne pourra jamais réparer ça.

— Je sais mais …

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? lança soudainement Peggy qui ne s'était pas donner la peine de frapper et que l'on n'avait par conséquent pas entendu entrer.

Lynne et moi nous lancèrent un regard entendu et nous éloignèrent du lit de James. Alors que mon amie s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, un interminable sermon commença. Les dindes sont vraiment des êtres débiles et … ennuyeux. Genre, elle va nous piquer une crise de jalousie. Regardez-là, elle est toute rouge ! Je crois que demain on est encore là, ça fait bien dix minutes que Peggy la cochonne assène des remontrances à James. Ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore sorti une liste, comment peut-on retenir toutes ces absurdités? James est en pleine ébullition, elle ne peut pas le laisser tranquille. Dinde débile, soit disant qu'il aurait vraiment pu choisir un autre moment que le jour de leur _« trois mois »_ de relation pour se retrouver à l'hôpital. Qui fête ses _« trois mois » _de relation ? **Personne !** Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait choisi de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Comment James peut la supporter ? Je crois que je l'aurais déjà égorgé ou même …

— Il était blessé, espèce d'imbécile ! s'énerva Lynne en coupant court à mes pensées assassines.

— Qu'est-ce que … James ! Tu l'as laisse me parler comme ça, bafouilla Peggy.

— Il vient d'enterrer son ami, triple idiote ! poursuivie Lynne rouge de colère.

— Stop ! lâcha alors James. Sortez toutes les deux ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Lynne et Peggy. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Jamais !

— Mais … commença Peggy alors que Lynne était déjà partie les yeux rouges.

— Sors ! la coupa sèchement James.

— Euh … je vais te laisser, dis-je hésitante alors que la dinde venait de quitter la chambre à son tour.

— Je suis désolé, Lily, je ne voulais pas.

— Ne le sois pas …

— Mais … qu'est-ce qui … j'ai croisé Lynne, elle … elle …, commença Albus en arrivant dans la chambre déboussolé. Oh, je vois, poursuivis-t-il en comprenant la situation. Euh … Quelqu'un veut des Chocogrenouilles ? ajouta-t-il en tendant le paquet à James ce qui le fit sourire.

**Dimanche 9 février, 18h14, Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.**

Après avoir pu rester plusieurs jours avec James, Albus et moi devions retourner à Poudlard. Une chose que je n'ai très envie de faire même si April et Iris me manquent. Mon lit est tellement confortable … **Waaah,** mais pourquoi il me tire dessus comme ça celui-là ? Ce n'est qu'après avoir perçu les premiers éclats de voix que je compris pourquoi Albus m'avait arrêté. James et Lynne étaient en train de se disputer. Mon frère cadet me tira par la manche m'incitant à aller attendre dans le hall de l'hôpital mais ma curiosité fût trop grande. Je ne pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille …

— … tu m'as trahie Lynne ! Tu l'as fait sans mon accord comme si mon avis ne compter pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

— J'ai fait une erreur, j'avais que dix-sept ans, se lamenta mon amie. Ça aurait gâché ma vie, notre vie …

— Gâcher notre vie ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as tué notre bébé et ça, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner ! hurla-t-il.

Tuer notre bébé ? Albus parut tout aussi choqué que moi. Lynne était enceinte ? Et … je ne comprends pas. Comment ?

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Hall de Sainte-Mangouste, Londres.**

— Non, Lily ! Tu ne dois rien dire aux parents ! me rétorqua pour la cinquième fois mon frère.

— Mais …

— Pas de mais ! C'est leur vie, on ne doit pas intervenir, tu m'entends, on n'intervient pas, me répéta-t-il ne me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai ta parole ? ajouta-t-il en me voyant hésiter.

— Mais …

— Lily, j'ai ta parole ?

Ma parole ? Comment je peux garder une chose pareille ? Je n'ai jamais était très douée avec les secrets et ça Albus le sait très bien. Malgré ses protestations, je soutiens qu'on devrait le dire aux parents. On n'aurait jamais dû entendre ça, uniquement à cause de moi et de ma stupide curiosité. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai, quelle galère. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

— Lily !

— Ok, je ne dirais rien mais je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas garder ça indéfiniment, allons dire au revoir à James, dis-je en repartant vers sa chambre.

**Dimanche 9 février, 22h14, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

Dire au revoir à James a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie. Rester impassible sans se trahir. Je ne suis pas faites pour jouer la comédie, je suis beaucoup trop franche pour ce genre de chose. Par chance, nous n'avons pas croisé Lynne dans l'hôpital. Je n'y crois pas, je ne me serrais jamais attendu à une chose aussi énorme. Lynne enceinte, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Qu'elle n'ait pas demandé l'avis de James sur l'avortement me perturbe mais bon je ne sais pas comment je régirai à sa place. Elle a pris peur et ça je peux le comprendre. Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien y faire, Albus a raison, c'est beaucoup trop énorme pour nous. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes BUSE même si je préférai ne pas y penser. Demain nous serons à Poudlard et je pourrais enfin penser à autre chose. D'après les Médicomages, James se trouvait hors de danger mais devrait subir une longue convalescence, environ trois mois, afin de retrouver l'usage des ses deux jambes gravement bruler dans l'explosion. Peu à peu, la vie reprenait son cours normale et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

**Vendredi 14 février, 8h23, Grande Salle, Poudlard.**

— Je hais la Saint Valentin, se renfrogna April.

Dans son cas, je dois avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Les chouettes et hiboux apportant les courriers venaient juste d'arriver que déjà son petit-déjeuner était recouvert d'enveloppes, présents et autres objets non identifiés. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est l'effet _« liste »._ Quand je dis que cette chose n'apporte pas que des bonnes choses.

— Désolé, mais je ne t'ai pas écris de mot doux, lança Fred en déchiffrant une lettre rose bonbon.

— Et je t'en remercier grandement, répondit la blonde en tentant d'extraire son bol de sous la pile de lettres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Hugo en secouant une boite en forme de cœur. Oh, des chocolats !

— Je serais toi, je ne m'en approcherai pas. Souviens-toi de ce que dit ton père, ne mange rien …

— … dont tu ne connais pas la provenance exacte, je sais, abdiqua-t-il en jetant la boite avec regret.

Croyez-moi ou non mais la célébrité engendre la méfiance. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cadeaux empoisonnés que moi ou ma famille avons reçu. Des chocolats parfumés, au filtre d'amour ou encore des courriers piégés. Et croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas être dans le coin quand tout se met à exploser. James en porte encore une cicatrice sur le poignet gauche même s'il se promène en disant à tout le monde que c'est dû à l'attaque d'un dragon. Quel frimeur celui-là !

— Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un ? s'enquit Iris en se tournant vers moi.

— Euh, non, je pense que je vais rester ici et me goinfrer de chocolats … dont je connais la provenance, ajoute en voyant Hugo se tourner vers moi.

— On peut y va à deux si tu veux, il faut que je me rachète des plumes, proposa la métamorphomage.

— A trois, je viens avec vous, lança Hugo après que j'eu approuvé la proposition de mon amie. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas me laisser seul le jour de la Saint Valentin, ajouta-t-il devant nos regards hésitants.

**Vendredi 14 février, Quelque part dans Pré-au-Lard.**

— Tu crois ? Debby Nicholson ? C'est une vraie dinde cette fille en plus …

— Excusez-moi, je vous l'emprunte deux secondes, intervient Malefoy en me trainant par le bras.

— Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! lui ordonne-je tout en me débâtant.

— Non ! D'abord, tu viens avec moi, répondit-il après avoir resserré son étreinte.

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Il croit que l'on peut emmener les gens comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Parfois, je me demande vraiment si cet énergumène a reçu une éducation. Ce n'est qu'après être arrivé derrière le bâtiment de je ne sais quel magasin que ce sale cancrelat ce décida enfin à me lâcher.

— C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ! m'époumone-je.

— Tu m'évites.

— Bien sur que je t'évite, je t'ai toujours évité espèce d'imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que …

Sans plus de cérémonie, Malefoy s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa. Oui, oui, je vous jure, vous avez bien lu. Un tendre baiser que je lui rendis. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un autre garçon que Martin, c'est très … étrange. Comme si … attendez voir, j'embrasse Malefoy !

— Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu sais que t'as un grave problème, lui dis-je en le repoussant.

— Mouai, pas terrible.

— Comment ça pas terrible ? dis-je interloqué.

— Pas terrible, terrible, répéta-t-il. Faudrait peut être réessayé, avança-il soudainement en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de moi.

— Si tu recommences une chose pareille, je te …, commence-je en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

— Oh, Lily … Allez … tu étais plus coopérative dans le couloir, hurla-t-il alors que je partais sans me retourner.

Plus coopérative, je vais lui en foutre moi de la coopération. On ne s'est même pas embrassé dans le couloir, quel idiot ! Si jamais Albus apprend ça, il va le tuer, sa serait pas mal d'aller me plaindre pour le coup. Il a beau être son meilleur ami, personne ne touche à sa petite sœur, il a déjà eu du mal quand je suis sorti avec Martin alors avec Malefoy, laissez-moi rire. Meilleur ami ne veut pas obligatoirement dire beau-frère idéal. Oulalala, je m'emballe, ma petite Lily reste sur Terre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Iris en me voyant revenir en fulminant.

— Rien ! Absolument rien du tout ! Venez, on y va ! ordonne-je en voyant Malefoy revenir au pas de course.

**Vendredi 14 février, 22h24, Bibliothèque, Poudlard.**

— Il t'a embrassé !

— Chut ! Ne cris pas si fort, je te signal que la cape n'est pas insonorisé, lui rappelle-je. Et tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ? Tu avais toute la journée pour y aller, April.

— Je chercher un livre pour un devoir, j'en ai vraiment besoin, m'expliqua mon amie.

— Un livre ? … Pour un devoir !

Paix à ton âme grand-père James, utiliser la cape et la carte du Maraudeur pour des devoirs, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Cette digression mérite très certainement la mort dans d'atroces souffrances si vous voulez mon point de vu.

— Oui et on s'en fiche de toute façon. Tu as vraiment embrassé Malefoy ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, nuance.

— Ne mens pas, me souffla Iris. Alors c'était comment ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

— C'était … étrange.

— Etrange ?

— Oui, étrange. C'était … différent quand j'embrassais Martin. C'est vraiment bizarre …

— Bizarre en bien ou en mal ? s'enquit April après avoir attrapé le livre qu'elle cherchait.

— En bien … je crois, répondis-je.

Quelle idée brillante j'ai encore eu là. Leur parler de Malefoy et de ce baisé, une erreur que je regretterais toute ma vie. Merlin, je manque cruellement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**Samedi 15 février, 16h14, Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard.**

Quel temps de chien, on se les gèle ! J'aime le Quidditch mais y a quand même des limites et Malefoy qui arrête pas de me regarder. Concentre-toi sur le match ou tu risques de te prendre un Cognard. Ce qui, je dois le dire, me plairais fortement, ça lui passerait peut être l'envie de m'embrasser. Non mais regardez-le, quel crétin !

— Et dix points de plus pour Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Lorcan ou Lysander, je ne vois pas très bien d'ici faudrait vraiment que je pense à mettre mes lunettes de temps en temps.

— Les Serpentard sont plutôt mal en point, observa April.

— Tant mieux, lança Fred. Bah, quoi ? C'est nos adversaires les plus sérieux pour la coupe, expliqua-t-il après qu'April lui ai lancé un regard noir.

Il n'a pas tord, si Poufsouffle gagne et que Serpentard bat Serdaigle lors du prochain match. Alors nous aurions les meilleures chances de remporter la coupe, il nous restera juste à battre Poufsouffle lors de notre dernier match. Sinon, bah … nous avons plus qu'à espérer que Serdaigle gagne face à Serpentard mais avec très peu de points d'avance. Si c'est le cas, il faudra aussi que nous mettions une belle raclée à Poufsouffle pour engranger un maximum de points. Je sais, c'est compliqué et pourtant c'est juste du sport ! Imaginez le truc si je vous expliquer de l'Arithmancie …

**Quelques heures plus tard, Parc, Poudlard. **

Fais chier, cet abruti de Higgins a attrapé le Vif d'or, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il l'attrape ? Il pourrait partager, il aurait pu au moins le laisser à un autre pour une fois. Bah maintenant, on a plus qu'à prier pour que ce foutu attrapeur chinois de Serdaigle ai une étincelle de génie pour faire gagner son équipe et ce dans les premières minutes du match. Sinon, Serpentard remportera la coupe et ça ce n'est vraiment mais vraiment pas envisageable. Cette année, elle est pour nous ! Oui, je sais les Gryffondor sont des personnes optimistes, trop optimistes même.

— Lily … Lily ! Mon chouuuuu ...

— Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, t'es malade ou quoi ? dis-je en me retournant.

— Oh, on fait la tête parce que Serpentard a gagné, s'enquit Malefoy en souriant.

— Arrêtes tout de suite de faire ça !

— De faire quoi ?

— De me regarder comme ça, tu m'agaces avec ton sourire satisfait et ton air hautain.

— Je n'ai pas l'air hautain …

Mais bien sur et moi je suis une vénale peut-être. C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout du malade si vous voulez mon avis. Et voilà qu'en plus il se moque de moi, ça lui suffit plus de m'embrasser contre mon grés. Quel sale … Grrrr, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

— Parfois tu m'énerve, lâche-je.

— Parfois ?

— Tout le temps, dis-je devant son sourire. Et ne t'approche pas de trop près, je ne tiens pas a recommencer l'expérience de la dernière fois.

— Ok, dit-il en reculant les mains en l'air.

J'en profitai alors pour rejoindre mes amies qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Ça m'apprendra à trainer derrière les autres. **Règle n°1 : Ne jamais être seule en présence de Malefoy. **C'est beaucoup trop risqué surtout pour la santé de bouche.

**Lundi 17 février, 9h12, Salle de cours n°41, Poudlard.**

**Youhou !** Quatre heures d'Histoire de la Magie que demandait de plus, si ce n'est un coussin pour continuer ma nuit. Heureusement que cet après-midi, j'ai cours de Soin aux créatures magiques pour un peu équilibrer cette journée. Et en plus, j'ai besoin de distraction entre Malefoy et Lynne, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mes chers amis !

**Quelques secondes plus tard, … **

— **Aieuuuuh … **c'est quoi ton problème ?

— Ne dors pas ! m'ordonna April.

— Je dors si je veux, dis-je en me reposant ma tête sur mes bras.

— Non ! Iris aussi, réveille-toi ! ajouta-t-elle en secouant mon amie. Vous ne pensez donc jamais aux BUSE ?

— Euh … non, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était …

— … dans cent-dix-neuf jours, lâcha-t-elle.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as compté ?

— Si et je n'ai pas à me justifier, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Vous n'avez aucune conscience de ce qui vous attend. Les BUSE c'est …

Et voilà April et le retour de son petit laïus sur les BUSE. Misère de misère, vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment compté ? Impossible, elle a du dire ça au hasard. Personne ne compte le temps restant avant les examens ? **Si !** Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça ? A part, de culpabiliser encore plus en te disant que jamais tu ne pourras tout réviser. Merlin voilà, qu'elle a réussie à me culpabiliser. Bon je vous laisse, faudrait pas que je prenne du retard dans mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**Jeudi 20 février, 10h11, Serre n°6, Poudlard.**

Botanique, Botanique, Botanique, Botaniqueeeeeeeee ! Auparavant, avoir Neville comme professeur ne m'avait jamais dérangé mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis ce secret accidentellement révélé. Il devient pour moi très difficile de rester impassible en classe alors que toutes les cinq secondes j'ai envie de hurler ce secret qui n'en ai plus vraiment un. Merlin, je hais vraiment tous ces mystères, confidences, cachoteries et tous autres synonymes si rapportant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? Qu'ai-je fait au Monde pour mériter tant d'injustice et si peu de considération. Merlin pardonnez-moi toutes mes erreurs commises ou non. Mais par pitié, cessez de me fourrer dans des situations comme celle-là, ça me fout de l'urticaire !

— Lily, tu connais Peter Hall ? me demanda soudainement Iris.

— Que … quoi ? Euh … non ! C'est qui ? m'enquis-je passablement tirée de ma tirade intérieure.

— Aucune idée, me répondit mon amie.

Parfois, je me pose une question essentiel et d'une importance vital. Est-ce qu'Iris est normale ? Avouez que vous aussi vous …

— Miss Potter ! Quelles protections faut-il impérativement prendre avec une plante arracheuse de doigts ? m'interrogea Neville coupant courant à mes pensées.

Je suis maudite ou quoi ? Oulalala, et c'est quoi cette question débile ? Le voilà qu'il s'impatiente …

— Euh … mettre des gants, avance-je.

— Certes mais … quelqu'un a-t-il une autre idée ? s'enquit mon professeur en se détournant de moi.

— Mettre des gants ? répéta April. C'est la seule chose que tu as trouvé à dire.

— J'ai été … distraite, répondis-je.

Elle peut me faire ces gros yeux là. Si elle savait ce contre quoi je dois lutter, elle serait beaucoup plus indulgente. Ah, les filles je vous jure … Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je n'ai pas le droit de les blâmer. J'ai une ouverture d'esprit très large et je vous interdis d'en douter !

**Lundi 24 février, 7h17, Dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Poudlard.**

— En position, murmure-je en direction d'Iris. A trois … un … deux … **troiiiiiiis !**

La métamorphomage et moi sautèrent de tout notre poids sur le lit d'April qui craqua bruyamment et qui réveilla sa propriétaire en sursaut.

— Mais vous êtes …

— **BON ANNIVERSAIRE !** hurle-je accompagne d'Iris coupant court aux remontrances de la Métamorphomage.

— Mais … euh, merci. J'ai eu des cadeaux ? s'interrogea-t-elle soudainement alors qu'Iris pointait du doigt la pile au pied de son lit.

— Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? m'enquis-je en observant la blonde retourner les paquets un par un.

— Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, une petite enveloppe, c'est bon signe.

— Mais oui, bien sûr, réalise-je soudainement. Allez ouvre-le, ordonne-je.

Le cri qui s'en suivit me fit comprendre que cette dernière venait d'acquérir le cadeau tant attendu. Une place pour la coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

— Je vais en France ! Je vais en France ! répéta-t-elle en enchainent une petite danse de la victoire.

— C'est vraiment pas juste, se lamenta Iris.

— Tu détestes le Quidditch, lui rappela April en se calmant.

— Et alors ? Je veux aller en France, moi.

— Tu auras des places, j'en suis sûr, lui dis-je.

— Au pire, il y aura de la place dans mes bagages, la rassura April.

— Mouai, allez ouvrons ces autres cadeaux, lança la métamorphomage en retrouvant son sourire.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de cadeau, April a vraiment une grande, très grande famille. Moi qui croyais que la mienne était extra-large. Il faut rappeler que cette petite blonde à quatre frères. Personnellement, deux me suffissent amplement. La journée se passe plutôt bien … pour un lundi. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détester le lundi ? Oui, très certainement.

**Jeudi 27 février, 14h52, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard.**

— Tu sais que le règlement de l'école interdit toute forme de tricherie, lance-je.

— Comme si tu te plié au règlement, me répondit Malefoy sans même se retourner.

— Toujours.

— Je croyais que l'on s'était promis de ne jamais se mentirent, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

— C'est toi qui as dit ça et je ne mens pas.

— Menteuse, répondit-il simplement en retournant à son occupation.

— Peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas une tricheuse, répondit-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui.

— Tu mens encore, appuya-t-il.

— Non !

— Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais ici toute seule et de surcroîts proche du terrain de Quidditch alors que les Serdaigle s'entrainent.

— Je te signal que Gryffondor à déjà joué contre Serdaigle, explique-je en écrasant ça belle théorie.

— Certes, consenti-t-il à dire.

— Pourquoi Albus n'est pas avec toi ?

— C'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui prends les risques, expliqua-t-il.

— Tu sais ce n'est qu'un jeu, lui dis-je. L'important c'est de participer … et que je gagne bien sûr, ajoute-je en me levant.

— Tu ne gagneras pas, dit-il en m'imitant.

Il est vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup trop près. Il a raison, j'enfreins toujours le règlement. Même mes propres règles je ne les respecte pas. C'était pourtant simple, ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Malefoy. Il va recommencer, je le sens. **M**** ! M**** !** Bouge-toi Lily, fais quelque chose, dit quelque chose.

— Tu ne gagneras pas non plus, bafouille-je alors qu'il m'embrassait.

Pourquoi cette sensation étrange ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui me fasse cet effet là ? Et pourquoi faut-il que je lui rende en plus ?

— J'ai déjà gagné, dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser sans détacher son regard du mien.

— Lily ?

Oh oh, Merlin nous avons un problème.

— Albus ! Al ! Attend ! hurla Malefoy en courant après mon frangin.

— Je t'avais demandé qu'une seule chose, une seule petite chose. Ne pas t'approcher de ma sœur, expliqua mon frère.

— Al, s'il te plait, le supplia Scorpius, s'il te plait écoute-moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami …

**PAF !** Ouille, une fois de plus Malefoy venait de se faire fracasser le nez et ce par mon frère. Trois fois depuis la rentrée, ça fait qu'en même beaucoup.

— Albus !

— Toi ! Tais-toi ! hurle-je à l'adresse de Scorpius.

— Albus, écoute-moi, il ne s'est rien passé. C'était juste un baisé, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? m'énerve-je. Ça ne représente rien, rien du tout ! Je te le promets … Est-ce que tu vas dire quelque chose ? m'énerve-je en direction de Scorpius.

— Tu m'as dit de me taire, répondit-il.

— J'ai changé d'avis.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne représente rien, rien du tout, lâcha-t-il en partant en la poursuite d'Albus.

Mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes aux garçons !

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Bilan de fin du mois :**

Note en Métamorphose : A.

Note en Potion : E.

Note en Astronomie : P.

Note en Soin aux Créatures Magiques : O.

Note en Botanique : O.

Note en Histoire de la Magie : P.

Note en DCFM : E

Note en Sortilèges : A.

Note en Divination : D.

Taux de stress pour les BUSE : 40%. _(Merci April) _

Nombre de frère dans le coma : 1.

Nombre d'amie qui était enceinte : 1. _(J'avais presque oublié.) _

Nombre de fois où James à faillit mourir : 1. _(C'est déjà de trop !)_

Nombre de crise de larmes : 1. _(Et c'est bien suffisant.)_

Nombre de dinde jetée : 1._ (Bon débarra, si vous voulez mon avis.)_

Nombre d'anniversaire fêté : 1.

Nombre de fois où Malefoy m'a embrassé : 2. _(Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous posiez des questions qui fâche ?)_

Nombre de fois où j'ai embrassé Malefoy : 2. _(Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui rende ses baisers.)_

Nombre de dispute Albus/Scorpius : 1.

Nombre de nez cassé : 1. _(Le troisième depuis la rentrée) _

**Classement :**

Serpentard : 310 points.

Serdaigle : 250 points.

**Gryffondor : 230 points.**

Poufsouffle : 150 points.

**Appréciation générale décerné par April :** Je hais la saint Valentin.

**Appréciation générale décerné par Iris :** Tu as vraiment embrassé Malefoy ? Deux fois !

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ... **

**Le prochain sera pour le moins de Mars et s'intitulera, MARS : Un pour tous et tous pour un ! Sauf si je change d'avis entre temps. XD**

**Qu'il pleuve des REVIEWS ! **

**Boule de Suif**


End file.
